New York To Us
by glost
Summary: 15 episode arc, goes along with my glee season 4 arc
1. Episode 1

New York to Us  
Episode 1  
I do not own glee characters or any songs used in this FanFinctionScene 1  
Finn and Kurt are pulling their suit cases as the walk through the airport.  
Rachel is exiting the train station with her suit cases.  
Mercedes leaves the bus station holding a coffee and pulling her suitcase  
Mike is waving goodbye to his parents as they drive away.  
_Finn walking with Kurt- I don't know where I'm going but I sure know where I've been._  
_Kurt- Hanging on the promises in the songs of yesterday, An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time, but here I go again, yeah…_  
_Finn- Here I go again, yeah…_  
_Flash to Rachel- Tho' I keep searching for an answer, oohhhh, I never seem to find what I'm looking for. Oh lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on._  
_Flash to Mercedes- 'Cause I know what it means, oohhhh. To walk along the lonely street of dreams. Just another heart in need of rescue waiting on lover's sweet charity._  
_Flash to Mike- An' I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my life, ohhhh, 'cause I know what it means, to walk along the lonely street of dreams_  
(Flashing through all of the five Characters)  
_All- Shoutin' here I go again on my own. Goin' down the only road I've ever known like a drifter I was born to walk alone._  
_Finn- An' I've made up my mind, I ain't wasting no more time 'cause here I go again._  
_Rachel-Here I go!_  
_Finn walking on the sidewalk next to Kurt, who is smiling at him._  
_Finn-Here I go again on my own nuh_  
_Flash to Mike heading into his dorm building._  
_Mike- Goin' down the only road I've ever known._  
_Flash to Kurt,_  
_Kurt- Like a drifter I was born to walk alone._  
_Flash to Rachel,_  
_Rachel- An' I've made up mind._  
_Flash to Mercedes,_  
_Mercedes-I ain't wasting no more time._  
_Mike- 'Case, here I go again. (Mercedes-oooooohhhhhh, oh yeah)_  
_Finn- Here I go again_  
_All- Here we go again._

Scene 2  
Finn was unlocking a door in a hallway that looked well kept and nice.  
Kurt: I can't believe we found two apartments in the same building.  
Finn: I know, they were both such great prices too.  
He walked into the apartment. There was a dirty love seat with a leg missing, in front of that was the world's smallest TV that Finn assumed didn't work anyway. He knew Rachel would want curtains for the window in the living room that exposed the neighboring apartment building. The one bedroom they had was the best with a livable bed and a window that was covered by a bed sheet, the closet was small, but there was dresser left for them, he didn't mind giving the closet to Rachel. The kitchen was the worst so far, Finn didn't dare check the restroom yet. Both the fridge and the oven needed a scrub down and the faucet was classically leaky. The cabinet's paint was chipping and peeling, with one hanging on by the hinge.  
Kurt: That makes sense.

Scene 3  
Rachel was waiting for Mercedes to arrive at a coffee shop.  
Mercedes: Hey girl.  
Rachel(in a shrilly voice): Hi! I can't believe it we are finally here pursuing our dreams.  
Mercedes: At least you know what you're doing.  
Rachel: You wanted a record deal right? Well going to NYU might not get you that but you discover a new dream like teaching or performing arts?  
Mercedes: I like the idea of Miss Jones, but no matter what i choose to do at NYU I will not give up my dream. You didn't when you choked at your audition.  
Rachel: Oh, don't ring that up. Just remember we came here together, so you better invite us to any audition you have with a label.  
Mercedes: Of course.  
Rachel pulled out her phone.  
Rachel: Finn and Kurt are already at the apartment cleaning up. Do you wanna go?  
Mercedes: Naw, I paid the down payment, he can clean up.  
Mercedes and Rachel smile and walk into the coffee shop.

Scene 4  
Rachel had a disgusted look on her face as she walked through her apartment.  
Rachel: I told you we should have come down during the summer instead of just answering an ad on craigslist.  
Finn: I tried my best o clean up.  
Rachel looked at the honesty in his eyes.  
Rachel: It doesn't matter, really. I mean we are here right? Together.  
Finn: Yeah.  
He holds her for a while then the kiss.  
Flash to Kurt and Mercedes apartment.  
Kurt is standing in the living room.  
Kurt: It ain't as bad as the Hudson's up stairs. They left us two beds.  
Mercedes: We can work with this.  
Mercedes pulls her bags to their bed room.  
Mercedes: I knew we should have went home searching on our own.  
Kurt: I guess it is what we get for trusting Dumbo Jr.  
They begin cleaning up, for a few seconds then Mercedes stops.  
Mercedes: Can we just do it tomorrow, it was a long trip, and I need a tot injection before I go comatose.  
Kurt: Are you kidding me, N.Y.A.D.A. class's start Monday which means I only have the weekend to settle in!  
Mercedes: Okay, okay, drama queen calm down,  
20 minutes then we are all going to that bar down te street.  
Kurt rolled his eyes.  
Mercedes: Come on Kurt. We are in New York, we have the rest of our lives to worry about problems like this we need to enjoy life now.  
They stare at their apartment.  
Kurt: Hard to join life when it looks this bad.  
Kurt starts cleaning up and Mercedes rolls her eyes.

Scene 5  
Mike was lying on his bed tossing a soccer ball in the air making it spin waiting for his roommate to arrive. He heard someone outside of his room and he jumped up. A muscular guy walked in and made Mike a little intimidated. This guy seemed too old to be going back to school and way too old to have just started.  
Man: Hey son looks like your roommate's already here.  
A much younger yet still intimidating man walked in. (Special guest star Zac Efron): Hi I'm Ian.  
Mike: Mike Chang.  
They shake hands.  
Man: I'm Ian's father Edward.  
Mike: Hello.  
Mike: I hope you didn't mind I kind of already choose a bed, but if you have a problem I can move.  
Ian: Yeah actually I do have a problem.  
Mike: oh, okay I'll just…  
Ian: Dude, I'm kidding  
Mike smiles to hide his embarrassment.  
Edward: Ian stop messing with your buddy, you're gonna be living together for the next year, Maybe the next four years.  
Ian: Come on dad. I had to break the ice a little.  
Ian went into the hall to get more stuff.  
Edward: Listen Ian isn't used to being away from his family so please do me a favor and be there for him.  
Mike: Yeah of course. I'll treat him like a brother.  
Ian came in.  
Ian: So Mike, what are you taking?  
Mike: Mostly dancing classes, I have one performing arts class and one singing class.  
Ian: Ah, singing. That's my thing. I'm focusing on singing and performing arts but dancing sounds like fun. Maybe I'll give it a try.  
Mike: Yeah, I'm not the best singer in the world but I'm okay, That's why I'm taking the class. I wanted to get better.  
Ian: Oh, if you want I'll help on one condition. Help me with my dancing skills?  
Mike: Done.  
They shake hands.  
Mike: Need help?  
Ian: Yeah.  
Mike: I as thinking about going to a bar later just to hang out wanna come?  
Ian: Sure, just don't tell my dad. He's a little over protective  
Mike: Mine too.

Scene 6  
Ian and Mike were walking in the street.  
Ian: This Tina girl sounds amazing.  
Mike: Hey I am trying to get over her here dude.  
Ian: Oh, I know, but i am just saying the truth, I mean she broke up with you so you can achieve your dreams. That sounds amazing to me.  
Mike: She was a great girl.  
Ian: Oh come on now Mike, don't go all doom and gloom on me here. Remember where you are, New York city.  
They walk into a bar.  
Ian: Find us a seat, I'll buy us some drinks.  
Mike sits down.  
Pan across the bar to a booth with Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt.  
Kurt: I still think you guys should wait it out.  
Rachel: I have waited. we decided next summer we will be legally married.  
Finn: Yeah.  
Mercedes:It is still too soon, you guys just started living together.  
Rachel: But we love each other.  
Kurt: And we totally believe you.  
Mercedes:100%, but people change and things happen, and once your married, you're trapped.I know thats a bad way to put but its true.  
Kurt and Mercedes kept talking but were muted as music began playing.  
_Rachel- I just want you close, when you can stay forever. You can be sure that it will only get better. You and me together, through the days and nights. i don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright. People keep talkin'_  
_Finn- They can say what they like but all I know is_  
_Finn and Rachel- Everything's gonna be alright _  
_Rachel- No one_  
_Finn- No one_  
_Finn and Rachel- No one_  
_Rachel- Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'_  
_Rachel- No one_  
_Finn- No one_  
_Finn and Rachel- No one_  
_Rachel- Can get in the way of what I feel for you._  
_Finn-When the rain is pouring down._  
_Rachel- And my heart is hurting, you will always be around._  
_Finn- This I know for certain_  
_Rachel- You and me together_  
_Finn- Through the days and nights_  
_Rachel- I don't worry cause everything's gonna be alright_  
_Rachel- No one_  
_Finn- No one_  
_Rachel and Finn- No one._  
_Rachel- Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'_  
_Finn- No one_  
_Rachel- No one_  
_Finn- Can get in the way of what I'm feelin'_  
_Rachel- No one_  
_Finn- No one_  
_Rachel- No one_  
_Rachel- Can get in the way of what_  
_Finn and Rachel- I feel for you._  
Mercedes: Finn, Rachel! Are you listening to us?  
Pan back to Mike  
Mike had a confused look on his face.  
Ian: Hello? Earth to Mike, are you there man?  
Mike: Shh  
Ian: Okay, I think you officially lost it.  
Mike: No, wait I thought I heard something.  
Mike smiled as he pinpointed the noise.  
Mike: Hey, you wanna meet some friends of mine?  
Ian: Yeah, sure.  
Mike and Ian get up and walk over to the Hummel, Berry, Hudson, Jones table.  
Mike: Mercedes Jones, I see you are still a Diva.  
Mercedes: Mike!  
Everyone greets him.  
Mercedes: what do you mean still, as if I'll ever stop.  
Rachel: what are you doing here?  
Mike: Attending Juilliard.  
Rachel: Oh my god really?  
Mike: Yeah.  
Finn: When did you get in?  
Mike: A while ago, I just never told anyone because I wanted to stay closer to Tina, but she left me.  
Mercedes: oh, she told me.  
Mike: She was right, It would have made her the bad guy and I know deep down I would have hated her for it.  
Ian: I tried to tell him.  
Everyone looks at Ian.  
Mike: Oh, my bad, ah, everyone, this is Ian, my roommate at Juilliard. Ian, this is my high school friends from glee club, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry.  
Ian: Hi.  
everyone said hello.  
As Mike and Ian sat down Kurt couldn't help but keep his eyes on Ian.  
Mercedes elbowed him under the table and gave him a not again look.  
Rachel: So how is your guy's dorm room?  
Ian: It is amazing.  
Mike: yeah we got...  
Rachel: See, we could have had door rooms.  
Finn: Wait did you not want to live with me?  
Rachel: No, but you could have went to NYADA.  
Finn: I don't want to go to NYADA. I want to act, on T.V. not on Broadway.  
Rachel: But NYADA is just a good of school to learn acting...  
Finn: Rachel stop I made my choice. I'm going to the Actors Filming Studio, here in New York, Isn't that good enough.  
Ian:Wow, they fight like they're a married couple.  
Mercedes: Oh, they're not married, yet, they're only engaged.  
Ian: Wait, you're engaged?  
Rachel: Yes, we're planning on getting married next summer.  
Ian: That will be interesting.  
Finn: Why?  
Mike: Okay, let's change the subject.  
Ian:Only because you guys don't look like you'll last.  
Finn: And why not?  
Mike: Ian please don't.  
Ian: You know it is none of my business. I just met you guys so I have no right to speak out like that. I'm sorry. Can we forget and move on?  
Rachel smiled: Sure (she looked up at Finn) Finn?  
Finn: Yeah.  
Ian: Finn, actors studio in New York, impressive.  
Finn: Thanks, but it's no Juilliard. What are you taking there?  
Ian: Mostly singing classes.  
Rachel: You can sing?  
Ian: Yeah, I think I can sing.  
Kurt gets a big smile on his face.  
Ian: Now NYADA, sounds familiar, what's that again?  
Rachel: New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, it's only THE Broadway school to be at.  
Ian: Broadway used to be a dream but I realized I loved singing a bit more than just performing.  
Rachel: I want to be one of the biggest stars someday.  
Ian: With that attitude you will be. Kurt right?  
Kurt nodded.  
Ian: What are you doing?  
Kurt: NYADA, same as Rachel.  
Ian: Oh okay, and Mercedes?  
Mercedes: NYU. I don't know what I want to major in yet but I am hoping to get a record label.  
Ian: New York dreams. They are so big. That's why I love this city.  
Everyone sat at the booth as they think about heir future.

Scene 7  
Ian: Your friends are pretty fun. I can't believe you won a national championship.  
Mike: We all tried really hard for three years, so I think we deserved it.  
Ian: Yeah, I just never met anyone who is famous.  
Mike: Its not like any of us were on T.V., except for this one time.  
Ian: What no way ?  
Mike: Yeah, we performed for a mattress commercial.  
Ian: I can only guess, Jump.  
Mike: Pretty obvious right?  
Ian: No, I've seen the commercial before it's really good.  
Mike: Oh, thanks.  
Ian: I really enjoy your friends, I hope we can all meet up again, I don't know many people around here.  
Mike: Yeah, I think they loved you too.  
Mike and Ian walk down the streets with thier coats on laughing.

Scene 8  
The Hummel-Jones apartment.  
There is knocking from the door and both Mercedes and Kurt are still in bed. Kurt gets up looking horrible and opens the door. Rachel is standing in the door way dressed with a smile on her for a second then shuts the door. She knocks again.  
Kurt: What troll?  
Rachel stares at him surprised.  
Kurt: Sorry, I'm not a morning person.  
Rachel walks in and examines the apartment.  
Rachel: Oh, it looks nice. And quaint.  
Kurt: What did you want Rachel?  
Rachel: Finn is starting orientation at the actors studio, I called Mike and him and Ian are going to the park. So I was figuring we can have a ladies day.  
Mercedes: Who is it?  
Kurt: Berry.  
Mercedes: Ugh, what does she want?  
Kurt: She planning a ladies day.  
Mercedes: Fine, I'm up now!  
Kurt: We'll be right out Rachel, help yourself to whatever you like, except our food, and drinks, and air.  
Kurt walked into the bedroom and closed the door.  
Scene 9  
Mike: So, did any girl break your heart.  
Ian: Just one, Gwen, she was amazing. She was, I guess my Tina, except the roles were reversed here. She had an offer to go to Yale, so she left me.  
Mike: Wow, tough.  
Ian: But here I am in New York, going to Juilliard, making new friends. You know I went through some stuff in my life but it only got me to right here. So I don't regret any of it.  
Mike:That's a positive attitude. I don't think I an view life like that.  
Ian: Mike, don't get me wrong. I hate the things that happen to me, I don't love them. But they happened right? Life is too good to regret any of it.  
Mike: That is a good point, you want a hot dog, I'll buy.  
Ian: Sure.  
Mike tossed him the foot ball they brought.  
Ian: I'll wait here.  
He waited as Mike walked over to the hot dog stand.  
Ian heard his cell phone ring and digged through his pocket.  
Ian: Hello.  
He stood there as he waited for the other person to speak.  
Ian: Hey dad.(pause) I'm out with my room mate.(pause) Yeah we have been getting along great.(pause)No, not yet. I don't think it is the best time, I just met the guy.(pause) Well I don't want to freak out the guy, that would seem weird if I just told him at random.(pause) I will tell him, when we get to be better friends. So far we have been real brothers, and I need the company if I am going to live here the next four years.(Pause) Alright bye, love you.  
He hung up his phone and looked over at Mike who was coming back with two hotdogs in his hand.

Scene 10  
Finn had a fun time looking at all of the classes at campus, including the stage, in which they put on a show every three viewed every class from the filming classes to the dramatic arts classes. The acting classes had lots of props which looked like fun to him. He got his school schedule then went back to the seats set up waiting to make sure the tour was over. It was not. The teacher walked across the small stage to pull down a projector screen. But he was to short to reach it. He asked for help and Finn was about to accept when a boy a couple of seats down from him just stood to pull down the screen. he too could not reach so Finn stood up and pulled the screen boy that did get up gave Finn an angry stare. As he sat down most of the people were smirking at him.  
Teacher: Thank you...  
He paused trying to read the name tag Finn had on.  
Teacher: Finn.  
Finn sat back down next to the girl he was sitting next to looking back at the guy, who looked a little pissed. The girl next to Finn then spoke up.  
Girl: Don't worry about him.  
Finn looked at the girl and he admitted was hot,(No, no, Finn, Your engaged, your engaged). She was wearing a black blouse with a red tank under, darker skinny jeans and converse. She had a black hoddie on her lap. And the most amazing red hair Finn had ever seen which is what caught his eye.  
Finn: You know him?  
Finn looked for a name tag then stopped and realized that the action looked inappropriate from her point of view.  
She smiled and turned her chest to Finn.  
Lilly: Lilly,(Stacey Farber, "Ellie" from Degrassi).  
Finn: Finn.  
They shake hands.  
Finn: Do you know him?  
Finn looked back at the guy again who was taking notes.(Notes? Are we supposed to do that?) Finn got a panicky look on his face.  
Lilly: Hey don't freak. He's just a huge over achiever. He also thinks he should be in charge of everything.  
Finn: How do you know him?  
Finn took a last look to examine him again. His hair was a bit shaggy. He had a button up black,white and grey on unbutton, with a white T-shirt under, he had a leather jacket on as well. he had solid black jeans and black stylish heavy shoes.  
Lilly: We are from the same home town, which was small which means we were at the same high school,which was also small which means we pretty much had every class together which is how I know he is a over achiever.  
Finn nodded and looked back at the slide show presentation.  
Lilly: I would watch out if I was you, he doesn't like to be out shown.  
Finn looked at Lilly: Thanks.  
Lilly:After the tour do you want to go and get some lunch?  
Finn: Sure.  
He said without thinking. he had a oh crap look on his face then took out his phone and texted Rachel his plan.

Scene 11  
Lilly and Finn were sitting in a diner waiting for their food to arrive.  
Finn: I can't believe you ordered a triple meaty burger.  
Lilly: I love my meat.  
Finn: Me too.  
Finn smiled.  
Finn: So were you from?  
Lilly: Like I said a small town. You probably never heard of it.  
Finn: Try me.  
Lilly: Aream in Mississippi.  
Finn: That's not fair I got a c- in geography.  
Lilly: What about you?  
Finn: Lima, Ohio.  
Lilly smiled and nodded.  
Finn: You have no idea where that is, do you?  
Lilly smiled and laughed: No not rally. Their food arrived.  
The boy from earlier walked up to them. (Charlie From the glee project).  
Boy: Hello Lilly.  
Lily: James.  
Lilly paused from shoving down her food  
James turned to Finn: What is your problem humungo?  
Finn got a surprised yet pissed look on his face.  
James: You humiliated me in front of the class.  
Finn: we weren't in class.  
James: You still made me look bad and I want you to apologize.  
Finn: Really?  
James: Yeah.  
Finn: Okay, I'm sorry I humiliated you?  
James: I accept. So are you guys excited?  
Lilly: Yeah.  
James: I can't believe we are in New York. It is so amazing the first time isn't it?  
Finn: I've been here before.  
James: No one asked.  
Finn: But you kind of did.  
James ignored his statement: Well I got to go explore this city, I'll see you later Finn.  
Lilly: Bye Finn.  
She wrapped up her food and stood to leave.  
Finn: Wait, where are you going?  
James: We're going home first.  
Lilly: Then sightseeing.  
Finn: Wait you guys together.  
James: Of course.  
Lilly: I told you I didn't know one didn't I? So me moving in with James felt safe.  
Finn had a disappointed look on his face.  
Lilly: Don't worry we're not dating.  
Lilly laughed as she left with James.  
Finn had an uh-oh look as they left (I think I gave her the wrong impression.)

Scene 12  
Rachel: All I'm saying is that if we wanted a productive day we should have left your house a whole lot earlier.  
Mercedes: It's obviously not the New Yorker way to get up early.  
The three stood in the coffee shop line waiting to order.  
Mercedes: So when is NYADA opening its doors for class.  
Rachel: Freshmen, Orientation starts Monday classes start Tuesday.  
Mercedes: Isn't NYADA having auditions for its first musical tomorrow?  
Kurt: Yes, Rachel and I are both auditioning for it.  
Mercedes nodded not paying attention because during their conversation she noticed a cute barista making coffee.  
Mercedes: Oh Okay, Hope you guys whatever check out hottie at 11 o'clock.  
Kurt and Rachel give quick glances.  
Rachel: Cute.  
Kurt: Are you kidding me he's all kinds of hot.  
They spoke about him as they got closer o the front.  
Guy: What can I get you?  
Kurt and Rachel gave their orders.  
Guy: And for you?  
Mercedes: I'm good thanks, Anthony.  
Anthony: No problem. (Bryce from the glee project)  
Mercedes: I'm Mercedes.  
Anthony: Are you guys new in town?  
Rachel: Yes college fresh meat you can say.  
Anthony: Oh, where are you guys attending?  
Kurt: We're attending NYADA.  
Anthony: Great school.  
Rachel: You know of it?  
Anthony: Yeah, I lived in New York my whole life so, I'm pretty knowledgeable about this place. So where are you going?  
Mercedes: NYU.  
Anthony: Me too.  
Mercedes: Maybe you can give me a tour.  
Anthony: Yeah sure.  
Woman: Hello!  
Anthony: I better get back to work; these student loans aren't going to pay themselves off. I'll see ya next week during orientation.  
Mercedes: See ya.  
Rachel and Kurt walk out with Mercedes while drinking their coffee's.  
Mercedes: Let's go around the corner.  
Rachel: Why?  
Mercedes: Because I really did want coffee.  
They begin walking in the street talking.

Scene 13  
Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes are at a different coffee shop drinking and talking, Finn sits down, he kisses Rachel and gives a wave and hello to Kurt and Mercedes.  
Rachel: How did it go?  
Finn: Great the school is amazing.  
Kurt: How are the teachers?  
Finn: They seem pretty relaxed.  
Rachel: Have you signed up for any activities?  
Finn: No, not yet, I wanna get my feet in the ground first, you know?  
Mercedes: Have you met anyone?  
Finn: I met a few people who where okay.  
Mercedes: Okay?  
Finn: Well, I met this one girl who was really cool, and her roommate who already hates me. I apparently embarrassed him in front of everyone. I guess he's just really cocky and got his feelings hurt when I showed him up.  
Mercedes: Sounds like he's competitive.  
Kurt: You think that's bad Broadway actors are ten times more competitive than T.V. actors.  
Rachel: I agree, it's easy to get a movie or T.V. role but a Broadway role is something people would kill for.  
Mike and Ian came in and said hi to everyone.  
Kurt: What are you guys doing here.  
Mike: Not really sure, Rachel texted us this address and told us to be here as soon as possible.  
Rachel: I was hoping to go see a Broadway show although we may be starting to run low on funds.  
Mercedes: Flat broke is more like it.  
Rachel: But Still we could enjoy one show before we start getting super busy.  
Ian: You know I'm super rich, I could help with funds.  
Mike: How rich?  
Ian: Between Paris Hilton and two of The Beverly Hills housewives combined.  
Finn: That's rich.  
Ian: I can pay for your guys tickets.  
Rachel: No, no that's too much to ask.  
Ian: Fine, I'll, sugar coat it, Mike Your birthday wasa few days ago right?  
Finn: It was.  
Ian: Bam happy birthday. Mercedes, You made the down payment on your apartment right?  
Mercedes nodded.  
Ian: Here is my home welcoming gift Kurt, congrats on graduation. Let's see that just leaves you too.  
Rachel: You used every possible excuse.  
Finn: Yeah, what do you got left?  
Ian smiled: Congrats, here's my early wedding present.  
Rachel: Rats.  
Finn: He got us Rach.  
Ian: What do you say guys?  
Kurt: I say to wicked.  
Finn: Can we pick something everyone will like Kurt.  
Kurt: well sure but there is no other show starting till tomorrow and like Rachel said we should have some fun before we get all busy.  
Ian: Wicked it is, Mike and I will go ahead and buy the tickets, you guys could go get ready, meet in front of the theater at 9.  
Mercedes: Thanks Ian.  
Mike: Yeah this is really generous.  
Ian smiles: Let's go, see you guys later.  
Everyone says good bye to Ian Mike.  
Rachel and Kurt: We're going too Wicked!

Scene 14  
Mike: That was really cool, what what you did for us back there. You are a really good friend.  
Ian: Any friend other than good shouldn't be allowed right?  
Mike: Yeah.  
They were both in line to buy tickets. They moved up a little in the line.  
Mike: So how did your family become so rich.  
Ian: Honestly thats one thing I am going have to ignore. I just would rather not talk about it.  
Mike: That's cool.  
hey moved up to a sale's clerk.  
Ian: 6 seats in row c.  
Mike widened his eyes: Those are great seats, that gotta be expensive. We could honestly sit farther back.  
Ian: I am treating you guys so don't worry about it.  
Ian paid her high fee.  
Ian: Text everyone and tell them they better look sharp.  
Mike smiled and pulled out his phone.  
Scene 15  
Rachel opened her phone to check it and laughed.  
Rachel: Mike said to look our best and that Ian got us great seats.  
She put her phone down and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. She already had on a beautiful black and white dress on. Finn walked in wearing a sharp suit.  
Finn: well, well?  
Rachel: Handsome, me?  
Finn: Beautiful.  
Rachel: Alright let's meet Kurt and Mercedes down stairs.  
Finn: Wait, I love you.  
Rachel smiled as she felt that warm feeling she hadn't felt in a while, she couldn't tell if it was from Finn or Wicked but it felt right.  
Rachel: I love you too.  
They kiss.  
Flash  
Mercedes: Ready?  
Kurt: Of course.  
Kurt had on a flashy suit with a purple tie, Mercedes had a pink, red, and white dress on.  
Mercedes: Finn and Rachel will be here any second.  
They heard their door bell.  
Mercedes: See?  
she walks to it and opens it to find a kissing Finchel.  
Mercedes smirks then rolls her eyes.  
Rachel: Done yet?  
Mercedes: Give me a minute.  
Kurt: Almost.  
Mercedes and Kurt check them selves out in the mirror one last time.  
Kurt: Okay let's go.  
They leave the apartment and lock the door.  
Scene 16  
Ian: Lookin' sharp Mike.  
Mike: Thanks, you too.  
they finishing tieing their ties.  
Mike: hey I know everyone is really greatful for helping us out, we really appreciate it.  
Ian: It's fine I'm just glad I'm making friends. We better go before we miss the show.  
The guys gather their belongings and leave their dorm room

Scene 17  
People are shuffling out of the theater and onto the street as the last showing of Wicked is over.  
Rachel: Amazing, the best seat I have ever gotten for a show.  
Kurt:I know I feel like I could touch Glinda's hand.  
Mercedes: Anyone hungry?  
Mike: Starved.  
Ian: Dinner?  
Finn: No, you've done enough, let us at least buy you dinner.  
Everyone but Kurt and Rachel agreed.  
Kurt: We wish we could come along guys.  
Rachel:But NYADA having auditions for its fall play tomorrow.  
Mike: Right I totally forgot Juilliard is helping out.  
Ian: Yeah, I was auditioning for that too.  
Mike: As am I. But I didn't think you guys would its not your style.  
Rachel: It's a musical isn't it.  
Mike: Well yeah but.  
Ian: I don't think they know we, shouldn't tell them, it will give us the upper hand.  
Mike: Right, well, good night, see you guys tomorrow.  
Mike and Ian leave.  
Rachel: Kurt, let's go now!  
Kurt and Rachel walk to the street to hail a cab and get in and leave Mercedes and Finn behind.  
Finn: They just ditched us.  
Mercedes: Yup.  
Finn: Still hungry?  
Mercedes: Yup.  
Finn smiled and held out his arm and Mercedes put hers through the loop Finn had made and they walked down the street together.

Scene 18  
Rachel and Kurt are in Kurt's apartment going threw the song they were going to audition with.  
Kurt: Wait, wait, wait, wait, it's got me bugged. What did Ian and Mike mean?  
Rachel: Kurt, Kurt relax, they are probably just trying to freak us out. I'm sure we will do amazing.  
Mercedes opens the bedroom door in her pajamas.  
Mercedes: Can you guys shut the hell up I am trying to get some sleep.  
Kurt: Mercedes, please go back to bed.  
Mercedes: I know you didn't just speak to me like that boy I will go over there and...  
Rachel: Alright, alright I get it. I'm leaving, I'll see ya tomorrow.  
Mercedes: Good night girl.  
We follow Rachel out of the apartment as she shuts the door she hears Kurt scream in terror as Mercedes yells.  
Rachel goes up to her apartment to find Finn passed out on the couch with the television, that surprisingly works, on. Rachel wakes him slightly and turns off the television then moves him from the couch to the bed.  
Rachel: Good night.  
She kisses him on th cheek.  
Finn mumbling: Night.  
Rachel smiles and gets ready for bed.

_Scene 19_  
_Rachel and Kurt are sitting in the Auditorium waiting for auditions to start when Mike and Ian sneak behind them. They look at each other counting to three then shaking their shoulders._  
_Kurt:Oh! You scared us half to death._  
_Mike: You guys are early._  
_Rachel: You would think but there are two people in front of us already._  
_Ian: Who?_  
_Rachel: This couple named Jenna and Benny._  
_Julia: It's Julia and Bernard._  
_(Shanna and Abraham The Glee Project)_  
_Bernard: It's not like you we blame you, we hear you came from a retarded school._  
_Kurt: A retarded school that won show choir nationals._  
_Julia: Oh, don't to cocky Hun, it was just a sympathy win._  
_Mike rolled his eyes._  
_Rachel: So are you going to a rave or something._  
_They both had rebellious rocker clothes on._  
_Julia: We are going to get up there and kick your..._  
_Bernard: Hold t dear, save it for the song._  
_Man: Bernard and Julia._  
_They smiled and walk toward the stage._  
_Kurt: Okay, what was with their costumes._  
_Ian: Guys we are so sorry._  
_Mike: Yeah, if we known this was going to happen we would have told you guys last night._  
_Ian: This is a rock musical._  
_Rachel and Kurt widened their eyes in surprise._  
_The music for Bowling For Soup's High School Never Ends song begins._  
___Bernard- Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
___Julia- Hey!_  
___Bernard- Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
___Julia- Hey! Four years you think for sure._  
___Bernard- That's all you got to endure._  
___Julia- All the total dicks._  
___Bernard- All the stuck up chicks._  
___Julia- So superficial, so immature._  
___Bernard- Then when you graduate._  
___Julia- You take a look around and you say _  
___Julia and Bernard- Hey wait!_  
___Bernard- This is the same as where i just came from_  
___Julia- I thought it was over, ah thats just great._  
___Julia and Bernard- The whole the damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex. Who's got the money who gets the honeys. Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess._  
___Julia- And you still don't have the right look and you don't have the right friends._  
___Bernard- Nothin' changes but the faces the names and the trends._  
___Julia and Bernard- High school never ends!_

___Bernard- Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
___Julia- Hey!_  
___Bernard- Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
___Julia-Hey!_  
___Julia-Check out the popular kids, you'll never guess what Jessica did!_  
___Bernard-And did Mary Kate lose all that weight?_  
___Julia- And Katie had baby,_  
___Julia and Bernard- So I guess Tom's straight!_  
___Julia- And the only thing that matters is climbing up that social ladder._  
___Bernard-Still care about your hair and the car you drive, doesn't matter if your sixteen or thirty five._  
___Julia and Bernard- The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed and who's having sex, Who's in the club and who's on the drugs and who's throwing up before they digest._  
_Julia and Bernard both point at Rachel and Kurt at this point of the song._  
___Julia- And you still don't have the right look._  
___Bernard- And you don't have the right friends, Oh! High school never ends._  
___Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
___Julia- High school never ends!_  
___Bernard-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
___Julia- High school never ends!_  
___Bernard-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
___Julia- Here we go again._  
___Bernard-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh-Oh._  
_Julia and Bernard bow and eye Rachel and Kurt as they walk off stage._  
_Kurt: Rachel, what are we going to do._  
_Rachel: Leave, leave now!_  
_Mike: See you guys._  
_Rachel and Kurt stand up and rush out as Julia and Bernard walk up to Mike and Ian._  
_Julia: Where did your friends go?_  
_Ian: Family emergency, they had to go._  
_Mike: Yeah or they would have totally shown you up._  
_Bernard:That's not an excuse, my mother was choking on a snack during a third grade performance of Thanksgiving dinner and I stayed in character as Indian Number 1._  
_Mike: Well they actually have souls._  
_Ian: Now excuse us we have to practice._  
_They leave Julia and Bernard._  
_Julia:Oh my God! We made Rachel Berry nervous._  
_Bernard: I can't believe it!_

Scene 20

Rachel: I have never been so embarrassed Finn.  
Finn: Hey, I bet if you had known about this earlier you would have gotten that lead. You are amazing Rachel.  
Rachel: I know, but I always feel imperfect, I keep getting myself down when I know I'm great.  
Finn: Okay Then ignore yourself and think of the people listening to you. They come because they want to hear you, they want to be entertained. Never forget your star power Rachel, I love you.  
Rachel: I love you too.  
Finn and Rachel lay in the bed and continue to talk about their day as the screen turns black.

Song list  
1. Here I Go Again  
2. No One  
3. High School Never ends  
Promo for next episode...  
College Time  
Finn: Wait, weren't we already doing that.  
Class Time  
Finn: Oh, okay.  
flash to new scene  
Rachel:Finn, you want to cuddle a bit?  
Finn: Can't class starts in 20 minutes.  
flash to new scene  
Finn starts to make out with Rachel but she pushes away.  
Rachel: I can't I got class in an hour as she gets out of bed.  
Can Finchel Survive New York.  
Rachel: What are you doing Finn?  
Finn is laying on top of Lilly and about to Kiss her.  
Finn: I'm not cheating.  
Kurt: Oh my gaga.  
Mercedes:Did he just rat himself out?  
Finn: I swear.  
Rachel:Why? Why would you say that?  
flash to new scene  
Finn: Rachel I love you.  
flash to new scene  
Rachel is walking out of the apartment crying.


	2. Episode 2

New York to Us Episode 2 "Auditions Start Now"I do not own glee or any songs that were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me, where as glee characters belong to the show respectively

Scene 1

Rachel lay in her tiny bed next to Finn and smiled as she watched him sleeping. The alarm snapped her out of her trance and she turned over to turn it off. Finn opened his eyes and saw his Fiancé sitting up in bed looking down at him.

Finn smiled: Morning.

Rachel: Good Morning.

Finn sits up and kisses her, and kisses her, and they continue this for a few seconds until Rachel slowly pushes Finn off of her.

Rachel: I can't I got class in an hour.

Rachel gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. Finn sighs and collapses back into bed.

New York To Us

Scene 2  
Rachel knocks on a door and waits for a few seconds, she looks down the nice hallway and smiles at the beauty. when the door opens though her smile changes to a frown when she sees an unready Kurt at it.  
Rachel: Kurt, why aren't you ready, it's a ten minute walk and class starts in twenty.  
Kurt: and I will be ready in less than five.  
Rachel rolled her eyes and sat on their couch.  
Kurt: I would have been done earlier if Mercedes hadn't hogged the bathroom!  
Mercedes came out of their bedroom ready to go.  
Rachel: Where you off to?  
Mercedes: NYU's orientation is today and cutie from the coffee shop will be there today remember?  
Rachel: Right, can you do me a huge favor?  
Mercedes: Maybe, it depends, will it cost me money?  
Rachel: Not unless you are offering.  
Mercedes: What is it?  
Rachel: Spend some time with Finn today.  
Mercedes: Isn't he getting and education like the rest of us.  
Racehl: Yes but classes don't start till tomorrow.  
Mercedes rolled her eyes and changed her position of stance.  
Rachel: Please Mercedes, I don't want him cooped up in that gross tiny apartment all day, I want him to actually go live in New York. It's only for a few hours, we have two classes today.  
Mercedes: fine, okay, I'll drag him to my orientation but he better not kill my chances with Anthony.  
Rachel: Yay, thank you so much.  
Kurt: Okay I'm done.  
Rachel: That was fast.  
Kurt: Well, I am Kurt Hummel.  
Rachel: Thank you so much, I owe you.  
Kurt pulled Rachel toward their door as Mercedes smiled and watched them walk out.

Scene 3  
Mercedes used a key to open an apartment door and sneaked in. She looked around their apartment and then walked toward the television. She walked pass the bedroom door open and looked in wondering where Finn was. then she saw him, walk by, completely naked. She screamed of course and scared the life out of Finn he turned toward Mercedes and Mercedes moved her head toward one of windows.  
Finn: Mercedes! What are you doing here?  
Mercedes: Finn, I love you and all but please for the love of god put some clothes on.  
Finn looked down then ran for the door and shut it.  
Mercedes slightly laughed as she looked relieved. Finn opened the door with some pants and a t-shirt on.  
Finn: Do people not knock anymore?  
Mercedes: Hey, be nice I'm doing this as a favor to your fiance.  
Finn: and what is that exactly?  
Mercedes: She said something about living in New York.  
Finn: Wait, aren't we doing that already?  
Mercedes: I think she meant just getting out and doing things.  
Finn: Oh okay.  
Mercedes: Are you clean?  
Finn: Yes.  
Mercedes: Then lets go.  
Finn walked over to the closet with Mercedes following. She opened the door and walked as Finn put his coat on and left the apartment closing and locking the door.

Scene 4  
Kurt and Rachel walk in the Auditorium and walk toward a pair of seats off on the right.  
Rachel: I'm so happy, our first class in NYADA and we have it together. How lucky are we?  
Kurt: beyond lucky, I mean we are lucky to even be here let alone be in the same class.  
Kurt and Rachel sat together as the last of the students walked in and took their seats.  
The Teacher (Kate Hudson) walked out on the stage.  
Miss July: Excuse me all, yes I am talking now, I am your performing arts teacher Miss July. I am one of the best you will meet so I know that you are all honored to be here. A few things you should know about me, I hate liars, don't do it. I hate quitters, don't do it. And I hate back talkers, don't do it.  
Kurt and Rachel were both in Awe, and also a little thrown back.  
Miss July: Your first assignment begins now. I will call one of you randomly to read me a monologue, if I like you, you get to be in the play I am currently directing. I usually only take one candidate but this year I am taking three. You see me good friend Carmen recommended to me a few good students to have in this play and when I saw their names on the auditions list I couldn't wait, but to my surprise they didn't show.  
Kurt and Rachel look at each other worryingly.  
Miss July: I guess they didn't want to be stars.  
Miss July walked over to a table on stage and picked up a folder.  
Miss July: Chealsy Meyers.  
The girl walked up to the stage and read over her monologue as Miss July walked over to the audience. Her expression flashed from smiling to tired. She looked over at the clock.  
Miss July: We'll continue this tomorrow, go, your teachers are waiting and they don;t have patience.  
Rachel and Kurt left.  
Kurt: what are we going to do.  
Rachel: Practice.  
Kurt: Practice?  
Rachel: A number, if she calls us she'll definitely remember our names. I've been studying her for a few months now and I know she'll ask us to sing something.

Kurt: Is that gonna be a good idea?  
Rachel: We'll just explain our reason of not showing, sing the songs, then she'll totally forgive us, we may even get a leg up of all the other students. Where are you going?  
Kurt: Singing.  
Rachel: Dance.  
They give each other a quick hug.  
Rachel: Good luck.  
Kurt: Good luck.

Scene 5  
Mercedes and Finn exited a cab and walked across the campus of NYU and followed the masses of the new students walking around. Mercedes searched the quad for Anthony but couldn't find him.  
Finn: Who are you looking for?  
Mercedes: just someone.  
Finn: Come on Mercedes, I'll be your Kurt for today.  
Mercedes: Kurt, Rachel, and I met a cute guy at a coffee shop, going here, and and he'd promise he'd give me a tour.  
Finn: Nice, that is a legitamit in, he definitely likes you.  
Mercedes: Now, if only I can find him.  
Finn looked around trying to help Mercedes.  
Finn: What does he look like?  
Mercedes: Tall, black and cute.  
Finn: I'm going to need more than that.  
Mercedes: I think he has brown hair, and amazing hazel eyes, I couldn't see much because he had a hat on.  
Finn squinted in a spot.  
Finn: Does he happen to be light complected.  
Mercedes: Yes.  
Finn: Than I think I found your hottie.  
Mercedes turned around toward Finn's direction. She saw Anthony smiling and talking to a group of people.  
Mercedes: Look at his curls they are so cute.  
Finn: Yes they are.  
Finn said as helpful as possible.  
Finn looked over at Mercedes awkwardly then became frustrated and grabbed her hand.  
Mercedes: What are you doing?  
Finn: We are going to go talk to him.  
Mercedes: Ah, no he's busy. I don't want to bother him.  
Finn: Mercedes, come on you are way more confident than this.  
Mercedes: I used to be but I'm just not anymore.  
Finn: What do you mean?  
Mercedes: I let my heat free and it fell for the wrong guy. Don't get me wrong, I love Sam, but I need someone here for me. I need someone to be here, to depend on them, and I'm way out here and Sam's way over there. It wouldn't be fair, I had to let him go.  
Finn: So then go get your man, or all that would have been for nothing. I've known you for years Mercedes and I know you can do what you want to if you put your mind to it.  
Mercedes took a deep breath and chuckled: Thanks.  
She gave him a hug as Anthony walked up to : Hey.  
Anthony: I'm glad I found you.  
He looked over at Finn.  
Mercedes: This is Finn.  
Anthony: Hello.  
Finn: Hi.  
Anthony: Sorry if I inertupted anything between you and your boyfriend.  
Mercedes and Finn freeze in shock.  
Anthony: Are you both going here?  
Mercedes: Ah, oh no,  
Finn: I think you got this all wrong. I'm engaged.  
Mercedes: And I'm not. He's just a really good high school friend from my glee club.  
Anthony: Oh I'm sorry, so your gay?  
Finn: No!  
Mercedes: No, no ,no ,no.  
Finn: Let me go back and fix what I said earlier. I'm engaged to a girl.  
Anthony: Aw man, I'm so sorry.  
Finn: Its fine, believe it or not I get that a lot.  
Mercedes looks back at Finn and smiles.  
Anthony: So your ready for the tour?  
Mercedes: Yes,  
Finn: Mind if I tag along, I promise I'll be quiet.  
Anthony: of course not, let's start over here.  
Mercedes smiled and followed until she was out of his view.  
Mercedes: You better not throw me off my game Finn, be good and shut up.  
Finn: I will be on my best behavior mommy.  
Mercedes and Finn started following him again.

Scene 6

Ian and Mike walked into their dorm.

Ian: Wow, you are really good.

Mike: I didn't get in because I wasn't.

Ian: Truth, I'm gonna hit the showers you comin'?

Mike: No time, I got an advance dance class held at NYADA today.

Ian: Oh, okay, I guess I'll see ya later.

Mike: Yeah see ya.

Mike fell back on his bed for a few seconds then sat back up and started to get dressed.

Scene7  
Mercedes and Anthony were walking around outside of the campus across the quad.  
Anthony: And that's everything I know.  
Mercedes: This place seems really big now that I'm here.  
Finn was behind them with his hands behind him, smiling at them, amused.  
Anthony stopped and smiled at Mercedes and she returned the look.  
Anthony then turned his head to Finn.  
Anthony: Do you have any questions?  
Finn: No, I'm good.  
Mercedes gave him a look.  
Finn: I'm gonna go see what this thing is.  
Finn left them alone and walked over to a bench under a tree. He sat on the bench under the tree, looking around then down twiddling his thumbs. A girl jumped down next to him.  
Lilly: Boo.  
Finn looked up and smiled: What are you doing here?  
Lilly: Well, I live down the street, with the college so close James and I got a deal on the apartment. Anyway I was walking home and I look to my right and to my surprise I see you heading over to sit on this bench all by your lonesome. What are you doing here anyway?  
Finn: I'm here with my friend.  
He motions with his head over to Anthony and Mercedes.  
Lilly: He's cute.  
Finn: Actually She's my friend and he's her current crush.  
Lilly:Aw, they're cute together, and poor you having to be all alone.  
Finn: A sacrifice for friend, that's the kind of person I am.  
Lilly: You know, I didn't expect you to be the kind of guy who has friends that are girls since your so darn cute they probably all fall for you.  
Finn look awkwardly at Lilly: Sometimes but when I tell them I'm engaged they sure do back down.  
Lilly: Your engaged?  
Finn: Yes, for six months now.  
Lilly: Oh, wow, you need to tell me about your future wife.  
Finn: Sure, how about over lunch?  
Finn helped Lilly off the bench and walks over to Mercedes and Anthony.  
Finn: hey.  
Mercedes looks at Finn annoyingly and changes her expression when she sees Lilly.  
Finn: Mercedes, Anthony, this is a friend from class, Lilly. Lilly, this is Anthony, sorry man I don't have a title for you yet , I just met you, and Mercedes, one of my best friends from high school.  
Lilly: hi.  
Mercedes: Nice to meet you.  
Anthony: Hello.  
Finn: I'm gonna give you guys some privacy, Lilly and I are gonna go catch a bite. Tell Rach I'll be home later.  
Finn and Lilly left Anthony and Mercedes in the quad.

Scene 8  
Mike was walking in a hallway with a bag on his shoulder. he was in his dance outfit. he was about to open the door to his class when he ran into someone else's hand.  
Mike: Rachel?  
Rachel: Mike, Hey.  
They stood in front of each other awkwardly unsure of how to greet one another. Finally Mike moved into give her a hug and Rachel mover slightly to the left so she can warp her arms around him without moving his bag and also to make room for his head to rest on her shoulder.  
Rachel and Mike than pulled away each smiling.  
Rachel: I'm guessing you're here for the advanced dance class?  
Mike: Yeah, since NYADA and Juilliard are sister schools and this class was announced last week when I first got here, so I signed up for it.  
Rachel nods: That's great, you know now that I think about it more, the only other thing you and I had together was glee club. It'll be fun to spend some more time together.  
Mike: Yeah, How's Finn?  
Rachel: He's good, he should be with Mercedes right now expirencing the New York life style.  
Mike: You know we should all go out together again like when we did for Wicked.  
Rachel: That's sounds great, the buzz around the school is there is this Karoke Bar where we can go and "show off".  
Mike and Rachel smile at each other, admiring one another until a few students walk between them to enter the class breaking their connection.  
Mike: um, we better get going.  
Rachel: Right we don't want to be late.  
Mike opened the door for her and she smiled and walked in Mike following.

Scene 9  
Ian was sitting in a bar at table to fit about 8. he had a drink. Mercedes walked in and looked around then smiled when she saw Ian.  
Mercedes: hey.  
Ian: Hi.  
Mercedes sat next to him,  
Ian: Do you know what we are doing here?  
Mercedes motioned her head toward the stage.  
Mercedes: My guess is singing.  
Ian looks over at the stage to see a few tv's and a microphone being set up.  
Ian: Of course.  
Mercedes: We should start practicing.  
Ian: I wonder what they have avaliable?  
Rachel Mike and Kurt walked in walked over to Mercedes and Ian, and they all sat.  
Rachel: Where's Finn?  
Mercedes: He didn't tell you?  
Rachel: Tell me what?  
Mercedes: We ran into one of his friends from class and to give me some space he went out to lunch with her. he didn't call you?  
Rachel: Oh, he probably did, but I was in class. I'll let him know where we are at.  
Rachel took her phone out and began texting.  
Ian: Good because we are signing you two up.  
Rachel: What?  
Ian: I wanna see you two duet together. i keep hearing from Mike that you are amazing.  
Rachel: Thank you, and I am.  
We are. And I will sing if you will.  
Ian: Okay, but I'm going to need a partner.  
Kurt turned his head in embarrassment. Ian moved from him to Mercedes.  
Mercedes: oh, hell yes. I am ready to show up Rachel Berry anytime anywhere.  
Rachel: So we're all singing.  
Rachel looked down when her phone vibrated.  
Ian: Yes now we just need a song.  
Rachel: Finn said he'll be here soon.  
Ian: I know the perfect song, and if you say this place is the NYADA hang out than I know for sure they'll have it.  
Ian got up and walked up to the bar.  
Mercedes: what happened?  
Kurt: I'm embarrassed okay, what if he isn't gay?  
Ian came back.  
Ian: we're all set.  
The scene jumped in time to a more crowded bar. Finn is still not there.  
Rachel: Maybe we should call it off, Finn still isn't here yet.  
Ian: I'm here and besides I already paid.  
Rachel: well, who is going to sing with me then?  
Ian: Mike will sing with you.  
Mike:What, I don't think, I am in no way on Rachel's level I don't even think I'm as good as all of you are.  
Rachel: Mike, please I would love to sing with you.  
Mike: Really?  
Rachel: well, yeah, you are really good, and to be honest 10 times better than when you first joined glee club.  
Owner: that was great, but up next, I think we should all get excited about this, we have a group performance by Ian Henderson, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, and a Finn Hudson.  
They all get up as Kurt claps for them. They each grab a microphone.  
Rachel: Um, our friend Finn couldn't make it so this amazing person right here, is replacing him.  
Rachel had her arm around him and Mike strangely liked it when she said he'll replace him.  
Mike: Hi, I'm Mike Chang.  
Mercedes: Let's get this thing going guys.  
Ian pressed play on the machine and music started to play. Rachel smiled at the selection then pulled Mike with her to the very edge of the stage.  
_Mike- Once I was a selfish fool who never understood _  
(Mike pulled Rachel up to him) _Though on the outside I looked good! Then we met and you made me the man I am today, Tracy I'm in love with you no matter what you weigh 'cause_  
_Mike and Rachel- With out love life is like the seasons with no summer, Without love life is rock 'n' roll with out a drummer,_  
_Mike- Tracy_  
_Mike and Rachel- I'll be yours forever cause I never wanna be with out love_  
_Mike- Tracy never set me free._  
_Mike and Rachel- No I ain't lyin'_  
_Mike- Never set me free Tracy_  
_Mike and Rachel- No, no, no._  
_Mercedes- Living in the ghetto black is every where ya go who'd've thought I'd love a boy with skin as white as winter's snow._  
_Ian- In my ivory tower life was just a hostest snack but now I've tasted chocolate, and I'm never going back._  
_Ian with Rachel and Mike- 'Cause without love_  
_Ian- Life is like a beat that you can't follow_  
_Mercedes with Rachel and Mike- Without love_  
_Mercedes- Life is like Doris day at they Apollo._  
_Ian and Mercedes- So darlin' never set me free, oh I'm yours forever never set me free._  
_Ian, Mike, Rachel, and Mercedes- No, no, no! 'cause without love._  
_Ian- Life is like a prom that won't invite us._  
_All- Without love._  
_Mike- Life's getting my big break and laryngitis._  
_All- Like a week that's only Monday's, only ice cream never sundaes, like circle with no center, like a door marked "Do not Enter" Darlin' I'll be yours forever 'casue I never wanna be without love._  
_Ian- Now, that you've captured me._  
Finn walked in a smiled when sees his friends onstage, then walks over to Kurt.  
_All- Without love._  
_Rachel- I surrender happily._  
_All- Without love_  
_Mercedes- Seaweed never set me free_  
_All (Mercedes)- No, no no! (No I ain't lyin') Never set me free_  
_Mike and Rachel (Ian and Mercedes)-(No,no,no!) No I don't wanna leave without you Darlin' you have_  
_Ian, Mercedes, Mike, and Rachel- Best Believe me never leave me without love._  
The crowd cheered. Finn and Kurt stood at their tables clapping. Mike and Rachel hugged but Rachel saw Finn and ran off stage to hug him. Mike frowned for a second until Ian came up from behind him and gave him a high five. They then walked off stage.

Scene 10  
Rachel and Finn walked into their apartment. Rachel takes off her heels and sets her purse on the kitchen counter top as Finn takes off his coat and hangs it in the closet.  
Finn: Are you gonna go straight to bed?  
Rachel ignored him as she walked into their bedroom. Finn followed her in but she walked into their bathroom and shut the door. Finn sighed and changed into his pj's.  
Rachel did the same.  
Finn: So, you're gonna ignore me now?  
Rachel: You made me a little upset Finn. You said you would be there, and you weren't. You left us alone out there. If Mike hadn't stepped in it would have looked like we were backing down. And I don't back down.  
Finn: Rachel, I am truly sorry. I was catching up with a friend, talking about classes for tomorrow and I lost track of time. I tried to get there on time, but you know New York Rachel. There was a lot of traffic.  
Rachel: I understand that Finn, but you have to realize that you have been a leader to me and to a lot of other people because you inspire them, and for you to fall short on something. It's just really upsetting.  
Rachel came out of the bathroom and got into bed. Finn followed her.  
Rachel: I'm not mad at you at all; I'm just a little disappointed.  
Rachel turned off her light and went to sleep. Finn stayed up in bed thinking about what she said

Scene 11  
Kurt and Rachel walked into auditorium taking seats off on the left in the front row.  
Kurt: So do you wanna go first?  
Rachel: Well, I would, but what if I'm better?  
Kurt gave her an angry look.  
Rachel: Kurt I am serious.  
Cassie July walked along the stage already looking angry.  
Kurt: You're right, you should go that way she takes out all her angry on you and there wouldn't be enough for me.  
July: I was looking through the scripts in this class and a certain name popped out at me. One of the quitters from my play auditions is in this class as I speak. Rachel berry, Where are you?  
Rachel sunk in her seat as Kurt looked the other way embarrassed to be sitting next to her.  
Flash  
Finn and Lilly were sitting next to each other in a big bright class room that reminded Finn of the choir room. James was in the back ground studying a book from the class.  
Finn: What are we in again?  
Lilly: Um, I don't know, my schedule doesn't say what this class is, just that we need to be here at this time.  
James shut his book and walked over, standing in between them.  
James: I hear this class is new this year, something that we put on our application qualified us to be put in here.  
Finn: Whose our teacher.  
James: Well,nothing is yet garenteed but I've heard out teacher, is a Broadway actor, he was a high school coach a year before.  
Finn: What kind of coach?  
James: A vocal coach.  
Lilly: Cool, maybe its singing class, I put that down as one of my special traits.  
James: So did I.  
Finn: Me too, I also think I met this coach before.  
Lilly: Awesome, You'll get all the parts.  
Finn: Not really, because if it is who I think it is, we are going to go through hell with Du-  
Goolsby: Dustin Goolsby, at your service kids. I am your, young aspiring actors, vocal coach. Your all here because you all have some kind of experience with music or singing.  
Finn leaned back and tried to hide behind James and Lilly.  
Goolsby: To get a fill of your guys' talent I' am going to choose one of you to go up and show me what you got. Lilly turned around and looked for Finn and saw him leaning back in his chair behind her and James.  
Lilly: What are you doing?  
Goolsby: Punk Rock.  
Lilly knew he was talking to her because her hoddie she had on was from her favorite band MxPx, the boots she had on was leather and scruffed and the amount of eyeliner she had on was a bit heavier than what most people use on a daily occasion.  
Lilly looked forward.  
Goolsby: yes, you, what's your name?  
Lilly: Lilly Meyers.  
Goolsby: Come up, sing for us, anything you have in your back pocket.  
Lilly: um, okay.  
Lilly walked up to the front.  
Lilly: Can I get some help?  
Some of the students walked up to her, they huddled and then took their places at their instruments.  
Flash  
Rachel stood: I am Rachel Berry.  
July smiled and walked off stage: Show me something racey, something fun. What the hell just surprise me.  
Rachel smiled.  
Flash  
Goolsby: What the hell, just go with it.  
Lilly also smiled then the song started.  
Finn, James, and Kurt on the Yeah yeahs  
_Lilly- You say that I'm messing with your head All 'cause I was making out with your friend. Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun. you're on your knees begging please stay with me but honestly I just need to be a little crazy._  
_Flash_  
_Rachel- All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around._  
Kurt smiles as Rachel stands as the Microphone confident  
_Rachel- And I really don't care about_  
Flash to Lilly, Finn smiles at Lilly and so does James and Goolsby.  
_Lilly and Rachel- If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby, All my life I've been good but now Whoa what the hell?_  
_Lilly- What, what, what, what the hell?_  
Finn and James cheered Goolsby looked over at Finn and cocked his eye brow.  
Flash  
_Rachel- So what if I go out on a million dates? you never call or listen to me anyway. I rather rage than sit around and wait all day. Don't get me wrong i just need some time to play._  
Flash to Lilly. The group was clapping and having a good time.  
_Lilly- you're on your knees begging please stay with me but honestly I just need to be a little crazy All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking what the hell?_  
Flash to Rachel. the group is more collected and mellow other than Kurt.  
_Rachel-All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is t mess around and I don't really care about_  
Flash  
_Lilly- All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking what the hell? All I want is to mess around And i don't really care about._  
Flash  
Rachel on stage  
_Lilly and Rachel- If you love me, if you hate me you can't save me, baby, baby, all my Life I've been good but now, Woah, what the hell?_  
Kurt: Woo!  
Kurt gave her a standing ovation as the rest just stared at him, Kurt looked around awkwardly and sat down.  
July: Excuse me, who are you?  
Kurt: Kurt Hummel.  
July:Oh, the other quitter, well than, get on stage, hurry, i don't have all day, okay? Mrs. Fruit or what ever your name was you can get off my stage now Rachel looked over at Kurt as they passed each other.  
Flash  
Goolsby: thank you punk rock, you can sit down now. Finn Hudson.  
Finn's smile turned to a frown as Goolsby took Lilly's spot in front.  
Goolsby:well, well, Lima's little Quarter back made it to new York City. Last Time I saw you We were here and your little glee club took twelf place at national show choir competition. I do believe it was yours and your girlfriends fault that cost you that win.  
Finn: Actually, she's my fiance now, and if you didn't hear we won nationals last year.  
Goolsby: oh, so little Finny turned into a champion. well, why don't you come up here and show us the reason you won. why don't you sing us...  
Flash  
Kurt: Just Dance.  
Flash  
Goolsby: by...  
Finn: Lady Gaga, I know.  
Finn walked up to the front and took a deep breath.  
Lilly smiled.  
Flash  
Kurt took a deep breath as Rachel give him a thumbs up.  
Scene 12  
_Kurt- red one, konvict_  
Flash  
_Finn- Gaga, oh-oh, eh._  
Flash  
_Kurt- I've had a little bit too much, much. All of the people start to rush, start to rush by. How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink oh man. Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone._  
Flash  
_Finn- What's going on on the floor? I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool, what's the name of his club? I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright Just Dance,_  
Flash  
_Kurt- gonna be okay, da, da, doo, doo-mmm Just Dance._  
Flash  
_Finn- Spin that record babe da, da, doo, doo-mmm._  
Flash  
_Kurt- Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh, oh, oh-oh, How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out right, control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say and we're all getting hosed tonight, oh, oh, oh-oh._  
Flash  
_Finn- When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog. can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw, And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah_  
Flash to Kurt  
_Kurt and Finn- just dance gonna be okay, da, da, doo, doo-mmm. just Dance, spin that record babe, da, da, doo, doo-mmm._  
_Finn- Woo! let go!_  
_Kurt- half psychotic, sick, hypnotic, got my blue print its symphanic._  
Flash  
_Finn- half psychotic, sick, hypnotic got my blue print electronic._  
Flash  
_Kurt- Go! Use your muscle, carve it wotk it hustle_  
_Finn- I got it_  
_Kurt- just stay close enough to get it Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it. Spend the lasho_  
Flash  
_Finn- I got it_  
_Kurt- in your pocko_  
_Finn- I got it_  
_Finn and Kurt- just dance gonna be okay, da, da, doo, doo-mmm_  
_Finn- Just dance_  
_Kurt- Spin that record babe_  
_Finn- da, da, doo, doo-mmm._  
Flash  
_Kurt and Finn- just dance, gonna be okay, da, da, doo, doo-mmm._  
_Finn- just dance_  
_Kurt- Spin that record babe_  
_Finn- da, da, doo, doo-mmm._

Flash  
_Finn and Kurt- just Dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance, dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance._  
Lilly and James cheer the loudest and smile. Goolsby has more of an evil smile on.  
Flash  
July: now that is what I like, confidence, take no prisoners. Rachel, Kurt, you've earned my forgiveness, but you only get one chance with me so don't give it and Kurt nodded out of fear as July took the stage.  
Flash  
Goolsby: now that is what i am talking about, punk rock, and Six-foot here are perfect examples as to were you all want to be.  
Goolsby: You can sit down now.  
Finn smiled awkwardly and sat down.  
Lilly: You were so good.  
Finn: Thanks.  
James: not half bad  
James patted him on the back James smiled and Finn smiled back as Golsby continued the class.  
Scene 13  
Finn and Lilly were walking out of the building both carrying a stack of paper work.  
Lilly: lucky we have a heads up as to when all of our performances are due.  
Finn: Unlucky that our first one is next week.  
Lilly: I'm not worried, I have a great partner.  
Finn:At first I was but when he said we can choose our own partners I was relieved.  
Lilly:Need a ride?  
Finn: You have a car?  
Lilly: Its about the only thing from home that I brought with me.  
Finn: okay, cabs cost a fortune here.  
Lilly walked to the student parking lot, Finn followed closely behind her.  
Lilly: So do you want to practice today?  
Finn: we go to the diner and talk it over, how we want to attack it than you can come over later to my place. that way James doesn't bother us.  
Lilly: okay.  
Lilly smiled sweetly and Finn smiled back, that goofy yet wholesome smile that he didn't give to many people, only the ones that have that special place in his heart. Which made him think about Rachel and how he used to smile like that at her but now it was tainted with pain and lies they went through and told each other. Lilly opened her car and Finn sat in it. As Lilly pulled out he stared blankly out the window.  
Scene 14  
Mike and Ian sat at a booth, at the bar they first went to when they met each other.  
Mike: good call with the guy time, I have been around the snobbiest girls today who think they can out dance me because they have breast.  
Ian: You know that does help.  
Mike: hey, it's high time the arts excepts men and women equally no matter what.  
Ian: Your rant and desire to be away from girls worries me Mike.  
Mike: I think its just better if I stay single for a while.  
Ian: yeah, okay, its talk like that that make you one of those weirdos who sits out side on his porch in his underwear watching the kids walk home from school.  
Mike: I'm not trying to be a weirdo, I just don't want to get hurt again.  
Ian: You like someone.  
Mike: What, no, you got it all wrong.  
Ian:It's the only reason you'd be freaking out about it now. You have to tell me who it is, we are already on the fast track to being bros, once you tell me who you like it is confirmed bro hood.  
Mike: Okay, but you have to swear not to tell anyone.  
Ian: Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, blah, blah, bull crap promise now tell me your secret already.  
Mike:I think, I like Rachel.  
Ian: Off limits dude, her and Finn are practicaly married already.  
Mike: I know, but Rachel is like a siren, when she sings its irresitable.  
Ian: She's like a fire truck?  
Mike: My point is, I can't fall for her. Finn is one of my best friends, and all the stuff they've been through they don't deserve any more drama to screw them up.  
Ian: Well, instead of ignoring girls all together, why don't you just start focusing on certain ones.  
Mike: i just thought the first option would be easier.  
Ian: Finn alert.  
Finn: Thanks for inviting me guys.  
Ian: No problem.  
Finn:I can't stay long I have lots of homework already.  
Ian: It's cool, we'll just sit here for a bit and talk then leave you alone for you to get to your work. I'll get you a drink.  
Ian got up and left.  
Finn turned to Mike.  
Finn: I need to tell you something really important.  
Mike had a confused look on his face as Finn had a worried look on his.  
Scene 15  
Mike: What's going on?  
Finn: First you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Ian.  
Mike: Looked across the bar to his friend.  
Mike: Okay I promise.  
Finn: I like someone who is not Rachel.  
Mike: What?  
Finn: I know, What am I thinking? but now that we're here, We've been so distant, We used to do everything together but this place its, Life changing, I feel different here. i know she does too, I don't want her to think she has to stay with me because she feels bad and same with me to her. Don't get me wrong I still love her, but I can't help but sit here and wonder, why am I with her. I feel like I'm holding her back. She is so amazing I don't want to do that to her. And this girl, we have a lot in common. What if I jumped into this thing too fast. I should have really thought about all the consequences of marriage. we could miss out on other people who are better for us. I really think we should at least try.  
Mike and Finn sat in silence.  
Mike: you know Rachel is such an amazing and exceptional person. And I think you are lucky to have her. She has so much love for you that even if she feels the way you think, she will still stick by you. You should take advantage of that and not ruin something wonderful.  
Ian: here.  
Ian passed around their drinks.  
Ian:You guys okay?  
Finn: Yeah.  
Finn took a couple of big gulps of his drink.  
Finn: I gotta go, thanks for the drink I'll pay you back.  
Finn left Mike and Ian at the booth.

Scene 16  
Lilly: So Shall we get started?  
Finn: I'm still trying to figure out the character.  
Lilly: Think rough, he's a tough guy trying to protect the damsel in distress.  
Finn: Okay.  
Lilly:Okay, I'll start.  
Lilly expressed hurt in her eyes.  
Lilly: Steven?  
Finn in a rugged voice: Hush Beth.  
Lilly: Are they here?  
Finn: No, but i feel them coming.  
He brought his hand to his chest.  
Lilly: Oh Steven, this is it.  
Finn: We've been beat Beth.  
Lilly: lay with me, I need warmth, I need you.  
Lilly laid on the couch Finn hovered over her.  
Finn: Beth speak to me.  
Lilly stay motionless.  
Finn brought her body close to his and hugged her tightly, when Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes walked in Finn saw her and moves back.  
Finn: I'm not cheating.  
Rachel stood staring at them open mouth.  
Kurt: oh my gaga.  
Mercedes: Did he just rat him self out.  
Finn: I swear.  
Lilly sat on the couch shocked.  
Rachel: Why? Why would you even say that? I... I didn't...  
Rachel got teary eyed and turned she walked out of the apartment crying.  
Scene 17  
Rachel was walking down the hall with Mercedes and kurt watching her in shock.  
Finn: Rachel.  
he exited their apartment and followed her down the hall.  
Rachel waited for the elevator as it came from the bottom floor.  
Finn: Rachel please wait.  
Rachel walked into the elevator and Finn bearly squeezed in before the door shut.  
Finn: Rachel wait you don't understand,  
Rachel: Oh, yeah, tell me, tell me what I don't understand.  
Finn:we were practicing that's it. We have a scene due next week and we were going over how we should do it thats it.  
Rachel: wait a minute who is that?  
Finn: She's just a friend from class.  
Rachel: Why did you jump up right away as if you did something.  
Finn:I just didn't want you to freak out. i know you and you kind of react with out thinking.  
Rachel leaned against the side of the elevator.  
Finn: Rachel I love you, I won't cheat on you.  
The elevator doors open and Rachel walks out of the lobby and onto the street.  
Rachel_- You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going off about something that you said and she doesn't get your humor like I do._  
Flash  
Lilly's in Finn's apartment trying to comfort him  
Flash  
_Rachel- I'm in my room it's typical Tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like she'll never know your story like I do._  
Flash  
Rachel is walking into her dance class and she glances at Mike as he dances.  
_Rachel-If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me._  
Flash  
Mike is with Ian at the bar they are both joking around and laughing.  
_Rachel- And you got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen in a while since she brought you down you say you're fine-_  
Flash  
Rachel is with Finn in their apartment they seem to be fighting.  
_Rachel- I know you better than that hey what you doing with a girl like that?_  
Flash  
Rachel is in bed alone.  
_Rachel- If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me, you belong with me, have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me? You belong with me._  
Rachel walks in to the living room. Finn is laying on the couch.  
Rachel: I forgive you.  
Rachel walks back to the room as Finn just stares at her, hurt.  
Scene 18  
Mike was in his dorm room buttoning up a plaid shirt.  
Ian walked in.  
Ian: Hey, where are we going tonight?  
Mike: the bar I guess, but honestly I'm not looking forward to going tonight.  
Ian: Why?  
Mike:Because, being around Finn and Rachel when their fighting is like being around two babies after one of them stole a blanket form the first then starts to cry because the fist one is too.  
Ian: Complicated simile.  
Mike: I'm serious, besides, whatever Finn did, it makes me pretty steamed.  
Ian: what makes you think it was Finn's fault?  
Mike: Okay, I'm gonna tell you something that won't leave this room.  
Ian: deal, I love secrets.  
Mike: That day in the bar, Finn told me that he has feeling for someone else and now Finn and Rachel are on bad terms.  
Ian: Wait a minute I thought they made up.  
Mike: Things are never clear with them, trust me I've went through a on again off again thing with them for three years.  
Ian: Isn't this good news for you, Finn's on the line, all you need to do is cut it.  
Mike: I am thinking about it but, if i do I'll hurt Rachel, she'll be heart broken and Finn's one of my best friends. I won;t just back stab him like that.  
Ian: Do you wanna just stay in then?  
Mike: No I have to make sure they're okay. I know that seems weird but if they aren't I feels guilty. Who knows, they might not even be there.  
Ian: Okay, I'm gonna take a quick shower, see ya in 10.  
Ian picked up a pile of his things and left the door room.

Scene 19  
Rachel was leaving her apartment locking the door when Lilly walked up to her.  
Lilly: Rachel?  
Rachel: Yes, oh, What do you want?  
Lilly:Is Finn here?  
Rachel: He's not, I'm actually going to meet him right now.  
Lilly: I wanted to apologize to both of you but I think its more important that I at least speak with you.I really didn't mean to hurt anyone. we were only just practicing a scene.  
Rachel: I know. Finn told me already. I understand and I already forgave him.  
Lilly: And what about me, because I would like for us to friends. I don't know many people here and Finn said you area really great person.  
Rachel: I think the best I can do is start off with a clean slate.  
Lilly: Oh,Thank you so much. tell Finn I said hey.  
Lilly left Rachel at the door.  
Scene 20  
Finn and Rachel wer restaurant. Finn pulled out a chair for Rachel and sat across from her.  
Rachel: This place looks nice.  
Finn: It was the best I could afford. We should think about getting jobs.  
Rachel: Agreed, I don't think our parents are going to keep us a float for long.  
Rachel stayed staring at the menu.  
Rachel: these vegan options are horrible.  
Finn: Are we really better?  
Rachel: Of course we are why would you ask that?  
Finn: You just seem distant, I just not sure where we stand.  
Rachel: We stand together.  
Rachel smiled and held his hand and Finn gave comforting smile back.  
Rachel: I talked to Lilly earlier.  
Finn's smile grew.  
Finn: really, What did she say?  
Rachel: She apologized.  
Finn: And you?  
Rachel: I accepted, you already told me the story and I over reacted. I told her we can start over.  
Finn: That's great I was hoping she would speak with you, I would really like if you two could become friends.  
Finn half smiled then looked down at his menu.  
Rachel looked down too and went from a smile to a blank expression.  
Rachel: I wished we hadn't blown off the others it feels more at home when I'm with them.  
Finn: Maybe we can meet up with them after.  
Rachel looked up at Finn with hurt eyes then back down at the menu. Finn looked at her, his eyebrows and forehead was scrunched up as if he was unsure about something then looked back down at the menu.  
END  
Love by Hair Spray Cast  
The hell by Avril Lavigne  
Dance by Lady Gaga  
Belong With Me by Taylor Swift


	3. Episode 3

New York To Us Episode 3 "Playing Friends"  
I do not own glee or any songs that were used in this fanfic. The Characters That I have created belong to me, where as glee characters belong to the show respectively  
Scene 1  
Mike was sitting at the usual booth daydreaming across the table toward Rachel. Ian elbowed him. Everyone laughed.  
Mercedes: I swear and he had no shame.  
Kurt: He sounds great, you should bring him by so he can meet the family.  
Finn: You know he really is a good guy I think he'll fit in great.  
Ian: Says the guy who's still hiding that Lilly girl, last I heard of her she almost broke you two up.  
Finn: I didn't want things to get weird.  
Rachel: Finn, it's fine.  
Finn: I guess I can bring her by, and her room mate. He's been nicer to me ever since I told him I knew Golsby.  
Ian: What about you guys have you met anyone at NYADA?  
Kurt: Not any one nice.  
Rachel: Except for those two that we met at the auditions. They have been more like frinemies than nemises.  
Kurt: Your right, ever since we join the play they have been hanging around us on better terms.  
Mike: Why don't we invite them for tomorrow night. It's Saturday and as far as I know we are all free.  
Rachel: Well, Kurt and I do have rehesals tomorrow but we can ask them there and meet up with you guys at Singing Roads?  
Mercedes: I think that perfect.  
They all clink their glasses together and cheer.

Scene 2  
Miss July: I know most of you have no lives but I thank you anyway for coming a Saturday. I will post this character list now but you will not stop practicing, you must stay in your zone. Move.  
The actors start to dance as Miss July walks over to hang the list.  
Security Guard: Miss July?  
July walks over to the Security guard.  
July: I will be back in five minutes. Keep practicing.  
The guard and July walk out and all of the students ran to the list. Rachel is being squished as the students walk up and away expressing joy or disappointment.  
Julia: The lead, yes, I had no doubts.  
Bernard: The male lead, told ya.  
Julia kisses Bernard on the cheek,  
Julia and Bernard walk by Kurt and Rachel and smile.  
Rachel and Kurt look across the list.  
Rachel: Great,  
Kurt: What, what is it?  
Rachel: I got Mandy, I'm not a supporting actress, Kurt I am a star.  
Kurt: I'm sure you'll manage Rachel.  
Rachel: I guess, what about you?  
Kurt: Carl.  
Rachel: What, are you serious? Kurt that's the smallest role.  
Kurt: You don't think I know that, all I do is party, have a one night stand with Rose and over dose the next day.  
Rachel: At least its a straight role.  
Kurt: That's about the only thing positive about this opportunity.  
Rachel rolled her eyes in agreement.  
Julia: At least your important.  
Kurt: Excuse me?  
Julia: well, your important to the story, way more than Mandy, no offense.  
Rachel: Offense received.  
Bernard: She's right, your the reason Rose decides to turn her life around.  
Julia: I would say without you there'd be no play.  
Kurt:Thank you, that means a lot.  
Kurt smiles at them and Bernard and Julia smile at them smiles at them back.  
Bernard: Okay, I can't do this anymore, we love you.  
Julia: Like really.  
Bernard: We were only mean because we love you, it was like an elementary school crush.  
Julia: we are really sorry.  
Rachel: We accept.  
Kurt: And with that fued over, we like to invite you to meet a few friends.  
Julia: we'd love to.  
Bernard: One question, does any of them happen to be part of the new directions?  
Kurt: You know about new directions?  
Julia: Oh please your group is like an inspiration to all glee clubs out there.  
Rachel: Wow,I didn't even know we made that kind of impact.  
Julia: We both were so in awe about you when you made it to nationals last year but went home.  
Bernard: And when you guys won this past year, Julia and I just overloaded with happiness, but we heard this school was super competitive so we turned down the excitement  
Julia: Turned up the tude and got in.  
Bernard: We are just happy to be here and be friends.  
Rachel: Why don't you meet us at Singing Roads, 8?  
Bernard: We'll be there.  
Miss July: I don't see enough movement.  
They all get back to dancing. Scene 3  
The group has seem to have been there for a while, the only ones that have shown up so far is Julia and Bernard. Every one is getting along. They are all sitting at the table. Ian stood.  
Ian: I'll be back, gonna get some drinks.  
Mercedes whispering to Kurt: Nows your shot boy.  
Kurt rubbed his ribs where Mercedes elbowed him and stood.  
Kurt:I'll help you.  
They stop at the bar and Ian orders.  
Ian: You and Rachel were right these people are way nicer than last time.  
Kurt: Um, I-  
Ian: Can I ask you something?  
Kurt: Yes.  
Kurt looked hopeful.  
Ian: Do you know if that Julia girl is single?  
Kurt's smile faded: I don;t know, actually, I think she's with Bernard, they seem really close.  
Ian: Oh, well.  
Ian handed him three drinks and Ian took three and left.  
_Kurt- Were you named for the river that surrounds all my biggest mistakes or the way that I made it out all the muscles in my mouth, never smiled or said profound things. Until the day she handed you to me. Now for all the steps you'll take and all you'll over come to put it in a song. Take every single tear for all the world to hear. I wanna be the one to put it in a song._  
Kurt was walking slowly back to the table.  
_Kurt- Cigarettes are raining hard on the upper east side she brings me a cake we celebrate I have arrived and I know that it's been sang before but you're my human holiday for everything you lost and all you overcome I wanna be the one to put it in a song, clever comes in truth, when truth begets the past it sends it's call out to the moon and the moon can see beauty that surrounds your heart as it pounds. It starts the beat inspiring me until I make the sound I wanna be the one, I wanna be the, I wanna be the one._  
Kurt sits after circling the table a couple of times.  
_Kurt-For everything you lost and all you over come I wanna be the one to put it in a song. Take every single tear for all the world to hear I wanna be the one to put it in a song._  
Mercedes: So what did he say?  
Kurt stayed quiet as Mercedes gave him comforting rub on his arm.

Scene 4  
Anthony looked at his reflection in the window of the bar then slipped on a turquoise beanie on and walked in. He looked around for a few seconds then walked up to the table that had Mercedes.  
Mercedes jumped smiled and jumped out of her seat giving Anthony a hug.  
Mercedes: Come on,  
She pulled his hand toward their table.  
Mercedes: these are my friends, guys this is Anthony.  
Finn stood and shaked his hand.  
Finn: Hey Anthony.  
Anthony: Finn, hey, how's it goin' man, haven't seen you in over a week.  
Finn: You know college, you just get busy, this is my fiance Rachel.  
Rachel: hello,  
Anthony: I remember you, weren't you at the shop?  
Kurt squished close to Mercedes: You were right he is cuter out of uniform. Then you must remember me?  
Anthony: I'm sorry your name escapes me, but I do remember you are going to NYADA with Rachel.  
Kurt: Kurt Hummel.  
Julia: Who's the cutie.  
Bernard: With no booty,  
Julia smiles and smacks Bernard's behind. Bernard makes a flirty face toward her and she awnsers with her own.  
Kurt: These are our classmates, Julia and Bernard.  
Julia: Hello.  
Bernard: hi, boy.  
Mike: Mercedes, you know your not allowed to date until every new directions member approves.  
Mike: Hi, I'm Mike, I went to high school my girl back there.  
Anthony: Hi, I'm Anthony, I guess I'm replacing you.  
Ian: So this is the guy,  
Mike: Yes it is, what are you majoring in?  
Anthony: I don't know yet either dance or music.  
Mike: Welcome to the family.  
Ian: It's great to have you.  
Anthony smiled unsure if they were joking with him or about him.  
Mercedes: Relax Ant, they just like it when I put them through pain.  
Anthony sat down.  
Mercedes: Don't worry you'll fit right in.  
Anthony smiled and looked around at all the friends he just made.

Scene 5  
Lilly slipped on her leather jacket as she got off her car.  
Lilly: Does my hair really look okay?  
James: Yes, it looks fine, stop acting so nervous.  
Lilly: I don't know why I am. I am never like this, with anyone.  
James: You know why, it's because you like him.  
Lilly: I know, but he's engaged. I'm not going to be one of those girls.  
James: That's right, Lilly is not a cheating floozy.  
Lilly: Can we just get inside please?  
James opened the door and let Lilly walk in.  
Lilly looked around at the scene and smiled at the enviorment Finn smiled and walked over to them.  
Finn: Lilly,  
They hug.  
Finn: Glad your here.  
James: Glad your not ignoring me.  
Finn shook his hand.  
Rachel: Hi Lilly,  
Lilly: Hi Rachel, you look good.  
Lilly: So do you.  
Finn: So you most of my friends already.  
James: Not me.  
Finn: Come on, I'll take you around and introduce you.  
Rachel: So, how's New York treating you?  
Lilly: Its fast yet slow at the same time.  
Rachel: I find it perfect. It's bursting with talent.  
Lilly: Like this very room.  
There are two people on stage playing instruments.  
Lilly: So Finn tell me your going to NYADA, I thought about that but I'm not talented enough.  
Finn: What, are you kidding me, you have an amazing voice.  
Rachel: Really Really, why don;t we hear that amazing voice of yours.  
Finn: Yeah Lil.  
James: Get up there.  
Lilly: No,  
Kurt: Aw, she's shy.  
Lilly: No, I just don't want to embarrass you.  
Ian: I like this girl, I like her a lot.  
James: Come on, Lil, show these amateurs what you can do.  
Mercedes: I know this boy over here didn't just call us, national show choir champions, amateurs.  
James: Why yes I did ghetto queen.  
Mercedes: Finn, if you don't control this guy I'll cut him.  
Rachel: Oh please Mercedes, don't act like you grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent. You never even met anyone in a gang other than Santana.  
Lilly: Okay, okay, I'll do it as long as the fighting stops.  
Lilly stood up and walked over to the bar and spoke to the bartender. The bartender took her up to the stage and handed her a microphone. The music began and Lilly bounced her head left to right as she bobbed up and down.  
_Lilly- the other night tried to go to a show but the man at the door he told me no, he said" no one under 21 allowed" but he must have been stupid cause I saw my friends in the crowd_  
She points to the groups table.  
_Lilly- He said you can't but an alcoholic drink so we don't care what you really think whys this happened to me? and the show was for free, it sucks to be under 21._  
She jumped some more to the music and slapped her hand on her leg following the beat.  
_Lilly- So I went and got my self a plan that would work, and I went on home and got a real short skirt. And I flirt my way through that goddamn door but once inside the music was no more. Whys this happen to me? And the show was for free, it sucks to be under 21. I only want to have a little fun, but every time I try they tell me your not 21._  
The bar clapped and the group cheered her on.  
Scene 6  
Mike, Rachel and other students were spread out on the dance floor helping each other stretch.  
Mike: the other night was fun.  
Rachel: It was, wasn't it? It's good we are making our own little family here, it might be were we spend the rest of our : And what about Lilly?  
Rachel: She caught me off guard, I really didn't expect her to be a singer but of course she can do it all, it makes sense.  
Mike: What does?  
Rachel: That Finn likes her.  
Mike: Huh, did Finn tell you that?  
Rachel: No, but I'm not stupid. I see it when she's around or when Finn talks about her, he used to do the exact same thing with me.  
Mike continued stretching.  
Rachel: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.  
Mike: I'm not. I am sorry Finn can't see what a beautiful girl he has right in front of him.  
Rachel smiled while staring at Mike stretch.  
Rachel: Thank you.  
Rachel stood behind Mike secretly smiling at him and Mike also smiling at his accomplishment to make her feel better.

Scene 7  
Finn waited out side of the loft door to Lilly and James' place. James opened the door and his smile turned to a frown.  
James: What are you doing here?  
Finn: I should be asking the same thing.  
James: I'm leaving soon, relax gigantor.  
Finn walked in and James slid the door shut.  
Lilly: hey your early.  
Finn: Rachel left for dance class early, with Mike, so I had nothing to do other than to come over and practice.  
James: I'll see you two later. I got a date.  
James left Lilly and Finn alone.  
Lilly: Um, I guess we'll get started, I left my script in my room.  
Lilly left and Finn sat on the couch.  
_Finn- Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted they got nothing on you baby hey might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say cause they got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on you baby._  
Lilly walked out and sat on the couch next to Finn.  
Flash  
_Mike:Not-not-not-nothin' on babe not-not-nothin' on you._  
Mike and Rachel are dancing together very closely.  
_Mike- (With Finn)I know you feel where I'm coming from regardless of the things in my past that I've done most of it really was for the hell of the fun on the carousel so around I (spun) with no directions just tryna to get (some) tryna chase skirts, living in the summer (sun) this is how I lost more than I ever (won) and honestly I ended up with none._  
Flash  
Finn and Lilly are also dancing.  
_Finn- Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted they got nothing on you baby. They might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say cause they got nothin' on you baby._  
Flash  
Mike and Rachel still dancing.  
_Mike- Not-not-not-nothin' on you babe not-not-nothin' on you Hands down there will never be another one I been around and I ain't never seen another one. Look at your style they ain't really got nothin' on Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes and you keep it real while them others stay plastic. You're my wonder woman call me Mr. Fantastic. Stop... now think about it._  
Flash  
Lilly and Finn still dancing.  
_Finn-Beautiful girls all over the world I could be chasing but my time would be wasted they got nothin' on you baby they might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say cause they got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on you baby_  
_Mike and Finn- They got nothin' on you baby they might say hi and I might say hey but you shouldn't worry about what they say cause they got nothin' on you baby, nothin' on you baby, not-not-not nothin on you baby, not-not-nothin on you._  
Lilly: Finn?  
Finn was snapped out of his day dream absd stared at Lilly from her couch.  
Lilly: Are we going to do this or what?  
Finn got off of the couch and started practice with Lilly.

Scene 8  
Julia and Bernard walked into their dorm room and while Bernard changed his clothes Julia fell down on her bed.  
Julia: Two words, wiped out.  
Bernard was it me or did Miss July try and put the wammy on me, I feel like she has been working me extra hard because I don't have the straight guy act down.  
Julia: I think you have it down perfectly.  
Julia slowly walked up to Bernard and kissed him on his bare neck he turned to face her. Bernard smiled at first then frowned and walked over to their dorm room door to shut it.  
Bernard: Julia, stop, they will only split us up if they find out we've been more than friendly, and I don't want to lose you.  
Julia: Yes, I know, I, I get it.  
Bernard: Then next time close the door.  
Bernard shut the door.  
Julia: Come here.  
Bernard walked over to Julia and began making out as they fell on Julia's bed.  
Scene 9  
Rachel and Mike walked into the usual bar they first met at and they walked over to their usual table. Finn was already there.  
Finn stood to give Rachel a kiss but she turned her head to the right so he kissed her on the cheek and for a second Finn's smile : How was dance class?  
Rachel: Amazingly complicated, thank heavens I have a great partner.  
Mike: I wouldn't ask for anyone else, they all seem like skinny obsessed freaks anyway.  
Rachel: Oh, so I'm fat?  
Mike: No, you are just not a freak.  
Rachel smiled at him complement and Mike smiled back, as Finn on the other side stared at them suspiciously.  
Finn: So, are there any plans for tonight?  
Rachel: Mike and I have to perfect our routine. I don't think we'll be making it tonight.  
Finn: That's fine, I guess I'll just go out with the rest of the gang. I'll see you at home. Don't wait up.  
Rachel and Mike stood and Rachel hugged Finn goodbye.  
Rachel:Okay.  
Mike: later.  
Finn: Bye Mike.  
Mike and Rachel walked out together smiling.

Scene 10  
Lilly was in her apartment getting ready to leave.  
James comes out of his room. eating a bowl of ice cream.  
James: Where you going?  
Lilly: Out.  
James smiles: With Finn?  
Lilly: And friends.  
James: Oh, well, is that Julia girl going to be there?  
Lilly: Um, I don't know. She usually hangs out with Rachel and Rachel won't be there tonight.  
James: Lilly, I thought we talked about this, your not that type of girl.  
Lilly: I know, I'm just going to meet him as a friend.I even wait an extra hour to be late so I won't be alone with him.  
James: There is something wrong when you need to do all this extra work just to meet a friend.  
Lilly ignored him.  
James: Well, why didn't you tell me about it.  
Lilly: I haven't seen you all day, since you left for your date.  
James: Yeah, it was sucky, remind me never to go on blind dates.  
Lilly: What happened?  
James: Did you know Maryan isn't just a girls name?  
Lilly: Okay, we'll make you sure you start looking for love on much harder terms.  
James: Thanks.  
Lilly and James sat on their couch, Lilly's head on James' shoulder.  
Lilly: I gotta go, call me if you wanna meet up okay?  
James: I think I'm in tonight.  
Lilly: I'll see you later.  
James: Bye.  
Lilly left the apartment. James fell back on the couch  
James: Swell.

Scene 11  
Rachel and Mike rode the elevator together and the door opened before Mike could step Rachel stopped him.  
Rachel: This isn't our stop, here.  
Rachel pulled out her key's.  
Rachel: 407, 1 up, I need to speak with Kurt really quick; Meet me up there?  
Mike: Okay.  
Mike pressed the button and the doors closed.  
Rachel walked down the hall to Mercedes and Kurt's apartment.  
Rachel knocked on their door and Mercedes opened it.  
Rachel: Mercedes, where's Kurt, We need to have some girl talk.  
Mercedes: He's out with your Fiance, since you and Mike ditched him and I couldn't make it tonight.  
Rachel: Oh,that's right you have a date with Anthony, I totally forgot.  
Mercedes: Yup, and if I had known you were just going to cancel on him I would have convinced Anthony to just meet up with Finn.  
Rachel: I, I didn't know I was going to do this tonight.  
Mercedes: So what did you need Kurt for.  
Rachel: It's nothing.  
Mercedes: Come on, Rachel, we're all older now, we need to be there for each other, we can be really good friends now that we don't fight each other for solos.  
Rachel:Okay, but you can't tell anyone, I like Mike Chang.  
Mercedes: Oh girl, you fell for the Asian boy.  
Rachel: I know, I came here for some advice Mercedes not criticism.  
Mercedes: He's up in your apartment now, isn't he?  
Rachel: Yes.  
Mercedes: Okay, I'm not gonna judge you on this Rachel, I think it's more bout whether or not you want to do this. Do you want to give up on everything you and Finn have been building for a chance with Mike, or lose a shot with Mike to keep what you and Finn have.  
Rachel stood in their apartment thinking.  
Mercedes: Take some time to think about it Rachel.  
Mercedes left her apartment and Rachel.  
Scene 12  
Mercedes walked into a restaurant and walked over to the table with Anthony already there.  
Anthony: Hi.  
Mercedes: Hi.  
Anthony: Are you okay?  
Mercedes: I'm fine, I'm, I'm just in shock. I had a bomb shell thrown on me earlier, and it got me thinking, we've been really close the past couple of weeks, and I really like you, so I would like to make this official and say we are going out.  
Anthony laughed and Mercedes' smile faded.  
Anthony: Wait, don't, don't worry, um, this is strange. I was gonna ask you tonight to be my girl friend.  
Mercedes: really?  
Anthony: Of course, I really like you. And you're so fun, and loud, which I like, and you stand up for yourself, and you're an amazing friend.  
Mercedes: You're so sweet.  
Anthony: So is that a yes?  
Mercedes: Yes, that's a yes.  
Mercedes laughed with Anthony as they look over their menu's.  
Scene 13  
Finn and Lilly were sitting in the booth both laughing.  
Finn: Did that really happen?  
Lilly: I swear on my life, James told me himself.  
Finn: Too bad he couldn't make it.  
Lilly: Yeah, which reminds me to ask where's Rachel?  
Finn: She had a school thing to work on with Mike.  
Lilly: Oh, kinda sucks she's not here.  
Finn: Not really.  
Finn drew back, he shut his eyes in embarrassment.  
Finn: Did I really just say that out loud?  
Lilly: Um, yeah, What's going on Finn?  
Finn: I don;t know, Rachel and I have just been growing apart lately and now I see her just flirting with other guys in front of me.  
Lilly: Did you forget you almost kissed me right in front of her face.  
Finn: That was different we were just practicing weren't we?  
Lilly: I'm not so sure, okay please don't laugh but when I first met you I liked then you told me about Rachel and I backed down. I was not going to be that girl to ruin a relationship. Maybe it's better if we just stop doing this.  
Finn: But I like this nowadays more than I like being with Rachel. And I felt the same way when I first met you. Rachel and I, we've been through so much and we've always come back to one another. And now it just feels boring. Everything is done more than once already. And I just don't smile the way I used to.  
Lilly: I'm sorry Finn.  
Finn: It's not you. I think, I think Rachel and I are done.  
Lilly: And what does that exactly mean?  
Finn: I guess the weddings off.  
Lilly: I mean about us?  
Finn: well, you like me, I like you, and We're single, do you wanna...?  
Lilly: I think you should talk to Rachel first.  
Finn: Right, Rachel.  
They sat in silence for a bit.  
Finn: I should so see her, now, I'll see you later.  
Finn stood and left Lilly at the booth.  
Scene 14  
Mike and Rachel cleared the living room of junk and were practicing their were doing very well until Rachel tripped on the rug. Mike caught her before she hit the ground.  
Rachel: Damn it.  
Rachel straightened herself and huffed away until Mike stopped her.  
Mike: What's wrong?  
Rachel: Everything. I got the second lead in the play, I have this cheap possibly rat infested apartment, and a boyfriend who likes another girl.  
Rachel started to tear.  
Rachel:I'm sorry, I  
Mike pulled her close and held her,  
Mike: Shh, you try to hard Rachel, you need to learn life is not gonna always go your way. Sometimes you fail, it happens.  
Rachel: I tried so hard to be good to him and now it's like it never even happened.I don't know what I am going to do.  
Mike: You two just need to sit down and talk about it.  
Rachel: I don't even want to. That's what's so messed up about it. I don't love him anymore. I care about him of course but I just don't feel what I used to. We just lost it.  
mike hugged her as she cried. They both pushed away when they heard the door open and saw Finn walk in. Finn looked at them confused. Mike looked panicked and Rachel looked sad.  
Finn: Rachel, What's going on?  
She began to cry.  
Mike: We were just-  
Finn: Can you leave please.  
Mike backed away as Finn walked closer to Rachel. Mike left.  
Finn:Rachel?  
Rachel: we need to talk.  
Finn sighed as Rachel looked at him seriously.

Scene 15  
Rachel and Finn were putting the furniture back to where it was. They were not speaking to each looked at Rachel angrily.  
Finn: Are you going to tell what was going on here?  
Rachel: Like I said Finn, nothing.  
Finn: Why were you crying?  
Rachel: Because I'm hurt Finn.  
Finn: What, What do you mean?  
Rachel: I don't love you anymore.  
Finn stared at her realizing that it is actually over between them.  
Finn: It's over, isn't it?  
Rachel: Yes.  
Finn: I knew this was going to happen  
Rachel: Finn, I'm so sorry.  
Finn: No, no, it's not your fault, to be honest, I was going to tell you the same thing tonight. I have noticed, I jut thought you hadn't.  
Finn and Rachel went back to fixing their living room.  
Finn: I'll sleep here tonight.  
Rachel: No, just, please, can we just lay down together, just one last time.  
They walked over to their room changed and laid in bed.  
Rachel: Good night.  
Finn: Night.  
Finn switched off his light and turned on his side to face away from Rachel. Rachel gets tears in her eyes as she stares at the ceiling.  
_Rachel- Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love they way you lie, love the way you lie._  
_Finn- can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight High off of love, drunk from my hate, It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me _  
They switch positions Finn toward the ceiling and Rachel away from Finn.  
Rachel-_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie_  
_Finn-Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine But your temper's just as bad as mine is_  
_You're the same as me But when it comes to love you're just as blinded Baby, please come back It wasn't you, baby it was me Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much to walk away though I'm (Just gonna)_  
_Rachel and Finn-Just gonna stand there and watch me burn But that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry But that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie_  
Rachel looked over at Finn, Finn wrapped his arms around her as Rachel switched off the light on her side.

End  
1. I wanna be the one by fun.  
2. Under 21 by save ferris  
3. Nothin on you by bob and bruno mars  
4. Love the way you lie by Eminem ft Rihanna

look ahead...  
upcoming songs and ep's.  
The Fallout  
a dream by Finn with James and Anthony  
one I gave my heart to by Rachel  
3. Not over you by Kurt and Ian  
the night by Lilly and Kurt  
5. Accidently in love by James  
fire to the rain by Bernard and Julia

Teaming up  
't stop me now by Kurt and Bernard  
2. Outside by Finn, Ian, Mike, James, and Anthony  
by Rachel, Mercedes, Julia, and Lilly  
it all by Finn and Rachel  
what you will by Rachel and the New York Group (NYG)

The will  
1. Everybody hurts by Mike and NYG  
there delilah by Mike  
3.A much slower and sader version of Since U been gone by Julia and Rachel  
4. I want to know what love is by Kurt and Bernard  
5. Home/Homeward bound by Mike, Rachel, Finn, Lilly, Anthony, and Mercedes


	4. Episode 4

New York To Us Episode 4 "The Fallout"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belong to it's creators and all thanks go to them and it's employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Rachel folded the blankets on the couch she slept on. She walked over to the fridge and got juice to go then grabbed her bags for class and headed for the door. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited. It did the ding and the door slid open. Finn stood in the middle of the elevator hands in pockets and slid over to let her in.  
Finn: Hi.  
Rachel: Hey.  
Finn: How's it goin'?  
Rachel shifted her bags: Busy.  
Finn: Me too.  
He motioned to his bag on the floor.  
Finn: I like your hair.  
Rachel's hair was brighter with streaks and cut to just under her shoulders.  
Rachel: Thank you. I like the stubble.  
Finn hadn't shaved since they broke up.  
Finn: Thanks.  
They stooped on the bottom floor and headed out.  
Rachel:Um, Finn?  
Finn: Yeah?  
Rachel: I know this place is sort of expensive, I had my dad's pay for this month, so you can stay here if you need while you look for a more affordable apartment.  
Finn: Actually, I found a job.  
Rachel: Really?  
Finn: Yeah, Anthony helped me get into the bean street beanery. So I'll pay you back for the month since you're not living there anymore. With Burt and My Mom's help and my job I should be able to keep living here.  
Rachel: I'm happy for you, I hope you can.  
Finn: How are Mercedes and Kurt?  
Rachel: Pains, it's been only two weeks and they expect me to be out already.  
Finn: Well, don't let them rush you. You should move out only when you're ready.  
Rachel and Finn stood awkwardly in silence until the ding form the elevator startled them as a few people stepped out.  
Rachel; Oh, I better get going.  
Finn: Me too.  
Rachel: have a good day Finn.  
Finn: You too.  
They leave through the door and turn opposite directions.

New York To Us

Scene 2  
Julia: And then what happened?  
Rachel: And then we went our separate ways.  
Kurt and Julia were sitting next to each other in the NYADA auditorium, listening to Rachel's story.  
Bernard was on stage practicing.  
Kurt: Intense.  
Rachel: Even though it was like walking on egg shells, I think we got through without breaking one. I think it major progress.  
Julia: Well, good for you honey, my cues coming.  
Julia got up and rushed to the stage.  
Kurt: I'm proud of you both; this is a huge step forward.  
Rachel: I just hope it stays clean. Not many people can pull off the "let's be friends" thing.  
Kurt: I know what you mean; I haven't spoken to Blaine in months.  
Rachel: yeah but with you it was easier for you, no offense. You didn't have to live with Blaine's brother in the same apartment building as him only a floor below.  
Kurt: You have a point.  
Rachel: It's very hard to resist temptation when it's hovering over your head.  
Kurt: Well try thinking about other things, like the play, or finding an apartment or, Mike?  
Rachel: Don't get started.  
Kurt: Come on Rachel, it's no secret Mike has a better body than Finn.  
Rachel: We'd hardly seen each other since I broke up with Finn.  
Kurt: Well maybe now's the time to start. You don't want the breakup to be for nothing, do you?  
Scene 3  
Finn was in a barista uniform including a hat. Anthony and James were in the same outfit.  
Finn: And then she just left.  
James: Dude she wants you back.  
Anthony: No, she's just trying to give you some space. She's trying to be respectful.  
Finn: think it would be awesome if we could be friends, but we always ended up together again. I think we shouldn't be friends. I love her but it hurts too much to think about hanging out with her knowing that we are going to be married.  
Manager: Get back to work you lazy bums.  
Finn, James, and Anthony jump from being startled then starts working again taking orders.  
_Finn(with James and Anthony)- uh,uh,uh, I was thinking about (you) Thinking about (me) Thinking about us (us) what we gonna be? Open my eyes (yeah, it was only just a dream)._  
Finn and the guys making coffee.  
_Finn (with James and Anthony)-So I traveled back (uh) down that road (road) Will she come back? (uh, No one knows) I realize (yeah, It was only just a dream)._  
_Finn- I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement Number 1 spot now she found her a replacement I swear now I can't take it knowing somebody's got my baby, Now you ain't around, baby, I can't talk. I shoulda out it down shoulda got that ring. Cuz I still feel it in the air, see her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair._  
_Finn, James, Anthony-My love of my life, My shawty my wife, She left me, I'm tied Cuz I knew that it just ain't right_  
_Finn( With James, and Anthony)-I was thinking about (you) thinking about (me) thinkin about us (us) what we gonna be? Open my eyes (yeah, it was only just a dream) So I travel back (uh) down that road (yeah) Will she come back (back, no one knows) I realize (yeah, it was only just a dream)_  
_Finn with James and Anthony- If you ever loved somebody out your hands up if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone an you wish you could give them everything._  
_Finn(with James and Anthony)- I was thinking about (you) thinking about (me) thinkin bout (us) what we gonna be? Open my eyes,(yeah, it was only just a dream) so I travel back (uh) down that road(road) will she come back(back) (no one knows) I realize (yeah, it was only just a dream) just a dream, just a dream…_  
Finn snapped out of his head and went back to work.

Scene 4  
Mike was sitting at a table in what seemed to be Singing Roads. The only difference was that daylight was shining through the windows and it was less crowded with people. Rachel walked in and smiled.  
Mike got up and hugged her, than they both sat down.  
Rachel: Thank you Mike, for meeting me.  
Mike: Sure, you sounded desperate on the phone.  
Flash Back  
Split Shot of both Mike and Rachel on the phone.  
Rachel is crying terribly.  
Rachel: Mike, I need you to meet me in Singing Roads it's very important hurry.  
Mike: Okay.  
Mike got up and hurried out the door, tripping over his bed sheets and pushing Ian out of the way as Rachel cleaned her face of her tears and walked out casually.  
Flash Forward  
Rachel: Sorry, I just wasn't sure if you would meet me here.  
Mike and Rachel sat in silence.  
Rachel: You know, crying on demand is  
Mike: Is one of the many amazing talents you have like your absent gag reflex and your voice.  
Rachel: You know I am good at a few other things.  
Rachel stood and walked around their table slowly.  
Rachel: They involve, whips and chains and beds.  
Mike sat back uncomfortably. Rachel leaned close and whispered in his ear.  
Rachel: And acting.  
Mike sighed out of relief as Rachel laughed and sat back down.  
Rachel: Sorry, you just seemed so easy to get.  
Mike: I'm sorry that I actually believed you for a second.  
Rachel: Yeah right, me and whips and chains. That is a disaster waiting to happen.  
Mike: That's hostel waiting to happen.  
Rachel: I swear that movie confirmed my decision to be vegan.  
Mike laughed.  
Rachel: I want to be with you Mike.  
Mike: What about Finn?  
Rachel: What about Finn?  
Mike: I just don't want things to get weird. I want to be friends with him.  
Rachel: and so do I, I already called the gang, they are coming over to singing roads this weekend. Everything will be fine.  
Rachel gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back.

Scene 5  
Finn and Lilly were in a room full of props. Finn was wearing a gown and crown and torch. It seemed to be a costume of the statue of liberty. Lilly was right next to him. She was wearing a rainbow afro wig, huge glasses and jumpsuit with a red nose.  
Teacher: Alright, Switch.  
They turn around to change. And come out with each other's costume on. He looks around at the other students, who also have ridiculous costumes on.  
Teacher: Don't worry Finn we'll find you a costume that fits. For now practice your mimicking excersie with Lilly. The rest of you follow me so we can start on our serious comedy.  
Finn and Lilly follow each other acting as of they are mirrors.  
Lilly: So, miss, how are you?  
Finn: I wore it for two minutes and I am now stuck in it forever.  
Lilly: It was a bold fashion statement Finn.  
Finn: I've been okay. I saw Rachel this morning for the first time since, you know.  
Finn put the rainbow wig and red nose on the table as Lilly put the crown and torch next to it.  
Lilly: Well, are you okay?  
Finn: Yeah, we were both good, she actually invited to a party.  
Finn and Lilly copying movements.  
Lilly: Well, that was nice.  
Finn: I can't be friends with her.  
Lilly: What? Why?  
Finn: It hurts to see her. I don't want to go back to her and ruin what she has with Mike, and what you and I have. I have to tell her we can't be friends.  
Lilly: Finn, I will respect what you decide but I just hope you have thought this over, because I think this is worse than just being friends with her.  
Finn and Lilly continue their exercise.

Scene 6  
Rachel and Mike were sitting at a table at Singing Roads. Mercedes and Anthony were on the dance floor. Kurt, Bernard, Ian, and Julia were at the bar heading back to the table. Ian seemed to be flirting with Julia. Bernard was behind them giving him a dirty look. James, Finn, and Lilly walked in and found the table. James and Lilly walked around greeting everyone as Finn stood back. He seemed uncomfortable. Rachel stared at him for a bit then stood and walked up to him.  
Rachel: Can we speak?  
Finn: Of course.  
Rachel pulled Finn to a quieter space.  
Rachel: Thank you for coming Finn.  
Finn: It's no problem, I actually need to speak with you.  
Rachel: Me too.  
Finn/Rachel: I Don't/Do want to be friends with you anymore/still.  
Finn stood silent in embarrassment as Rachel furrowed her eyes.  
Rachel: Why?  
Rachel crossed her arms, she seemed angry yet confused.  
Finn: I wish I can be around you Rachel, but every time I see you, it hurts. I don't know why I can't get over it like you can, but I need time away from you.  
Rachel: Of course you need time to heal.  
Rachel started to tear.  
Finn: Rachel,  
Rachel: No, Finn, no, I'll leave you alone, I'm sorry this happened.  
Rachel left Finn and headed back to the table.  
_Rachel- How could the one I gave my heart to break my heart so bad? How could the one who made me happy make me feel so sad? Won't somebody tell me? So I could understand. I f you love me how could you hurt me like that? How could the one I gave my world to throw my world away? How could the one who said "I love you" say the things you said? How could the one I was so true to tell me lies?_  
The room grows dark. There is a spotlight on Rachel and Finn. As Finn walks around the bar, the light follows as well as Rachel's eyes.  
_Rachel-How could the one I was so true to just tell me such lies? How could the one I gave my heart to break this heart of mine, tell me? How could you be so cold to me when I gave you everything? All my love all I had inside, how could you just walk out the door? How could you not love me anymore? I thought we had forever, I can't understand. How could the one I gave me heart to break my heart so bad? How could the one who made me happy make me so sad? Won't somebody tell me? So I can understand. If you love me how could you hurt me like that? How the one could I gave my world to throw my world away? How could the one who said "I love you" say the things you say? How could the one I was so true to just tell me lies? How could the one I gave my heart to, how could the one I gave my heart to, how could the one I gave my heart to, break this heart of mine, tell me._  
The light on Finn turned off and dimmed back on in the room.

Scene 7  
James, Bernard, Ian, and Kurt were all around Julia at the bar each looking for their chance to flirt with her. Well except for Kurt who looked at all three of them pathetically.  
James seemed to be talking her up and she laughed a t joke he told her as Bernard stared at James angrily as Ian seemed hurt. Kurt stared at Ian also hurt. Julia began eating and started to choke and all three of the guys turned around and shot at the bartender to get them water. The bartender scared backed away from the three.  
Ian: What are you losers doing?  
Bernard: What do you mean? What are you doing hitting on my girlfriend?  
James: Your with her?  
Bernard: Yes.  
Ian: Since when?  
Bernard: Since home, where I've known her longer.  
Ian: Calm down dude, why didn't you guys just tell us?  
Bernard: It's only against the rules if you guys have sex.  
Bernard nodded as Ian and James' smile faded.  
Julia: What are you all talking about?  
Bernard: Nothing.  
James: Except for how you two did the dirty.  
Julia: I thought I told you not to talk about that?  
Bernard: I didn't, I.  
Julia turned and headed for the bathroom. Bernard tried to follow her.  
Ian: Dude why would you do that?  
James: Oh come on are you saying you would give up on her that easy? Now the window is just that much more open and we have less people tryin' to jump through.  
James left the bar as Kurt watched the entire thing. He wanted to go check on Julia but couldn't take his eyes off Ian.  
_Kurt- Dreams, that's where I have to go. To see your beautiful face anymore. I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio._  
_Ian- hope, hope there's a conversation we both admit we had it good but until then it's alienation, I know that much is understood and I realize._  
Julia exited the bathroom Bernard was the bar alone. Ian stared at her as Kurt stared at Ian.  
_Kurt and Ian- If you ask me how I'm doing. I would say I'm doing just fine. I would lie and say that your not on my mind. But I got out and I sit at a table set for two. And finally I'm forced to face the truth no matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you._  
_Ian- Damn, Damn girl, you do it well And I thought you were innocent. Took this heart and you put it through hell, still your magnificent._  
_Kurt- I, I'm a boomerang, doesn't matter how you throw me, I turn around and I'm back in the game even better than the old me but I'm not even close without you._  
_Kurt and Ian- If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doin just fine I would lie and say you're not on my mind but I go out and I sit at table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth no matter what I say I'm not over you, not over you, not over you, not over you._  
Ian looked down from Julia and Kurt looked down from Ian.  
Scene 8  
Ian pulled James aside.  
Ian: So now that midget Asian is out of the picture, how do you want to settle this?  
James: Classic western standoff?  
Ian: I was thinking more of a samari standoff out of respect of our fallen comrade.  
James: We can totally do a Quentin Tarentino thing like in Kill Bill,  
Ian: Great a film actor.  
James: Over dramatic, good projection you're a Broadway actor.  
Ian: Nice detective skills smarticle,  
James: So how do we do this?  
Ian: We let her decide.  
James: Fine.  
Ian: Good.  
James and Ian head back to the table. They sit on opposite ends and stare at each other. Julia is sitting alone opposite of her, is Bernard. She is ignoring him. Finn and Rachel are also ignoring each other.  
Mercedes: What's up with all the cold shoulders I see around here?  
Kurt: It's Finchel's fault.  
The group all turns the heads to him surprised and confused.

Scene 9  
Rachel: What?  
Finn: Dude what do you mean?  
Kurt: I'm sorry Finn, Rachel, but since you guys broke up the group has kind of been split.  
They look around and notice Finn and Rachel each have their own side. Kurt's the only one in the middle.  
Finn: We don't have sides, we are not mad.  
Rachel: Speak for yourself.  
Finn: What, Rachel?  
Julia: Oh, come on Finn, you just told her that you don't want to be friends, what else could you be but enemies?  
Finn: Well, I didn't want her to hate me.  
Ian: Than why say something like that?  
James: Because he's hurt.  
Mercedes: Seeing Rachel everyday would kill him.  
Mike: Than why now, he could have waited to tell her.  
Lilly: Finn was until Rachel asked him to be friends.  
Bernard: No that happened at the same time.  
Anthony: Finn thought he was doing the right thing for himself and Rachel.  
Rachel: But I don't want to be away from him.  
Finn: But I need to be away from you.  
Finn stood and left.  
Kurt looked over to Rachel: I'm sorry.  
Kurt got up and left. Everyone else slowly started to leave leaving Rachel alone.

Scene 10  
Bernard and Julia enter their room. Both seem to be pissed off at each other.  
Bernard: Are you just gonna ignore me?  
Julia: That's pretty much the plan.  
Bernard: I didn't tell them about our first time.  
Julia: Then what were you talking about? Our relationship is supposed to be secret. If we get caught we can get expelled from NYADA and blacklisted. We would never get a job not even as extras. I think we should just end this.  
Bernard: No, no this is not fair.  
Julia: I know this sucks,  
Bernard: This more than just sucks this is heart breaking.  
Julia: Bernard, please, let's just forget about this.  
Bernard: How can I forget you?  
Julia: I'm sorry.  
_Bernard- I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell, you rose to claim it, it was dark and I was over until you kissed my lips and you saved me_  
_Julia-My hands they're strong but my knees were far too week to stand in your arms without falling to your feet._  
_Bernard and Julia- but I set fire to the rain it watched it pour while I touched your face. Let it burn while I cry cause I heard it call your name, your name._  
_Bernard- Cause there's a side to you that I never knew never knew._  
_Julia- All the thing you'd say, they were never true, never true._  
_Bernard and Julia- And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win. But I set fire to the rain._  
_Bernard- watched it pour as I touched your face._  
_Julia- Let it burn while I cried 'cause I head it screaming your face._  
_Bernard-Your name, sometimes I wake up by the door now that you've gone, must be waiting for you even now when it's already over I can't help myself looking for you._  
_Julia-I set fire _  
_Bernard and Julia- to the rain_  
_Julia- Watched it pour as I_  
_Bernard and Julia-touched you face_  
_Julia- let it burn while I cried cause I heard it screaming out_  
_Bernard- your name, your name_  
_Julia and Bernard- I set fire to the rain and I threw us into the flames where I felt somthin' die cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time,oh, oh, no, let it burn, oh, let it burn, let it burn._

Scene 11  
Rachel stepped off the elevator in their apartment building and walked toward Finn's apartment. Kurt left the apartment before she could enter.  
Rachel: How is he?  
Kurt: He's okay, but I don't think a visit from you will help.  
Rachel: I didn't know he was that hurt.  
Kurt: I love you both but I don't want to choose between my best friend and my brother.  
Rachel: Of course not, and I would never ask you too.  
Kurt: I can't control what you do but please don't go in there.  
Rachel: I have to, I have to talk to him, I need to make this right.  
Kurt: Okay, I'll see you down stairs.  
Kurt got on the elevator as Rachel prepared herself to go into Finn's apartment. Rachel walked in,  
Rachel: Finn?  
Finn: Rachel?  
Rachel: Hi.  
Finn: What do you want?  
Rachel: I wanted to make sure you were okay.  
Finn: I'm fine.  
Rachel: Finn talk to me.  
Finn: I can't talk to you Rachel. I used to love you, and now it's gone. We both agreed to end his, but I don't understand how you can't feel bad about us.  
Rachel: Of course I feel bad about us but I love you enough to not want to lose you Finn. I don't want to lose you in my life.  
Finn: I'm sorry but I can't move on unless I can get you out of my life.  
Rachel: If you want me gone, I'm gone.  
Rachel left Finn in the apartment.

Scene 12  
Kurt stretched out before he got on stage. He looked around at everything that he loved and teared. The lights and the seats and the shiny floor.  
Bernard: Kurt?  
Kurt jumped, and then smiled from embarrassment.  
Kurt: Oh hi.  
Bernard: What are you doing here?  
Kurt: Practicing.  
Bernard: Really? This early?  
Kurt: Sort of, I'm also kind of just reminiscing. I'm rea;;y missing home right now. I'm imagining being at the auditorium at my high school. Trying out for a solo I never seem to get.  
Bernard: Girls, they get everything, the lead, the solos.  
Kurt: Yeah Rachel got countless solo's  
Bernard: How come you don't just go home?  
Kurt: I don't really have the time, or the money, or the reason other than my friends, and they are busy preparing for a competition for next week. When I left, I didn't leave much else. And my dad and Finn's mom are coming up here in a few weeks so they can have a New York Christmas.  
Bernard: If you want we can be each other's anchor, you know, the person that'll keep us from floating off.  
Kurt: Sure, why are you here?  
Bernard: Julia and I broke up last night.  
Kurt: Why?  
Bernard: She had chosen her career over me.  
Kurt: I'm so sorry.  
Bernard: I'm not even surprised really, I just thought I would be.  
Kurt: Sometimes, people just aren't ment to be.  
Bernard: Right. Do you mind helping me practice, I figured since I'm here I might as well.  
Kurt: Of course.  
Bernard: Kurt, if I ask you something promise not to laugh?  
Kurt: Okay?  
Bernard: Would you mind if I asked you out on a date?  
Kurt: Wait you want to take me on a date?  
Bernard: Sure.  
Kurt: But you just broke up with Julia.  
Bernard: I know.  
Kurt: Who's a girl.  
Bernard: Bi-sexuality exists Kurt.  
Kurt: I just thought that's what gay guys use to feel better about themselves.  
Bernard: Well it's real because sometimes I stare at miss July's ass, and sometimes I stare at yours.  
Kurt: Alright then you can take me on a date.  
Bernard: Thank you.  
Scene 13  
Mike: Thanks for meeting me.  
Rachel: I don't have long Miss July's class starts in twenty and she is still mad at me for being late last time.  
Mike: I just wanted to meet with you because I figured it was time for me to make a move.  
Rachel: Mike there is like 12 people here can't it wait?  
Mike: I meant like sort of a step forward. I want to ask you out on a date.  
Rachel: Okay, I would love to.  
Mike: Good, so how did your talk with Finn go? I know you went to see him, I can tell.  
Rachel: Horrible, he hates me. I don't blame him. All he wants is space, and I should at least be respectful and give it to him.  
Mike: I know you want to be the hero in this but he's not the only one getting hurt here. I'm not going to get jealous because I do think I'm better than that but I know your losing someone here I want you to know I'm here for you.  
Rachel: Thank you Mike.  
Mike: For what?  
Rachel: For being more than a good friend or even a good boyfriend. For just being a good person.  
Mike: That's just me?  
Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand.

Scene 14  
Finn: Thanks for helping me deal with Golsby today. I can't believe he's still picking on me. I never did anything to get his team to lose.  
Lilly: No problem, he seemed really on edge today.  
Finn: Yeah,  
Lilly: Hey you okay? You seem zoned out.  
Finn: I'm just still thinking about last night.  
Lilly: I'm sorry if it seemed like everybody was just rallying against you.  
Finn: I'm okay, I had to talk with Rachel, it wasn't good, but it made me realize. I made a choice to break up with Rachel so I can go out with you and that's what I plan to do.  
Lilly: Are you asking me out?  
Finn: Yeah, I am,  
Lilly: Okay, I'll go out with you Finn.  
Finn: Why don't you drive home now, I'll take a cab, and meet you later.  
Lilly: Okay, bye.  
Finn leaned in and hugged her then left smiling.

Scene 15  
_Kurt- I'm gonna merry the night I won't give up on my life I'm a warrior queen live passionately tonight._  
Flash  
_Lilly- I'm gonna marry the dark gonna make love to this dark I'm a soldier to my own emptiness I'm a winner_  
Flash  
_Kurt- Im' gonna marry the night, gonna marry the night gonna bury the night, I'm gonna marry the night,_  
Flash  
_Lilly- I'm not gonna cry anymore I'm gonna marry the night leave nothing on this street to explore._  
Flash  
_Lilly and Kurt- M-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night, oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry _  
Flash  
_Lilly- I'm gonna lace up my boots throw on some leather and cruise down the street that I love in my fishnet gloves I'm a sinner._  
Flash  
_Kurt- Then I'll go down to the bar but I won't cry anymore , I'll hold my whiskey up high and kiss the bartender twice, I'm a loser._  
Flash  
_Kurt and Lilly-m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night, oh, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night. Come on and run, turn the car on and run._  
_Kurt-I'm gonna marry the night, im gonna burn a hole in the road,_  
_Lilly- I'm gonna marry the night leave nothing on these streets to explode._  
_Kurt and Lilly- M-m-m-marry the night, m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night, oh, m-m-m-marry,m-m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night, oh, m-m-marry, m-m-m-marry the night._  
_Kurt-Im gonna marry, marry_  
_Lilly- I'm gonna marry, marry come on,_  
_Kurt-come on, the night, the night, the night._  
Flash  
_Kurt and Lilly- The night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night, the night_  
Scene 16  
James and Julia sat at a table together in Singing Roads, they were silent.  
Julia: I thought you said everyone would be here.  
James: Um, actually, I don't think anyone is coming, they are all on dates.  
Julia: Oh, really?  
James: I figured you didn't want to stay home alone tonight.  
Julia: I think you have a point, I guess I'll spend the night with you.  
James: Great.  
James smiles and walks on stage.  
_James- So she said what's the problem baby what's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love(Finn, Mike, Bernard-Love) Think about it every time I think about it can't stop thinking about it,_  
_James(with Finn Bernard and Mike,)-(Come on, come on,) turn a little faster (come on, come on,) the world will follow after (come on, come on) cause everybody's after love_  
_James- Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream never ever end of all this love well I didn't mean to do it but there's no escaping your love these lines of lighting mean were never alone never alone, no, no._  
_James(with Finn, Bernard, and Mike)- (Come on, come on,) jump a little higher (come on, come on) if you feel a little lighter (come on, come on) we were once upon a time in love_  
_James- We're accidently in love Accidently in love_  
Flash  
_Finn- Accidently in love_  
Flash  
_Bernard- Accidently in love_  
Flash  
_Mike- Accidently in love_  
Flash  
_James- Accidently, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_  
_James (with Finn, Bernard and Mike)-(Come on, come on) spin a little tighter (come on come on) and the worlds a little brighter (come on come on) just get inside her love… I'm in love,_

Scene 17  
Finn sat on his couch eating a bowl of cereal and watched television. He was wearing a grey t shirt and boxers. There was a knock at his door, he got up, set the cereal on the counter and answered the door, and it was Rachel.  
Finn: Rachel, hi.  
Rachel: Hi.  
Rachel looked down at Finn's underwear. Finn hid quickly behind his door.  
Finn: What are you doing here at 1 am?  
Rachel: I just wanted to speak again. And I think its very important that we speak tonight.  
Finn: Okay, come in.  
Finn let her in as he walked over to his bed room. Rachel looked around and examined the apartment. She found a picture of him and her at nationals and one of her from school.  
Finn: If you want you can have those back, Burt and my mom are gonna send me a Christmas picture of all of us from our first Christmas as a family.  
Rachel: No, you keep them I don't need pictures of me.  
Finn came out of his room with sweats on.  
Rachel sat down on the couch and Finn set a box in between them.  
Finn: I found some things of yours when I did the laundry.  
Rachel: Oh, thanks.  
Finn: So what did you want to talk about?  
Rachel: Us, I know you want your space and I want to respect that but I really do not want to stop being your friend.  
Finn: I don't either; I went on a date tonight.  
Rachel: With Lilly?  
Finn: Yes,  
Rachel: I went out with Mike.  
Finn: Good, I'm happy for you.  
Rachel: I am happy for you too.  
Finn: I still want to be your friend.  
Rachel: So we stay friends.  
Finn: No matter what?  
Rachel: Of course.  
Rachel reached into her pocket.  
Rachel: I think you should have this back. I don't want to keep it, I'd feel guilty.  
Finn: Okay, thanks.  
Finn took the engagement ring and carried her box as they walked to the door together,  
Finn: I'm glad we talked.  
Rachel: me too.  
Rachel hugged Finn then took the box,  
Finn: Good night.  
Rachel: Good night.  
Rachel walked out and Finn closed the door.  
Rachel started to tear as she walked down the hall to the elevator.  
Finn stared at the engagement ring and started to cry and slowly slid to the floor. And sat on the floor.  
Rachel walked onto the elevator and cried a few tears before she pressed the button and let the doors close.

End  
1. Just a dream by Nelly  
2. The one I gave my heart to by Aaliyah  
3. Not over you by Gavin Degraw  
4. Set fire to the rain by Adele  
5. Marry the night by Lady Gaga  
6. Accidently in love by Counting Crows


	5. Episode 5

New York To Us Episode 5 "Teaming Up"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belong to it's creators and all thanks go to them and it's employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Mercedes and Kurt stand outside of a door, both rolling their eyes. Rachel was on the other side of the door in the bath room going through annoying runs.  
Kurt bangs his head against the door repeatedly as Mercedes shakes her's.  
Mercedes: Rachel, hurry up and get your skinny ass out of the shower I got class in twenty.  
Kurt: I got class in ten, I got first dibbs.  
Mercedes: I was up before you.  
Kurt: Doesn't change the fact that I don't have a higher priority.  
Rachel: I was up before both of you.  
Rachel opens the door.  
Rachel: You know the rule you snooze, you lose.  
Rachel walks by them, Kurt and Mercedes stare at her for a second that start to both squeeze into the bathroom first.

Scene 2  
Bernard, Julia, Rachel, Kurt, and other students practice their runs while running.  
Miss July: 5 laps and 20 more runs should be enough, if it was my choice I wouldn't let you quit but if I don't give you a break I will get fired and my poor gentle soul just can't handle that. Take five.  
Kurt: Miss July is pushing us hard today.  
Bernard: Today? She pushes us every day.  
Kurt: Well more than usual.  
Rachel: The rumor on the NYADA site is that she got dumped last night.  
Julia: Careful rachel I hear she has ears like a hawk.  
Kurt: I thought the saying was eyes like a hawk.  
Julia: No, I'm sure its ears.  
Bernard: With the stress of the play premiering next week and a break up, that can put anyone on edge.  
Julia and Bernard shared a look.  
Kurt: Speaking of break ups, you and Finn?  
Rachel: Very much better, we had the most helpful talk last night. I think we are back on track to being friends again.  
Kurt: Great, I hate seeing the group split.  
Rachel: Well, it's all better now.

Scene 3  
Bernard was in the NYADA auditorium stretching. Kurt walked in and stared at him for a bit.  
Kurt: What are you doing?  
Bernard jumped.  
Bernard: Kurt you scared me.  
Kurt walked on stage.  
Kurt: Sorry,  
Bernard: It's fine.  
Kurt: Was Miss July's torture hour not enough?  
Bernard: Ah, no, it's just a little superstition I have.  
Kurt: Which is?  
Bernard: To stretch out after every work out.  
Kurt: Well, mind if I join you?  
Bernard: Of course not, why would I mind?  
_Bernard- Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time. I feel alive and the world its turning inside out yeah! So don't stop me now don't stop me cause I'm having a good time_  
_Kurt- I'm burning through the skies yeah! Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit I'm traveling at the speed of light. Wanna make a supersonic man out of you._  
_Kurt and Bernard- Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time I'm having a ball, don't stop me now if you wanna have a good time just give me a call._  
_Kurt- Don't stop me now (Bernard- Cause I'm having a good time) Don't stop me now (Bernard- Yes I'm having a good time) Kurt- I don't wanna stop at all._  
_Kurt- I'm a rocket ship on my way to mars on a collision course_  
_Bernard- I am a satellite I'm out of control_  
_Kurt- I am a sex machine ready to reload._  
_Bernard- Like an atomic bomb about to._  
_Bernard and Kurt- Oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh explode. I'm burning through the skies yeah!_  
_Kurt- Two hundred degrees_  
_Bernard- That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit _  
_Kurt- I'm traveling at the speed of light._  
_Kurt (and Bernard)- I wanna make (a supersonic woman out of you)_  
_Kurt and Bernard- Don't stop me now I'm having a good time, I'm having a ball don't stop me now if you wanna have a good time just give me a call._  
_Kurt (and Bernard)-Don't stop me now (Bernard- 'cause I'm having a good time) don't stop me now (I'm having a good time) I don't wanna stop at all._  
Bernard and Kurt stopped panting from intense dance moves they did. They laugh at each other.

Scene 4  
Ian roamed around the room searching for his phone. He turned the light out to give his eyes a try for it and saw it glowing under his bed. He flipped the light back on and answered his phone.  
Ian: Hey Dad, (pause) yes, I'll try my best to come home for Christmas (pause) I am having such a good time, I'm so happy they accepted me.  
Mike stopped by and stood outside, he didn't want to interrupt Ian's phone call.  
Ian: Yes he is a really cool guy, (pause) No I still didn't tell him (pause) I just don't want him to ruin his life, (pause) I'd just rather keep my secrets to myself I don't need to tell him (pause) I know I'm staying on track, (pause) I'll see you next month (pause) love you too dad, bye.  
Mike looked at Ian confused then fully opened the door and walked in.  
Ian: Hey, I'm gonna go out, you call me if plans arise tonight?  
Mike: Were you on the phone?  
Ian: Yeah I was talking with my dad.  
Mike: About what?  
Ian: Just about going home for the holidays.  
Mike: That's not what I heard.  
Ian: Were you spying on me?  
Mike: Not on purpose but I did happen to hear a lot.  
Ian: Like what?  
Mike: Like you're keeping a secret from me, which would be fine except the way you said why to your dad, it kind of made me feel like I was just a stranger, I thought different. I know things are better between Rachel and Finn now, but Finn and I can never be close again. I thought as long as I had my best friend with me I'd be fine.  
Ian: Dude you are my best friend, but I can't tell you.  
Mike sat on his bed.  
Ian: I'm so sorry.  
Mike: Its fine I gotta go to class.  
Mike grabbed his bag and left.  
Scene 5  
Rachel and Mike were practicing a routine; Rachel seemed worried as Mike sad very blank expression.  
Rachel: Mike, are you okay?  
Mike: Of course.  
Rachel: You seem to be in some other world; I just want to know if you are okay.  
Mike: Yeah, it's just, Ian's been hiding something, and that would be fine, but since we are living together, I'd be more comfortable if he told me what it is.  
Rachel: Maybe, whatever it is, is private. You should give him some time.  
Mike: I fought with him before I left, I don't think he'll ever tell me now.  
Rachel: You should apologize then, he could forgive you, and maybe he'll tell you whatever he's hiding. I'll call him after class, and tell him to meat us at Singing Roads.  
Mike: Thanks Rachel.  
Rachel: It's what girlfriends are for,  
They continue practicing.

Scene 6  
Mike walked into singing, prepared to face Ian when to his, surprise he saw everyone, Finn, Lilly, Kurt, the whole gang. Mike was as confused as Rachel.  
Rachel: I'm sorry Mike, when I called Ian; he took it upon himself to invite everyone. If we hold out long enough, Ian and you could have a heart to heart.  
Mike looked over everyone. They seemed to be having a heated argument.  
Mike: What's goin' on?  
Rachel: Something you do not want to get involved.  
Mike: Why?  
Rachel: Because it will tear us apart.  
Mike: What is it?  
Rachel sighs and walks him over to the table.  
James: I'm sorry girls but you just can't beat our swag.  
Mercedes: And I'm sorry white boy but you just can't beat our sass.  
Ian: It's proven that boy groups are just more popular.  
Lilly: Only cause girls make it happen.  
Anthony: Please there is no beating us.  
Finn: Kurt, Kurt, come on, end this.  
Kurt: Out of respect to both genders I'd rather not say my opinion.  
Mike: Guys, guys, your handling this all wrong, we shouldn't be fighting them we should prove them wrong.  
James: Alright let's do this.  
James, Ian, Finn, Anthony, and Mike go on stage as the girls watch in the audience, looking bored.  
_Finn- I think I'm done with the sofa. I think I'm done with the hall. I think I'm done with the kitchen table, baby._  
_Ian- Let's go outside (boys- lets go outside) in the sunshine, I know you want to but you can't say yes._  
_James- let's go outside in the moonshine, take me to the places I love best._  
_Finn- So my angel she says. Don't you worry bout those things they're saying, got no friends in high places, and the game that you gave away wasn't worth playing._  
_Ian- Let goes outside in the sunshine, I know you want to but you just can't say yes._  
_James- Let's go outside in the meantime take me to the places I love the best._  
_Anthony- And yes I've been bad doctor won't you do with what you can. You see I think about it all the time, I'd rather service the community (but I already have you see) I never really said it before._  
_Mike- There's nothing more, nothing more, nothing more, let's go outside dancing on the d-train. Baby when the moon is high and the grass is jumpin' come on keep on funkin', keep on funkin' just keep on funkin'._

Scene 7  
James: Sorry we had to break your dream girls.  
Finn: Yeah, but you just got no chance.  
Anthony: Let's not push it guys.  
Rachel: Oh, no, it's too late.  
Mercedes: You rose the wrath of women.  
Julia: And trust us boys you will be sorry.  
The girls get up and leave the boys in confusion.  
Scene 8  
Rachel, Mercedes, Julia, and Lilly were on stage, the guys looked bored.  
_Rachel- You've got me feeling_  
_Girls- Emotions_  
_Rachel- Deeper than I've ever dreamed of woh, oh_  
_Girls- you've_  
_Rachel- Got me feeling_  
_Girls- Emotions_  
_Rachel- Higher than the heavens above I feel good_  
_Julia- I feel nice_  
_Rachel and Julia- I've never felt so satisfied._  
_Rachel- I'm in love._  
_Julia- I'm alive._  
_Rachel and Julia- Intoxicated fly high._  
_Lilly- It feels like a dream when you touch me tenderly I don't know if it's real but I like the way I feel inside._  
_Mercedes (with Julia, Lilly, and Rachel)- You've got me feeling (emotions), deeper than ive ever dreamed of woh, oh,(you've) got me feeling (emotions) higher than the heavens above_  
_Rachel and Lilly- You've got me feeling_  
_Julia and Mercedes- Emotions_  
_Rachel and Lilly- Deeper than I ever dreamed of who, oh you've_  
_Mercedes and Julia- Got me feeling_  
_Rachel and Lilly- emotions_  
_Mercedes and Julia- higher than the heavens above_  
_Rachel-You know the way you make me lose control._  
_Mercedes- When you're looking into my eyes you make me feel so high!_  
_Lilly-You've (Julia-Got me feeling) emotions (Mercedes- Emotions) deeper than I've ever dreamed of (Rachel- Who, oh)(Julia- you've got me) feeling (Rachel- Emotions)(Mercedes- Higher) than the heavens above._  
_Lilly, Julia, Mercedes, and Rachel- You got me feeling higher._  
The guys were in awe, with all their jaws dropped as Kurt and Bernard cheered on the girls.  
Kurt: Sorry guys, I didn't want your feelings to get hurt.

Scene 9  
Finn, Lilly, Rachel, and Mike were all sitting at a table together, each sharing awkward smiles.  
Lilly: So Rachel, how's NYADA.  
Rachel: As blood thirsty as I thought it would be.  
Lilly: I'm sorry.  
Rachel: Oh, no, I love it, just ask-  
Finn and Rachel stare at each other for a second.  
Rachel: Mike,  
Mike: Oh, right, Rachel's a determined little devil, but I love that about her.  
Rachel smiled and rested her head on Mikes arm, she felt more comfortable now to be close to him with Finn around.  
Rachel: What about the film studio?  
Lilly: It's really fun however Golsby is determined to suck the life out of it.  
Finn: On the plus side, as a push in the right direction, the studio got all the freshmen a job as an extra in a movie.  
Mike: Oh, what movie?  
Lilly: James, Finn, and I are going to be in The Avengers 2.  
Mike: No way, dude you need to get me Scarlet Johansson's autograph.  
Finn: Done.  
Rachel: Stop it.  
Mercedes: Ugh, these amateurs are horrible.  
Kurt: They think they can take our song.  
A couple is on stage singing don't stop believing.  
Mercedes: You guys need to go up there and teach them how it's done.  
Finn: I don't think so guys.  
Rachel: Yeah that song is done for us guys.  
Mike: If you want to go, go, I don't mind.  
Lilly: I kind of want to hear this, I keep hearing that you guys sing well together.  
Ian: Yeah guys, we've been waiting for you two to sing since the rumors that gaga is a tranny was popular.  
James: Finchel, finchel, finchel,  
Julia joins in, then Ian and Bernard then the entire table. Finn looks over at Rachel questioningly and Rachel nods. Then they both get up.  
Rachel: Fine, I'll reward you with my talent one last time tonight. Finn and Rachel head for the stage.

Scene 10  
Finn and Rachel are standing on stage they both seemed be shy with each other. The screen showed the title of underneath it all.  
Rachel: Wait this wasn't the sing we picked.  
DJ: Sorry, owner says I can't repeat songs, you guys look like the kind of couple that would be good at this.  
Finn: No we aren't a couple.  
DJ: Don't worry you'll do fine.  
Finn looks over at Rachel and Rachel sighs.  
_Rachel- there's times when I want something more someone more like me there's times when this dress rehearsal seems incomplete_  
_Finn- But you see the colors in me like no one else and behind your dark glasses you're something else. You know some real bad tricks and you need some discipline but lately you've been trying real hard and giving your best._  
_Rachel- And you give me the most gorgeous sleep, that I've ever had and when it's really bad I guess it's not that bad._  
_Finn and Rachel- you're really lovely, underneath it all, and you want to love me underneath it all I'm really lucky underneath it all, and you're really lovely._  
_Finn- For real 'cause underneath it all_  
_Rachel-You are my real prince charming_  
_Finn- Like the heat from the five you were always burnin'_  
_Rachel- Anytime your around._  
_Finn- My body keeps calling for your touch_  
_Rachel- Your kisses and your sweet romancin._  
_Finn- There's another side of you that so many adore aside from your temper everything else secure you're good for me, baby, of that I'm a sure 'cause over and over give me one more._  
_Rachel- You've used up all your coupons and all you got left is me somehow, I'm full of forgiveness. I guess it's meant to be._  
_Finn and Rachel- You're really lovely underneath it all and you want to love me, underneath it all and I'm really lucky, underneath it all and you're really lovely underneath it all, underneath it all, underneath it all, underneath it all._

Scene 11  
Finn helps Rachel walk off stage then walks over to Lilly and Rachel walks over to Mike.  
Lilly: Well, that was lovely.  
Mike: Yeah, you were wonderful.  
Mike kisses Rachel on the cheek and Finn looks down awkwardly.  
Ian: Oh, give it a rest.  
Mike: What?  
Ian: Dude your kissing your friends ex right in front of him.  
Mike: You know I'm trying to find out how it's business at all.  
Ian: All I'm saying is that maybe you could be a little more respectful, to both of them.  
Finn: Ian, its fine.  
Mike: See, he's good with it why don't you just butt out of my life and I'll promise to butt out of yours.  
Ian: This has to do with more than just you which is why I wanted to get involve. I'm sorry Finn, Rachel if I made you feel uncomfortable.  
Mike: Don't believe his unreal apology because he is liar.  
Ian: I'm not a liar.  
Ian pushed Mike and Mike fell over Julia and a table knocking them down.  
James: What is your problem?  
Ian: Julia, I'm so sorry.  
Julia had help from James and Finn to get back to her feet. She turned around, ignoring Ian and walked out. James shakes his head and follows her. Before Rachel could leave and check on Julia, Mercedes stops her.  
Mercedes: Wait we need to have a little talk.  
Rachel looks at Mercedes confused as Finn, Lilly, and Anthony help Mike up and Ian stands behind them disappointed.  
Scene 12  
Anthony, Mercedes, Finn, Lilly, Rachel, Mike, and Ian are sitting around a table.  
Finn: I don't see why Lilly and I have to be here.  
Mercedes: You two are here for moral support. Now I know this is a low blow but out of everyone here tonight, Anthony and I are the most stable minded. Finn, Lilly, Mike and Rachel, you guys are like walking on eggshells. Ian, you Bernard and James are still kind of pissed the way it turned out, and Julia, Bernard, Kurt, and James are starting to seem tense, And now Ian and Mike are at it. Anthony and I are here to fix this.  
Anthony: Mike, Ian, tell us why you are fighting.  
Mike: Ian has been lying to me.  
Ian: No I'm not. I'm just keeping a secret from him, one that is none of his business.  
Mike: Fine but did you have to say all those things about me.  
Ian: I wouldn't have if I knew you had been listening. I didn't even mean those things, I just needed an excuse so my dad could get off my case.  
Mike: What is so bad you needed to make a horrible excuse about me?  
Mercedes: Ah, that's not fair mike, you can't just force the secret out of him or he'll never trust you.  
Anthony: Let him tell you on his own time.  
Mike: I'm sorry I shouldn't have pressured you.  
Ian: I'm sorry I said those things.  
Mike and Ian bro hug each other.  
Mercedes: We should be therapists.  
Anthony: They do pay a lot.  
Rachel: Now that Mike and Ian have continued their bromance can we get back to the thing you said earlier.  
Mercedes: What did I say earlier?  
Rachel: The thing about me, Mike, Finn, and Lilly.  
Mercedes: Oh, Rachel, that is hours' worth of work that we will have to work on another day.  
Rachel sits back and looks at Mike confused as Finn and Lilly look at each other confused.

Scene 13  
Mike and Rachel are holding hands walking down the street casually.  
Mike: Are you okay if Ian joins us later today, I sort of feel bad because he's the only one that doesn't have someone like you to love them.  
Rachel: Of course I don't mind, I love Ian, not in the way I love you of course but, Ian was the first friend that I made when moving here, and it feels like he changed our lives, and not in a bad way, but in a honest way.  
Mike: I know what you mean; I've never had such a good friend before. Rachel,  
Rachel: Yes,

Mike: Last night, when you sang with Finn you didn't seem comfortable.  
Rachel: I really wasn't, when I was up their last night, three years of good and bad memories just came flooding back. It just felt weird the last time we sang together, we were together. I'm glad I did though; it helped me realize that I'd rather sing with you.  
Mike smiled and laughed.  
They walked into bean street beanery and up to the counter.  
Finn: Mike, Rachel?  
Rachel smiles awkwardly.  
Mike: Hey Finn.  
Finn: Hi, how are you guys?  
Mike: We are good, just on a coffee date.  
Finn: Well, that's cool; Bean Street has the best on the street.  
Manager: Finn! Clean out the filters please, now!  
Finn: I'm with costumers.  
Anthony: I got this.  
Finn: See ya guys later.  
Mike: Bye Finn.  
Rachel: Bye.  
Finn left and Anthony took his place.  
Anthony: Hey guys.  
Rachel: Hi Anthony.  
Anthony: Sorry Mercedes and I were so hard on you guys last night.  
Mike: It's fine.  
Anthony: What can I get you?  
Mike: Hot coffee.  
Rachel: Two hot coffees, it's really cold outside.  
Anthony: Okay two hot coffees comin up.  
Anthony turns to make the coffee.  
Rachel squeezed mikes hand.  
Rachel: That didn't feel weird.  
Rachel and Mike smile at each other and wait for their coffee.

Scene 14  
Ian is in a cab on the phone.  
Ian: So where are you guys?  
Mike: We stopped at Bean Street and are now headed for Singing Roads.  
Ian: Great I'm headed there now; I'll meet you guys there.  
Mike: Okay, we'll meet you there.  
Ian: Alright bye.  
Ian hangs up his phone and rests his head back. He starts to hum as he closes his eyes. He opened them when he heard tires start to screech.  
Scene 15  
Mike and Rachel are holding a coffee and walking down the sidewalk smiling and talking. Mike stops and takes out his phone he answers it. His smile fades and Rachel looks at him concerned. He tells her what happened and she starts to tear as Mike hails a cab. They get into the cab and Rachel pulls pout her phone and hands it to Mike.  
Rachel: I can't.  
Mike nods and dials a number.  
_Rachel- If I were to die today, my life would be more than okay._  
Flash  
Anthony and Finn are leaving work when Finn answers his phone. He got an angered and yet sad look on his face and hand the phone to Anthony.  
_Rachel-For the time I spent with you it's like a dream come true if this was a last goodbye no more tears to dry._  
Flash  
Mercedes is with Julia shopping when she answers her phone and shakes her head in disbelief. She nods in understanding then hangs up and tells Julia what happened.  
_Rachel- I would say it one more time it's been more than fine._  
Flash  
Lilly answers the land line at her and James' apartment. She hangs up and collapses on the couch and cries as James which walks over concerned and hugs her.  
Flash  
Bernard knocks on Kurt's door fiercely, Kurt answers the door it and they hug.  
_Rachel- How could have known, how could have shown,_  
Flash  
Rachel and Mike are entering the hospital  
_Rachel- Say what you will before it's too late say what you will mmhumm, Say what you will before it's too late say what you will mmhumm._  
Mike and Rachel quickly walk to the nurses' station then toward a doctor he tells them something and Mike looks back at Rachel, let's go of her hand and they walk to some chairs and sit down leaving Rachel standing alone.  
_Rachel- If you were to walk away know you couldn't stay think of all the times we had, all the good and all the bad. How could've known_  
Finn walks up to Rachel from behind her. He grabs her hand  
_Rachel- How could've shown?_  
Finn then hugs her as Anthony stands behind them.  
_Rachel-Say what you will before it's too late say what you will mmhumm, Say what you will before it's too late say what you will mmhumm._  
Mercedes and Julia walk in, Anthony hugs Mercedes as Julia runs up to Rachel, She looks over at Finn and says something, Finn nods and lets go of her hand.  
_Rachel- All the time that I was holding back just trying to protect myself I want you to know I loved you more than that_  
Lilly and James walk in and Finn walks over to them, Rachel stares at them for a bit then looks down, until Kurt and Bernard tap her on the shoulder. Kurt and Rachel hug as Bernard walks over to Julia.  
_Rachel-Say what you will before it's too late say what you will mmhumm Say what you will before it's too late say what you will mmhumm, say what you will mmhumm,_  
Mike stands up and walks over to them everyone looks at him questioningly. Mike shakes his head no. And everyone breaks down, Rachel stares blankly downward.  
_Rachel- If I were to die today my life would be more than okay._

End  
1. Don't Stop Me Now by Queen  
2. Outside by George Michael  
by Mariah Carey  
4. Underneath It All by No Doubt  
5. Say What You Will by Dahmnait Doyle


	6. Episode 6

New York To Us Episode 6 "The Will"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belong to it's creators and all thanks go to them and it's employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
_Mike- When your day is long and the night, the night is your alone when you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on don't let yourself go everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes._  
Mike gets out of bed and begins walking around the dorm room building toward the exit.  
_Mike- Sometimes everything is wrong now it's time to sing along when your day is night alone._  
Mike walks out and is joined by Julia and Bernard  
_(Julia and Bernard- Hold on, hold on) Mike- If you feel like letting go (hold on) when you think you've had too much of this life well hang on._  
Mike, Julia, and Bernard were walking down the streets.  
_Mike- If you're on your own in this life the days and nights are long when you think you've had to much of this life to hang on._  
They meet James, Lilly, and Anthony before entering the building. Mike knocks on the door and Rachel answers it.  
_Rachel- Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_  
_Mike- Everybody cries._  
_Rachel and Mike- And everybody hurts sometimes and everybody hurts sometimes._  
_Mike and the group- So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on._  
_(the group- hold on) Everybody hurts (hold on) you are not alone._  
_New York To Us_  
Scene 2  
Mike, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt sat together in the same booth they did their first night they met.  
Mike: I still can't believe he's gone.  
Mercedes: Me either.  
Finn: How have you been?  
Mike: I've been busy, I packed up everything personal and shipped it to his family.  
Kurt: Didn't they invite you to his funeral?  
Mike: Yeah but I don't know if I'm going.  
Rachel: Why not?  
Mike: It's just too weird.  
Rachel: I think you should go Mike, his family diffenetly wants you there.  
Mike smiled and grabbed her hand.  
Mike: Maybe I should.  
Finn: What are you going to do with the room mate system at Juilliard?  
Mike: Juilliard is going to let me stay in the room for the rest of the semester alone, then they are assigning a new room mate.  
Finn: Do you want a new room mate?  
Mike: I don't really have anything against it, I just think I would rather be roomed with someone I know.  
Everyone sat at the booth silently and awkwardly.  
Finn: My apartment has room for two and it's really expensive for just my self. Do you want to move in?  
Mike: Yes, I think thats a great idea, I would have to talk with my parents about it, but i know they'll understand.  
Kurt: To all of us living under one roof together.  
Rachel: And sticking together on matter what.  
Mike: And to Ian.  
They all click their glasses together then drink.

Scene 3  
Mike and Rachel were getting off a taxi at the airport. It was crowded and loud.  
Rachel: You sure you have everything, your ticket, your carry-on?  
Mike: Yes I have everything, I was hoping Finn was exaggerating when he told me you were a worried wart.  
Rachel: I just care.  
Mike: Well, I'm glad you do.  
Rachel: Call me when you land, okay?  
Mike nodded.  
Rachel: And tell Ian goodbye for me.  
Mike grabbed her and hugged.  
Mike: Everything will be okay.  
Rachel: I know it will, I love you.  
Mike: I love you.  
mike kissed her then let go and grabbed his bag then walked inside, looking back to make sure she was still there every few seconds until he couldn't see her anymore. Rachel got back inside the cab.  
Scene 4  
Finn and Lilly were relaxing together in her apartment, watching a movie.  
Finn: We have to do something eventually.  
Lilly: I'm too depressed to move.  
Finn: Well, I have to get up.  
Lilly:Why?  
Finn:I'm helping Rachel move Mike's stuff into my apartment.  
Lilly: Mike left already?  
Finn: Yeah, a few hours ago.  
Lilly: Do you need help?  
Finn: No I think we got it.  
Lilly sighed and sat back down on the couch and stared at the TV.  
Finn: Wait a minute, are you getting jealous?  
Lilly: With Mike moving in, Rachel's going to have a reason to be over more often and you two have a long history, what if something happens?  
Finn: Nothing is going to happen, I'm with you Lilly, and Rachel's with Mike, nothing will change.  
Lilly: Tell Rachel I said hi.  
Finn kissed her.  
Finn: Love you.  
Lilly: Love you too.  
Finn left as Lilly smiled happily and curled up on the couch.

Scene 5  
Mike is on the plane looking out the window, he smiles as it seems like he remembered something. When the plane lands he gets out his phone and calls someone, it's Rachel.  
_Mike- Hey there Delilah, What's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do, Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true._  
Rachel is talking and Mike is listening to her.  
_Mike- Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely just give this song another listen, close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise, I'm by your side oh it's what you do to me oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me, what you do to me. Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say if eery simple song I wrote to you would take your breathe away I'd write it all even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all, Delilah I can promise you that by the time that we get through the world will never ever be the same and your to blame. Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me you'll know it's all because we can do whatever we want to. Hey there Delilah here's to you, this one's for you, oh it's what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me, what you do to me._  
Rachel: Love you.  
Mike: Love you too.  
Rachel hangs up and Mike does the same.  
Scene 6  
Finn and Rachel were in Mike's dorm room packing up all of his things.  
Rachel: Thanks for all of this, I wouldn't have gotten done today on my own, I have class later at three today.  
Finn: Mike needs a place to stay, I just want him to be somewhere he'll be safe.  
Rachel: Did you ever think we'd end up here?  
Finn: Where?  
Rachel: Here in life, separate, yet happy?  
Finn: It's a scary thought.  
Rachel: I know Mike will appreciate that you did this for him.  
Finn: I did it for all of us, Mike needs a friend, and you were worried about him, and I desperately need a roommate.  
Rachel: So this isn't some crazy plan?  
Finn: Plan to what?  
Rachel: To get me back?  
Finn: I love Lilly, and you love Mike, that's all it is right?  
Rachel: Of course, it's just never been this way before, we've always wanted each other, like when I was with Jesse or you were with Quinn.  
Finn: It's different now.  
Rachel: Because we don't love each other?  
Finn: I love you Rachel, but only as much as I should.  
Rachel: Me too.  
They continue packing up Mike's stuff.

Scene 7  
James was working at the Bean Street Beanery, it was a strangely quiet day for New York.  
Anthony walked in.  
James: Hey dude.  
Anthony: Hey  
James: Aren't you off today?  
Anthony: I was but Finn asked me to come in, he's moving Mike's stuff into his apartment today.  
James: Oh, right.  
Anthony: Mike is there already.  
James: I wonder how he's doin?  
Anthony: It feels so unbelievable, How are you?  
James: I'm okay, but Julia has this guilt for never giving Ian a chance.  
Anthony: We should meet up, we haven't been all together since the hospital.  
James: Yeah we should.  
Anthony:Head home, I'll run the rest of the night.  
James: It's been good around here, I'll give you a call, see ya.  
James walks to the back as Anthony walks behind the counter and sighs at the empty coffee shop.  
Scene 8  
Lilly laid on the couch covered by a comfy blanket eating popcorn and watching a movie.  
James unlocked their door and walked in seemingly tired.  
Lilly stared at him as he walked over to the couch and collapsed on it.  
Lilly: Long day?  
James: No but for some reason I'm still tired.  
Lilly looked at the T. sighed.  
Lilly: It's called depression.  
James threw his head back and groaned.  
James: I hate it.  
Lilly: Me too.  
James looks over at Lilly.  
James: Have you been here all day Lil?  
Lilly: I don't have the strength to move.  
James: Well we should get you a life shouldn't we?  
Lilly:Did Finn go in today?  
James: No, He's helpin' move Mike's stuff still.  
Lilly: Oh,  
James: Come on Lil, we are going out.  
Lilly: No, Jay, I don't want to.  
James: If you don't get up now, you never will.  
Lilly groaned as James pulled her to her feet.  
James: Tonight will be better.  
James left for his room and Lilly rolled her eyes and did the same.  
Scene 9  
Julia and Bernard walking around in their dorm room. they seem to be getting ready.  
Julia: You ready?  
Bernard sighed: Yeah.  
Julia: I need to get there on time, me and Rachel are up today.  
Bernard: Right.  
Bernard and Julia leave their dorm.  
Bernard: I can't believe there's only a few more classes until the semester ends.  
Julia: yeah, we survived our first semester at NYADA, most people can't say that.  
Bernard: True.  
Julia: We're still roommate right?  
Bernard: Of course why wouldn't we be?  
Julia: Kurt and James.  
Bernard: We were best friends first, and the whole reason it took me two years to ask you out on a date was because I was worried for our friendship. I won't let anyone come between that.  
Julia: Thanks, so how are you and Kurt?  
Bernard: Kurt and I are doing good it's a little awkward but I love getting to know him.  
Julia: Well he's an amazing guy.  
Bernard: so is James.  
Julia: He makes me nervous which is something I never really am.  
Bernard: That's what love does.  
Julia smiles.  
Julia: Crap,  
Julia grabs Bernard's Shirt and pulled.  
Julia: We're going to be late.

Scene 10  
Kurt was sitting in an empty row of seats in the NYADA auditorium. There are others in front and behind him but no one he knew.  
Julia and Bernard walked in sweaty and stright to Kurts row.  
Julia: Where's Rachel?  
Kurt: I don't know, what were you two just doing?  
Julia: I'm gonna go get ready.  
Julia leaves and Bernard sits next to Kurt, kurt stared at Bernard suspiciously and Bernard laughed and kissed Kurt's head as Kurt shook it. Rachel and Finn walked in to the auditorium.  
Rachel: Relax Finn, you won't get in trouble just sit with Bernard and Kurt.  
Kurt: What is he doing here?  
Rachel: Moving Mike's stuff is talking longer than expected. I gotta get ready.  
Rachel left as Finn sat on the other side of Kurt. Kurt and Bernard are now staring at Finn suspiciously.  
Finn: what?  
Kurt: what does that mean?  
Finn: What does what mean?  
Bernard: "Longer than expected"  
Finn: Rachel and I were just talking.  
Kurt: About?  
Finn: About how we don't love each other anymore.  
Bernard whispering over to Kurt:That's sort of depressing, I thought you said they'd be back together by now.  
Kurt: This break up is more serious than I thought.  
Finn: what's going on here?  
Bernard: The semester is ending in a couple of days so we are supposed to arrange a number to perform.  
Julia and Rachel walk on stage in long dresses Julia is in a white dress Rachel is in a black one.  
Rachel: Hello everyone my name is Rachel Berry.  
Julia: And my name is Julia Strumen, and we put together a number in honor of our friend who just passed away,  
A piano starts to play a familiar song Julia nd Rachel start singing slowly and softly.  
_Julia and Rachel- Here's the thing we started off friwends and it was cool, it was all pretend, yeah, yeah since u been gone._  
_Julia- You dedicated, you,took the time._  
_Rachel- wasn't long till i called you mine._  
_Julia and Rachel- Yeah. yeah, since u been gone._  
_Rachel- And all you'd ever hear me say is how i pictured me with you._  
_Julia- You _  
_Rachel-That's all you'd ever hear me say_  
_Rachel and Julia- But since u been gone._  
_Julia- I can breathe for the first time I'm so moving on._  
_Julia and Rachel- Yeah, yeah._  
_Julia- How come I'd never hear you say._  
_Rachel- I just wanna be with you._  
_Julia- I guess you never felt that way._  
_Rachel and Julia- you had your chance you blew it out of sight out of mind since u been gone i can breathe for the first time, I'm so moving on_  
Rachel and Julia stare at Finn and Bernard a few times until they seem uncomfortable and change their direction of sight.  
_Rachel and Julia- Yeah, yeah._  
_Rachel- Thanks to you (Julia- Thanks to you)_  
_Rachel- Now I get,_  
_Rachel and Julia- I get what I want_  
_Julia- I can breathe for the first time._  
_Rachel- I'm so moving on_  
_Rachel and Julia- Yeah, yeah._  
_Julia- Thanks to you (Rachel-Thanks to you) Now I get._  
_Rachel and Julia- I get what I want since u been gone, since u been gone, since u been gone._  
Everyone claps softly. As Rachel and Julia bow with out smiles.

Scene 11  
Finn, Lilly, James, Julia, Rachel, Kurt, Bernard, Anthony, and Mercedes were all sitting at a few tables together in Singing Roads.  
Kurt: I swear 'Cedes it was like a perfect harmony. They were beautiful, I don't think I could've done better.  
Bernard: It was truly amazing.  
Finn: You guys did awesome.  
Julia: Yeah I, it wouldn't feel right if we didn't sing for him.  
Lilly: I wish I was there,  
Anthony: Me too.  
Lilly: Rachel, any word from Mike?  
Rachel: he said he's fine, he got a room, he just couldn't face Ian's family, especially his dad. he's goingto have to when he goes to the funeral tomorrow.  
Mercedes: When is he comin' home?  
Rachel: In a couple of days, he is going to the funeral tomorrow then hang around for one more day.  
James: Are you going to meet him at the airport?  
Rachel nodded before she took a drink out of her glass.  
James: Mind if we come?  
Rachel: Of course not.  
Bernard: We'll all go.  
Finn: Yeah, it'll be like a welcome home party.  
Rachel: He'll love it.  
Scene 12  
Kurt whispered into Bernard's ear and Bernard smiled and got up.  
Kurt: Guys, with this going on, Bernard and I thought it would be good to remind everyone how we feel about each other. All of us together, its like a little family and I never want to let it go.  
Kurt join's Bernard on stage.  
_Kurt- I gotta take a little time, a little time to think things over. I better read between the lines, In case I need it when I'm older._  
_Bernard- In my life, there's been heartache and pain I don't know if i can face it again, can't stop now i've traveled so far to change this lonely life_  
_Kurt and Bernard- I wanna know what love is i want you to show me i wanna feel what love is i know you can show me._  
_Kurt- I'm gonna take a little time, a little time to look around me._  
_Bernard- I've got nowhere left to hide it looks like love has finally found me, Let's talk about love._  
_Kurt- I wanna know what love is._  
_Bernard- The love that you feel inside._  
_Kurt- I want you to show me and I'm feeling so much love_  
_Bernard- I wanna what love is, no you just cannot hide, I know you can show me, yeah._  
_Kurt- I wanna know what love is._  
_Bernard- Let's talk about love._  
_Kurt- I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too, I wanna feel what love is._  
_Bernard- I want to feel it too and I know_  
_Kurt- And I know_  
_Bernard and Kurt- I know you can show me_  
_Kurt- Show me love is real yeah._  
_Bernard- I wanna know what love is..._  
The group claps and woo's.

Scene 13  
Mike is dressed in a suit, he is looking nervous, he enters the funeral home and looks around. There was plenty of people, almost overflowing. He located the section where the close family was and stared at them. he walked toward the casket, it was closed.  
Mike set his hand on top and sighed as he stared at it.  
Edward: Hello, Mike.  
Mike: Edward,  
Edward: We didn't think you were coming.  
Mike: I know you invited me to stay at your house, but I didn't want to bother you.  
Edward: Your presence is not surprising, the last time Edward talked to me , he was talking about how much of a great friend you are, I don't know if he ever got the chance to tell you, his secret, he never tells anyone he meets because he doesn't want to be treated differently, Ian was dying.  
Mike: What?  
Edward: His doctor said he had a rare case of cancer, it wasn't bad, it was like your allergies acting up, he decided not to go through the treatment, be cause they would have made him bed written and he wanted to chase all his dreams. he said the treatments wouldn't have done much, only added a few years to his life.  
Mike: How long did he have to live.  
Edward: He had lots of time, strangely, five years, thats what the doctors said, some cases however, they made it to age 50, with treatments.  
Mike: I'm sorry,  
Edward: Don't worry Mike, we were prepared for this.  
Edward: Come on sit with us.  
Mike walks over to the family section with Edward.  
Ian's mom: Oh, Mike, I feel like I know you already.  
She hugs him.  
Ian's mom: You'll be joining us tomorrow right?  
Mike: What?  
Ian's Mom: We are going to check Ian's Will, you were mentioned in it.  
Mike: I was?  
Ian's Mom: Of course you were like a brother to him.  
Mike sat down next to Edward and his Wife surprised as the service began.  
Scene 14  
Mike was looking bit more casual, walking around in a office building he met Ian's family outside a office. His parents and three other people we re there he recognized them from the funeral yesterday and knew that one of them was Ian's brother, Devon.  
Mike: Hello.  
Edward; Hello again Mike, I'll go get the Lawyer.  
Edward Leaves Mike and he goes to sit next to Ian's mom.  
Mike: Who are they?  
Ian's mom: Oh, that is Ian's childhood friend and that is his ex-wife.  
Mike looked at Ian's mom confused.  
Ian's Mom: He took the news of his disease differently at first. He ran off and eloped with his girlfriend. He realized that he moved too quickly and they were divorced when they graduated, they still keep in touch as far as I know.  
Lawyer: Alright friends and family, let's start.  
They all get up and go into a room.  
The Lawyer reads about Ian's life as Ian wrote it Ian left his parents an almost twenty grand he recived from scholarships. He left his brother his brother his car, already fully paid. he left Carly, his ex-wife, 5 grand and his childhood friend friend Frank, 5 grand as well,  
Lawyer: Lastly To Michael Chang. Ian had an account et for you, he added a thousand and planned to increase its ammount every year. Also there is a 500 dollar gift here for Rachel and Finn, it says here have a happy marriage, thank you for your friendship, he entrusted you with it,  
Mike stared at the Lawyer and at the checks he handed to him.

Scene 15  
The whole group is sitting down waiting for Mike. Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Mercedes were standing together.  
Everyone else is sitting in seats Lilly is staring at them.  
_Lilly sighs- I'm sitting in a railway station, got a ticket for my destination, oh, oh_  
_Anthony- On a tour of one night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand_  
Anthony nudges Lilly and points toward Mike who walks up to all his friends standing and waiting for him.  
_Anthony and Lilly- And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one man band._  
_Mike-This wave._  
_Rachel-Wave_  
_Mike and Rachel- Is stringing along_  
_(Rachel-Along)_  
Lilly walks up to Mike and hugs him.  
_Lilly and Mike-Just know your not alone_  
Mike looks at all of his friends and smiles.  
_Mike- cause' I'm gonna make this place your home_  
Mike starts hugging all of his friends.  
_Rachel- Every day's an endless stream of cigarettes and magazines, oh, oh_  
_Mercedes and Rachel- And each town looks the same to me the movies and the factories _  
Mike Hugs kurt and Mercedes.  
_Mercedes and Rachel- And every strangers face i see reminds me that i long to be_  
Mike moves to Finn.  
_Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Lilly, Anthony, and Mike- The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found_  
_Finn and Rachel- Just know your not alone_  
_(Mercedes-Know your not alone)_  
_Lilly and Anthony- Cause I'm going to make this place your home._  
CUT TO  
Mike, Rachel, Finn, and Lilly are in her car, James, Julia, Bernard and Kurt are in James car. Mercedes and Anthony in his own car.  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
Rachel- Where my thoughts escape me.  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Mercedes- Where my musics playin_  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_(Mercedes- Oh, oh)_  
_Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Lilly, Anthony, and Mike- The trouble it might drag you down, if you get lost you can always be found._  
_Finn and Rachel- Just know your not alone(Mercedes- Know your not alone)_  
_Anthony and Lilly with Mike, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes- Cause I'm gonna make this place your home._  
_Rachel-Oh,oh,oh,oh!_  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Rachel- Where my musics playin_  
The group goes from the cars to the elevator.  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Mercedes- I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place your home._  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Mercedes- Know your not alone._  
They all get out of the elevator  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Mercedes- Know you're not alone_  
_The Whole Group-Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh,_  
_Mercedes-OH..._  
They close the door to the apartment as the song ends.  
End  
1. Everybody Hurts by R.E.M.  
2. Hey There Delilah by Plain White Ts  
3. Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson  
4. I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner  
5. Homeward Bound/Home By Simon & Garfunkel/Phillip Phillips, organized by glee


	7. Episode 7

New York To Us Episode 7 "Santana?"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belongs to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Santana gets out of the train station, lets out a big breath and smiles.  
_Santana- Some folks like to get away take a holiday form the neighborhood hop a flight to Miami beach or to Hollywood but I'm taking a greyhound on the Hudson river line I'm in a New York state of mind._  
Santana walking along the streets of New York.  
_Santana- it was so easy living day by day out of touch with the rhythm and the blues but now I need a little give and take the new York times the daily news._  
Santana entering the apartment building.  
_Santana- I don't have any reasons I left them all behind,_  
Santana gets on the elevator.  
_Santana- Cause I'm in, I'm in a New York, state, of, mind._  
Santana gets off the elevator and stops and waits at the door and knocks.  
_Santana- New York state of mind._  
Mercedes and Kurt answer.  
Santana: Hey wheezy, lady Hummel. Where is my host?  
Kurt: Santana, who invited you?  
Santana: Berry did.  
Mercedes and Kurt look at each other.  
Kurt: Um,  
Mercedes: Um,  
Kurt: Um, we've known each other for a long time.  
Mercedes: Yes, we have known each other for a number of years.  
Kurt: But, we are already crowded with people since Rachel moved in.  
Mercedes: Yes, Rachel maxed out our limit, maybe Finn?  
Kurt: Yeah Finn's got room.  
Santana: Fine I'll go upstairs.  
Kurt: Actually, Mike and Finn are out, Mike's with Rachel and Finn's on set.  
Santana: For the Avengers movie? Are you kidding me, he delayed me an entire five minutes from getting here.  
Kurt: Leave your stuff here.  
Santana: It's good to see you haven't changed a bit, like at all, still the same old respectful annoy bags.  
Santana leaves.  
Mercedes: Oh thank god.  
Kurt: I almost feel bad for Finn, almost.  
Mercedes and Kurt laugh.  
Scene 2  
Finn Lilly and James were all together walking around on the set. They all had make-up on to make them look dirtied and bloody.  
Finn: This is so exciting; you think we'll meet one of the avengers?  
James: I don't think so, they do all those scenes at Hollywood.  
Lilly: At least we are on the big screen.  
James: Yes, Lil, I can't wait to start running for our lives.  
Santana: I didn't know what an improvement it was that Rachel dressed you in the morning, can't you at least get her back for that.  
Santana: Santana? Hi! What, wait, how did you get back here?  
Santana: I told them I was Chris Hemsworths half twin sister.  
Finn: Well I'm glad you're here but, I'm busy working.  
Santana: I can see that.  
Finn: Oh, Lilly, James, this is an old friend from school, she constantly ruined people's lives.  
Santana: You know I learned if you take a little step back, and let things implode on it's own, it's a fun sight, look at you and Rachel.  
Finn: Santana, this is Lilly, my girlfriend and James her roommate.  
Santana: Not too shabby Finn, an improvement on the looks but does she have the voice.  
Finn: Why are you here Santana?  
Santana: Your apartments locked.  
Finn: Because no one's home.  
Santana: I needs to gets in. I had a long ride here.  
Finn: Fine, fine as long as you leave here, now, like right now.  
Santana gives him one of her confused looks does know how to react to demanding Finn.  
Finn gives her the key.  
Santana: Thank you honey.  
Santana turns around and leaves.  
Lilly: Your friends are very interesting Finn.  
Finn gives her a awkward smile.

Scene 3  
Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes walk into Finn and Mike's apartment.  
Kurt: Ugh, boys,  
Santana pulls all her bags over to a corner.  
Kurt: So how's Lima,  
Mercedes: And McKinley?  
Santana: Okay, okay, glee club gossip on it, Regionals is in two weeks and Mr. Schue has a horrible plan, which is why I needed to get away. Puck's home from rehab and moved in with Mr. Schue, strangely enough Quartie is still goin' strong, Sam is with Tina and Blaine is with a girl.  
Kurt: Well, that's good for them.  
Mercedes: Yes, they deserve new people.  
Kurt: But a girl, I mean, okay it hurts just as bad it like I scared straight, literally.  
Santana: Relax Kurt, I think it's a onetime thing, besides he's keeping it in the family,  
Kurt: Don't tell me.  
Santana: Harmony Hudson.  
Kurt: Just gross.  
Mercedes: How serious are Tina and Sam?  
Santana: As serious as a misqito bite ever since Puckerman came home you can literally see the walls being built between them.  
Mercedes: Well, I feel so bad.  
Santana: He made this choice. They both did. What are they supposed to do, follow you two around like little puppy dogs because I know I don't like it.  
Kurt: Santana, what are you really doing here?  
Santana: Lima sucks, I like the extra cash in my pocket, I do, but I need to get out of there before I become like sue, old bitter and powerful, I'd rather be young, happy a broke.  
Mercedes: You have, what, five months then you can meet us out here.  
Kurt: We'll have a big party.  
Santana: Your right just five months; so tell me where exactly is Rachel?  
Scene 4  
Rachel and Mike are sitting on the opposite end of the table from Santana.  
Santana: Really?  
Rachel: Yes,  
Mike: Really.  
Santana: But, no, just, no.  
Mike: It's true.  
Santana: You really want me to not only go through the fact that I have to deal with you and you together, but I have to go with you, to help teach your little dance class and go to your little play.  
Rachel: We'd really appreciate it Santana, your our oldest friend.  
Mike: It will be fun.  
Santana: Well I guess as long as you don't annoy me the entire time,  
Rachel: No promises.  
Mike: You can meet all our friends; I'll call them see if they can meet us at singing roads tomorrow.  
Mike gets up and leaves.  
Santana: What happened Rachel?  
Rachel: What?  
Santana: Although you and Finn made me vomit, I knew you guys had something beautiful, its what I wanted.  
Rachel: Sometimes Santana, enough is enough, no matter how much you love someone, going through this routine everyday isn't healthy.  
Santana sighs and examines Rachel as she and her finish their drinks.

Scene 5  
Santana is in her pajamas, she is fixing the couch for her to sleep on.  
_Santana-Chest to chest, nose to nose, palm to palm, we were always just that close, wrist to wrist, toe to toe, lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. So how come when I reach out my finger it feels like more than distance between us? In this California king bed. We're ten thousand miles apart I've been California wishing on these stars for your heart on me, my California king. Just when I felt like giving up on us you turn and gave me one last touch. That made everything feel better. And even then my eyes got wetter so confused wanna ask you if you love me but I don't wanna seem so weak maybe I've been California dreaming. In this California king bed. We're ten thousand miles apart I've been California wishing on these stars for your heart on me, my California king. In this California king bed. We're ten thousand miles apart I've been California wishing on these stars for your heart on me, my California king._  
Before Santana could lay in bed a knock at the door stopped her. Santana walked over and opened it, it was Finn.  
Finn: Hey.  
Santana: Your lucky once I'm in bed, I'm not getting out.  
Finn: Well, thanks for let ting me into my own house.  
Santana: It's 2am, I thought you were home hours ago.  
Finn: they didn't use us today, it was pointless going.  
Santana: It's late I kinda don't want to deal with personal problems right now.  
Finn: Well good night,  
Santana: Night,  
Finn looks back at Santana as she climbs into her "bed".

Scene 6  
Santana walks around Julliard's auditorium for a bit, a little intimidated.  
Mike: Santana?  
Mike called her over to the stage where 20 others were.  
Santana: Huge place. So what am I doing today.  
Mike: I just need an experienced partner to run the intro to dance club, I was thinking, Dance Again by Jennifer Lopez.  
if you let me spice it up, watch and learn.  
_Santana-_ _I met a girl in east LA In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords We fell in love but not in court._  
_Julliard students- Aah-America_  
_Santana- Mis canciones son de la revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me, we can marry on the west coast On a Wednesday, en un verano de agosto._  
_Mike and Santana- I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again._  
_Santana- I will fight for How I've fought for How I love you._  
_Julliard students- La la la la la la la_  
_Mike- I have cried for I will die for How I care._  
_Julliard students- La la la la la la la_  
_Mike and Santana-_ _I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again We'd be together then (Julliard-lets do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (Julliard-lets do it, do it, do it) I wanna dance, and love, and dance again I wanna dance, and love, and dance again_  
_Santana-Aah-America-Americano  
Mike- I wanna dance  
Santana-Aah-America-Americano  
Mike- I wanna dance_  
_Mike and Santana- Ohh, oh, oh_  
_Mike-I wanna dance  
Santana-Aah-America-Americano  
Mike-I wanna dance!  
Mike and Santana- I wanna dance! _  
Mike and Santana laugh and high five each other.

Scene 7  
Santana and Mercedes were walking down the street together; Santana kept looking at Mercedes suspiciously as Mercedes looked at Santana curiously.  
Santana: Stop it wheezy.  
Mercedes: Stop what?  
Santana: I told you everything I know and I don't know much because I don't care.  
Mercedes: You told me he is only dating Tina Cohen-Chang.  
Santana: What else do you want to do?  
Mercedes: How he is.  
Santana: Do you want to know the truth Mercedes, he lost you when you came here, then he thought he found someone who broke his heart, now, he's dating a ticking time bomb. I don't see Tina and Sam lasting till nationals, he's working double shifts at the Lima bean, running the god squad, and is worried that no college will accept him at all. In my opinion that's doing alright.  
Mercedes: I didn't want to leave him, I did love him but not many people get this Santana, there will be many of people to love in my life but I only have this one opportunity and I needed to take it.  
Mercedes continues, Santana follows.

Scene 8  
Finn, Lilly, James, Anthony, Mercedes, Mike, and Santana walk into the filled auditorium. Finn was escorting Lilly, James was alone behind them, then Anthony and Mercedes and lastly Mike and Santana.  
Finn: You think they're selling popcorn?  
Lilly: I brought snacks,  
Finn: I knew there was a reason I brought you tonight.  
James made a face at Finn and Lilly jokingly.  
Anthony: You alright?  
Mercedes: Yeah, I just, I heard a friend isn't doing too well.  
Anthony: I'm sorry,  
Mercedes: Don't worry about it.  
Mike: Thanks for being my date tonight.  
Santana: Yeah, well, I don't go to things stag so it was either you or the guy there who is weirdly the same size as Finn, which creeped me out.  
They all take their seats.  
Santana: What kind of play is this.  
Mike: Rock Musical.  
Santana: The Rachel Berry I know would not do a rock musical… now I'm pissed off I know that.  
Mike: It was an accident they auditioned for it.  
Santana: Getting mixed up in unfortunate situations, that's the Rachel Berry I know.  
The lights dim.  
Santana: Here we go.

Scene 9  
Santana sat at a table at singing roads, she seemed frustrated everyone else was sitting with their significant others.  
Santana sighed at them, Rachel noticed her.  
Rachel: Everyone, I know that the last thing some of you want to hear at the moment is me, but I want to thank Santana for taking her time to come and visit, if you know Santana, that's something that took. I truly believe that without all of my friends in my life, I wouldn't be where I am today. So thank you Santana, and everyone here.  
Santana: I figured I should start kissing up to god now,  
She raised her glass to Rachel, as everyone laughed and continued their conversations.  
Scene 10  
Santana is looking at herself on the phone.  
_Santana-_ _You were in college working part-time waitin' tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?" The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine_  
Santana goes to photos of Brittany on her phone.  
_Santana- And I remember that fight Two-thirty AM When everything was slipping right out of our hands._  
Santana puts herself under the covers.  
_Santana- I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street. Braced myself for the "Goodbye" 'cause that's all I've ever known Then you took me by surprise You said, "I'll never leave you alone._  
Finn walks out of his room and watches Santana.  
_Santana- You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it's like the first time I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter She is the best thing that's ever been mine" You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Do you believe it? We're Gonna make it now And I can see it I can see it now._  
Finn walks out in front of her and sits down on the coffee table.  
Santana: No.  
Finn: Just give it a try.  
Santana sighs then rolls her eyes and kisses Finn.

Scene 11  
Finn slowly pushes Santana off.  
Finn: I meant talk to me.  
Santana: I'm sorry, and I don't usually say that so I really mean it.  
Finn: Why?  
Santana: Confusion mixed with homesickness and a little heartbreak. I know I get on your case a lot Finn, But you reminded me of Brittany, I don't know if we'll make it.  
Finn: But you two love each other, so much.  
Santana: And so did you and Rachel.  
Finn: Me and Rachel are a bad example Santana, we fought, we just didn't work out, if you want an example look and Mr. Schue, and Miss P, they're going to be married in a few weeks that is the kind of thing you look forward to Santana, not the bad but the good,  
Santana: You know you shouldn't function here, you're not that bright and not as open as people think you are, but I can see being here has changed that, your living on your own, taking care of your job, dating someone other than Berry. I'm really impressed by how much you've grown up.  
Finn: I think your brave staying in one spot for someone you love.  
Santana: I wouldn't have if I didn't think so.  
Finn gets up: Get some rest, your final day in New York is tomorrow.  
Santana: Sorry for the kiss.  
Finn: It didn't do much but just bring back some flash backs,  
Santana: Some I'd rather forget, no offense.  
Finn: Good night.

Scene 12  
Santana is in Singing Roads with the rest of the New York gang there.  
Santana: It was a pleasure for you to meet me but I got to get back to my girl, she must be lost without me.  
Rachel: Of course, and anytime you want to come back out here, call three weeks ahead.  
Santana: I truly mean it thank you all you random people who are currently dating or banging my friends.  
Everyone smiles at her awkwardly.  
Santana: Now if you could excuse me I need to speak to my friends.  
Lilly, James, Julia, Bernard, and Anthony leave.  
Santana: Those are great people out there, they don't seem controlling or crazy involved, please don't bring them to the wedding. You'll scare them away.  
Santana and the others smile.  
Santana: It almost feels like we are back in the choir room.  
Finn: Is that so? Well, then you can't leave until you get one last song with us.  
Santana: Taxi!  
_Finn- So no one told you life was gonna be this way, your job's a joke, your broke, your love life's DOA._  
_Finn and Kurt- It's like you're always stuc in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year_  
_Finn-But_  
_Finn(With Rachel, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, and Santana)-(I'll be there for you) when the rain starts to pour (I'll be there for you) like I've been there before (I'll be there for you) cuz you were there for me too…_  
_Rachel and Mercedes- No one could ever know me no one could ever see me _  
_Mike- Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me._  
_Kurt- Someone to face the day with someone to make it through all the rest with._  
_Santana- Someone I'll always laugh with,_  
_Finn- Even at my worst I'm best with you yeah._  
_Finn, Santana, and Kurt- it's like you're always stuck in second gear when it hasn't been your day your week your month or even your year._  
_Finn and Santana(With Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, and Mike)-(I'll be there for you) when the rain starts to pour (I'll be there for you) like I've been there before (I'll be there for you) cuz you're there for me too._  
_Finn, Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes- I'll be there for you,_ _I'll be there for you,_ _I'll be there for you,_ _I'll be there for you,_  
_Finn and Santana- Cuz you're there for me too…_  
_Rachel, Mike, and Kurt- I'll be there for you_  
_(Mercedes- Cuz your there for me too)_  
The group hugs and the song ends.

End  
1. New York State Of Mind by Billy Joel  
2. California King Bed by Rihanna  
3. Americano/Dance Again by Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull  
4. Mine By Taylor Swift  
5. I'll Be There For You by The Remembrants


	8. Episode 8

New York To Us Episode 8 "Wait, What?"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belongs to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Finn and Mike are sitting on the couch watching The Avengers.  
Mike: I can't believe you are going to be in the avengers 2.  
Finn: Yeah and twenty other people in my class.  
Mike: Yes, but Golsby sort of likes you, he got you a line, A line! You're gonna get screen time.  
Finn: Not unless they cut it.  
Mike: You are the only student out of twenty that got a scripted line, how did Golsby get you these jobs.  
Finn: Well, he knew the director since 1985…  
_Finn and Mike- Debbie just hit the wall she never had it all._  
_Finn- One Prozac a day_  
_Mike- Husbands a CPA._  
_Finn (with Mike) - her dreams went out (the door)_  
_Mike (with Finn) - when she turned (twenty four)_  
_Finn and Mike- Only been with one man, what happened to her plan?_  
_Finn- She was gonna be an actress,_  
_Mike- She was gonna be a star_  
_Finn and Mike- she was gonna shake her ass on the hood of white snakes car, her yellow suv is now the enemy and nothin has been alright since_  
_Finn- Bruce Springsteen_  
_Mike- Madonna_  
_Finn and Mike- Way before Nirvana there_  
_Finn- U2 and blondie_  
_Mike- Music still on MTV_  
_Finn- her two kids_  
_Mike- in high school._  
_Finn and Mike- they tell her that she's uncool cause she's still preoccupied with_  
_Finn-19_  
_Mike-19_  
_Finn and Mike- 1985_  
_Mike- she hates time make it stop_  
_Finn- When did motley crue become classic rock?_  
_Mike- And when did ozzy _  
_Finn- become an actor please make this stop,_  
_Mike- Stop_  
_Finn and Mike- Stop!_  
_Mike- And bring back Bruce Springsteen Madonna_  
_Finn- Way before Nirvana there was U2_  
_Mike- and Blondie_  
_Finn- and music still on MTV_  
_Mike- Her two kids in high school they tell her that she's uncool cause she's still preoccupied_  
_Finn and Mike- With 1985 woohoohoo, woohoohoo, she's still preoccupied with 19, 19, 1985_  
Mike: That is a long time to know someone, wait, how old is Golsby?  
Finn and Mike start to add in their head.

New York To Us  
Scene 2  
Finn and Mike were holding bags, Kurt was ahead of them walking around happily and enjoying the day shopping.  
Finn: Are we almost done here.  
Kurt: Give me some slack here guys, im in New York on a shopping spree to give my best friends make overs this like every gay man's dream come true  
Mike: we didn't ask for make overs.  
Kurt: You know Mike, sometimes the dear lord just hands out blessings like this, your not supposed to deny them, and obviously your subconscious needed it, why else would you ask me to go shopping with you.  
Finn: because it's Mr Schue's and Miss Pillsbury wedding,  
Mike: and we want to look good.  
Kurt: And you will because I am making your tuxes.  
Mike: Should we run now?  
Finn: There's no point, I've lived with Kurt and it's like he has eyes in the back of his head.  
Kurt: Being bullied gave me a heightened sense of awareness.  
Mike and Finn give each other a look.  
Kurt: Don't worry it will fit your tastes.  
Mike looked back over at Finn and opened his mouth to speak.  
Kurt: and I don't have eyes in the back of my head.  
Finn looks over at Mike and shrugs.

Scene 3  
Rachel, Julia, and Mercedes were in a dress shop waiting for a dressing room.  
Mercedes: Thanks for comin with us Jules,  
Julia: If you wanted anyone to come with you for advice on style, I'm the bitch.  
Rachel: I really wish you guys were able to come.  
Julia: Naw, I get it, you guys need alone time with your peeps.  
Mercedes: There is going to be a lot of drama when we get home.  
Rachel: it would better if you guys didn't come.  
Julia: As long as you guys tell me every single detail when you get back, we'll be missin' y'all, hey look there's a room open.  
Rachel: Go ahead, I'll wait  
Mercedes gets up and goes to the dressing room.  
Scene 4  
Rachel and Julia were waiting with the other shoppers.  
_Julia(with the shoppers)- We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out got my flash on, it's true need that picture of you it's so magical, we'd be so fantastical(leather and jeans, garage glamorous not sure what it means but this photo of us it don't hae a price ready for those flashing light)_  
_Rachel- So darlin' darlin' stand by me, oh stand by me (papa-paparazzi) oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me, whenever your in trouble won't you stand by me, oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me, oh stand by me oh stand mw, stand now, stand by me, stand by me._  
_Julia and Rachel- I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me (shoppers- papa-paparazzi) baby there's no other super star you know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi_  
_Julia and Rachel- Oh stand by me, stand by me, oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me. Stand by me._

Scene 5  
Lilly and James are alone in their apartment, they both seem bored and tired.  
Lilly: Three days Jay, three days we've been goin by the set and they have yet to use us as anything other than coffee runners.  
James: All they've been doing is perfecting their set and their perfect little star boy.  
Lilly: I think Finn's doing a good job,  
James: Well I think the only reason he got the job is cause he knows Golsby personally.  
Lilly: Come on Jay, Golsby hates Finn, why would he do that?  
James: He's playin' crazy mind tricks on us Lil, and it's working.

Scene 6  
Rachel and Mercedes walk into the apartment and put their bags down, Kurt is already there.  
Kurt: How it go?  
Mercedes: I have to say we look hot.  
Rachel: You guys?  
Kurt: Hot as well.  
Mercedes: I have to put it on again,  
Mercedes grabs her bag and walks toward her room.  
Mercedes: Be right out.  
Rachel: oh, Kurt, I love you.  
Kurt smiles.  
Rachel laughs: I'm just, I was thinking about how three years ago we were fighting for Finn's affection, now here we are, both moved on, over him.  
Kurt: Oh please Rachel no one gets over him, we just move on.  
Rachel: I'm glad I have you.  
_Rachel and Kurt- We'll always be bosom buddies, friends, sister, pals, we'll always be bosom buddies, if life should reject you there's me to protect you._  
_Kurt- Tho' now and again I'm aware that my candid opinion may sting_  
_ Tho often my frank observation might scald, I've been meanin to tell you for years you should keep your hair natural like mine._  
_Kurt- if I kept my hair natural like yours I'd be bald but darlin._  
_Kurt and Rachel- We'll always be dear companions_  
_Kurt- my corny_  
_Rachel- My mate_  
_Kurt and Rachel- We'll always be harmonizing_  
_Kurt- Orphan annie and sandy._  
_Kurt and Rachel- Like amos and andy._  
_Kurt- if I say that your sense of style's as far as off as your youth iits simply that who else but a bosom buddy will tell you the whole stinkin truth._  
_Rachel- It hurts me! And if I say your fangs are showing, Kurt, pull in your claws, it's simply that who else but a bosom buddy will notice the obvious flaws! But sweetie_  
_Kurt and Rachel- Just turn to your bosom buddy for aid and attention for help and direction for loyalty love and sooth Remember that who else but a bosom buddy will sit down and level and give you the devil, sit down will sit down and tell you the truth!_  
Mercedes comes out.  
Mercedes: How does it look?  
Kurt: Beautiful honey.  
Rachel: Just beautiful.  
Scene 7  
James knocks on the door and Mike answers it.  
Mike: James, what's up?  
James: Where is Finn?  
Mike: he's tryin on the tux Kurt got him.  
James: I need to speak with him, he's been really annoying lately.  
Mike: how so?  
James: He's kinda been acting like a tool.  
Mike: Finn, a tool, that does not sound like him.  
Finn: Hey dude, oh hey bro what's up?  
Mike gives James a look.  
Finn: Hey guys, you don't think this suit makes me look too Ryan Gosling does it?  
James walks into the apartment.  
James: Take a chill pill "bro".  
Finn: what?  
James: Your walkin around like you own the place, and it's kind of rude.  
Mike: You have been bragging a lot lately.  
Finn: Guys, my new rule since moving here, if you got it, emphasize it. Don't worry I'll teach ya.

Scene 8  
_Finn- Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest toll in the shed. She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb and the shape of an L on her forehead._  
_James and Mike- Well the years start comin and they don't stop comin fed to the rules and I hit the ground runnin' didn't make sense not to live for fun your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb, so much to do so much to see so what's' wrong with taking the backstreet, you'll never know if you go, you'll never shine if you don't glow._  
_Finn, Mike, and James- Hey now you're an all-star get your game on go play hey now you're a rock star get the show on, get paid and all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold._  
_Mike- It's a cool place and they say it gets colder you're bundled up now wait til you get older._  
_James- But the media men beg to differ judging by the note in the satellite picture._  
_Finn, James, and Mike- Only shooting stars…_  
_Finn- Somebody once asked could I spare change for gas I need to get myself away from this place.  
James- I said yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel myself and we could all use a little change._  
_James and Mike- Well the years start comin and they don't stop comin fed to the rules and I hit the ground running didn't make sense not to live for fun your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb so much to do so much to see so what's wrong with taking the back streets, you'll never know if you don't go you'll never shine if you don't glow_  
_Finn, Mike, and James- Hey now you're an all-star get your game on go play hey now you're a rock star get the show on, get paid and all that glitters is gold, only shooting stars break the mold._  
Scene 9  
James: Okay I'll admit acting like a tool does give you some confidence.  
Mike: Doesn't make a decent person though.  
Finn: Listen guys, I got the jobs fair and square, I didn't jump threw any hoops, I didn't bribe anyone, I just did what I was asked.  
James: You know what Finn, for some reason I don't believe you.  
Mike got up: This is something you guys should talk about, alone.  
Finn: Okay James, what is your problem?  
James: You are, you're stealing everything from me, you stole my chance to be teacher's pet, you stole my acting job, and you stole my best friend.  
Finn: So the truth comes out.  
James: Okay, I'll admit that I am jealous, me and Lilly were close, then you came along and take her away from me, now all she does is talk about you.  
Finn: I'm sorry James, I really am, but I'm sure you know how it is when you find someone amzing and perfect, there's nothing on your mind but them.  
James: I see your point.  
Finn: You know you never really gave me a chance to be your friend.  
James: Because I hated you.  
Finn: Now that we have an understanding, let's hang out, you can tell me all about Julia.  
James:Fine, and I'm sorry, dude.  
Finn: It's okay Bro, it's cool.

Scene 10  
Finn and James are laughing and joking with each other as they head into Lily and James apartment.  
Finn: Hey Lilly,  
James: Hey Lil,  
Lilly: This is creepy.  
James: Finn and I had a talk, and we have an understanding,  
Finn: You know I can make anything work out right?  
Lilly smiles.  
James: Okay, I'm outta here; you two have a wonderful night.  
Lilly: Where are you going?  
James: Finn made me realize where I wanna be right now.  
James leaves,  
Finn and Lilly look back at each other,  
Finn: So we're all alone.  
Lilly: yes we are.  
Finn: Any thoughts?  
Lilly: A few…  
Flash  
Finn and Lilly are nearly naked on the couch watching a movie.  
Finn: way better than my idea to prank call Kurt.  
Lilly: Right?  
Lilly and Finn continue watching the TV. Lilly keeps channel surfing.  
Lilly: You just wanna have sex?  
Finn: Yeah let's do that.  
Lilly turns the tv off and her and Finn start making out.

Scene 11  
Anthony and Mercedes were at a restaurant.  
Mercedes: Thanks for the night out, you really didn't have to.  
Anthony: I did, I'm really going to miss you if I had enough money Mercedes, I would go with you.  
Mercedes: I would want you to come if I knew it would be okay, Sam's there and he's in a place right now, I need to fix it.  
Anthony: Whatever you need to do, hey, I'm sure he'll be fine, you're going to have a great time.  
Mercedes smiles.  
Scene 12  
Bernard was sitting on his bed alone, Julia was not there. There was a knock on the door, it was Kurt.  
Bernard: Hey.  
Kurt: Hi.  
Bernard: Come in,  
Kurt walks in.  
Bernard: What are you doing here Kurt, it's freezing outside.  
Kurt: I'm leaving tomorrow And I just, I just needed to see you, my friends are at they're regionals completion right now and everyone else is super busy. I'm really nervous about going home because I haven't been home in month,  
Bernard: What are you really worried about?  
Kurt: Seeing my ex, he started dating a girl and I feel like that isn't him, I feel like I should talk it out of him.  
Bernard: Kurt, it's not your place, not anymore, people change even in only five months,  
Kurt: I left him in a really crappy way and I feel horrible about it, but it was only cause I couldn't face him and now I have to.  
Bernard: You can do this, all that will be needed from you is an apology, I'm sure that's all he'll ask for.  
Kurt: I just can't believe I'm going back.  
Scene 13  
Mike and Rachel were in Mike's bed room in bed.  
Mike: you're amazing,  
Rachel: So are you.  
Rachel looks anxiously at the door.  
Mike: Finn's been out all day; I don't think he'll be back for a while.  
Rachel: I just know that walking in on this wouldn't be a good thing for anyone.  
Mike: Tomorrow, we're all going to be in Lima again, so many things are going to happen.  
Rachel: Let's not think about it, that's tomorrow's problem, let's just think about here and now.  
Mike: this is why I love you.  
Rachel: Aw, I love you too.  
Scene 14  
Finn and Lilly were getting dressed.  
Finn: That was nice.  
Lilly: It was.  
Finn: I'm hungry.  
Finn got up and walked to the kitchen.  
Finn: You have anything other than mustard and milk?  
Lilly: No, we're not big on cooking here,  
Finn's smile disappears.  
Finn: You're okay? You don't need anything?  
Lilly: no I'm okay,  
Finn: Okay, I love you,  
Finn kisses her from behind.  
Finn: Bye.  
Finn left.  
Scene 15  
_Lilly- Here we go again! Same old stupid routine oh here we go again! Wake up by your soul and get my heart broken don't know what's goin on it's different evrerytime, cause I'm shaken inside my mind don't know what to do anymore I'm shaken inside my heart not the same as before not the same as before and sometimes I fear that I cannot make it and if I do good then I can't I cannot take it._  
Lilly is looking at a picture of Finn that is sitting upon a nightstand next to Lilly's bed. She lays flat on it.  
_Lilly- And then once I break down and all I can say is oh all I can say is yeah all I can say is… here we go again yeah here we go again._  
Lilly in the mirror and then to the couch.  
_Lilly- Nothing is innocent, something is always tangled up in my brain oh nothing is innocent I'm really really getting tired of this oh nothing nothing is innocent and sometimes I fear that I could not take it and if I do good then I can't I cannot make it and once I breakdown feels like its never ever ending and all I can say is oh all I can say is yeah all I can say is here we go again, oh here we go again yeah here we go again oh here we go again same old stupid routine,_

Scene 16  
Lilly is alone on her couch. She hears a knock on the door.  
Lilly: Did you forget your keys again James?  
Lilly opened the door and it was Finn smiling.  
Finn: Hungry? (Finn held up a bag of food)  
Lilly: Is that?  
Finn: From the diner were we had our first date.  
Lilly: And iss it?  
Finn: Triple meaty burgers.  
Lilly opened the door wider and Finn pulled in a suit case and place the bag of food on the table.  
Lilly: I thought you left,  
Finn: I know you better thn you think Lilly, I could tell you didn't want me to go, but I needed my bag and I didn't want to starve, and besides when I went home it sounded like Mike and Rachel were up to no good if you know what I mean.  
Lilly: You scared me,  
Lilly hits Finn playfully.  
Finn: How?  
Lilly: Um, your knock, it scared me.  
Finn: Lilly,  
Lilly: I, I've been used before Finn; I thought you were like the rest of them, just using me.  
Finn: I would never use you for sex, Lilly, I would never do that to anyone.  
Finn kneels to her eye level as she sat on the couch.  
Finn: I'm yours Lilly,  
Lilly and Finn kiss and they get up and walk over to the kitchen to eat.  
End  
1.1985 by Bowling For Soup  
2. Paparazzi/Stand by Me by Lady gaga/Ben E. King organized by SIMGM productions  
3. Bosom Buddies by Mame  
4. All Star by Smash Mouth  
5. Here We Go Again by Kaile Goh


	9. Episode 9

New York To Us Episode 9 "Sex, I Mean Love"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belongs to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Mercedes and Anthony were sitting at a bench enjoying a nice picnic.  
Mercedes: This is really nice Anthony.  
Anthony: Just a way of saying I really missed you.  
Anthony slowly moves closer to her.  
Anthony: Really, really, missed you.  
Anthony kisses her and moves to her neck for a few seconds as Mercedes slowly and gently pushed him away.  
Mercedes: Slow down boy, lets enjoy this.  
Anthony: Of course.  
(Anthony: Ugh, so close, All I want is a little action, its been months, I really like her, and I wouldn't force anything on her but, its been a while, I just can't commit yet.)  
(Mercedes: Just say it, say I love you, I don't want to be that freak girl that says is first say it and I'm yours.)  
Mercedes and Anthony smile at each toher.  
(Mercedes and Anthony: I just can't wait to get all up on that.)

Scene 2

Mercedes: He is super cute and super sweet and I want to say it because I feel it, but I don't want to trap him.

Kurt: Cedes, if you don't do something now, he's going to start following some tail that will.

Mercedes: I know he wants to do it, like ridiculously bad, but I don't want my first time to be with guy I was dating.

Kurt: Hold the cheese please; your holy hole hast been entered.

Mercedes: No. Kurt: But you and Sam, and your fling, and then last year.

Mercedes: we were going to but he wanted to make sure I was okay with it, and I decided to wait.

Kurt: Well I guess Saint Mary 'Cedes is going to have to make a choice, wait till your death bed, because no guy is going to commit till he gets some, or make a move and get happily married.

Mercedes and Kurt sit in silence for a second.

Rachel knocking on the door: Can I come back in now?

Kurt and Mercedes laugh as Kurt gets off of the couch.

Scene 3

James and Julia were sitting at a table at the bar.

Julia: I like the bar and everything James, but are we ever going to like a real place?

James: This is the best that I could do Jules, I have rent to pay here.

Julia: If you need help with money-

James: No I don't, I'm fine, I just can't afford to eat at restaurants.

Julia: You know what forget about it, I love it.

James: I promise I'll make it up to you.

Julia smiles as James grabs her hand.

Scene 4  
Mercedes, Kurt, and Rachel are all on the couch watching television, Mercedes is slowly dozing off as Kurt and Rachel talk about the movie they are watching. When she reawakes she is in lingerie, Anthony is in his underwear and shirtless. He kisses her on the neck she pushes him to the left on the couch.  
_Mercedes- Na, na, na, na, come on, na, na, na, come on, na, na, na, na, na, come on, na, na, na, come on, come on, come on, na, na, na, na, Feels so good being bad there's no way I'm turning back now the plain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it sticks and stones may break my bones and chains and whips excite me na, na, na, na, come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it, come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it, love is great, love is fine out the box, out of line, the affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh you turn me on it's exactly what I've been yearning for give it to me strong, cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it, sex in the air I don't care I love the smell of it sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me, na, na, na, na, come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it, S…s…s.. and m…m...m…_  
Mercedes: I'm ready,  
Mercedes makes out with Anthony on the couch for a bit, he turns her around and lays on top of her, he turns him and they fall off the couch together,  
Mercedes wakes up.  
Rachel: Mercedes, movie's over,  
Mercedes looks around tired and confused.

Scene 5  
Mike and Rachel left dance class tired and sweaty.  
Mike: You're so hot in your workout clothes.  
Rachel: Thanks, you as well,  
Mike: So your place or mine?  
Rachel: Kind of hard to decide, how about we hit the bar tonight.  
Mike: Great.  
They walk down the hall together, a little more.  
Rachel: I'll give you a heads up on when I have the house to myself.  
Mike: And I'll return the same common courtesy.  
Rachel laughs and smiles as they continue down the hall together.

Scene 6

Anthony and Mercedes were sitting at the dining table at the Kurtcedes apartment.

Anthony: Great steak.

Mercedes: Thanks it's the only thing I can make that's half decent.

Anthony: Well if you're half decent tastes this good your horrible must taste so-so.

Mercedes laughs: I love you.

Anthony half smiles and grabs her hand: I love you too.

Mercedes: Lets take this to the bedroom

. They walk across the apartment and into Mercedes bedroom.

Mercedes: I need to be honest with you, this is my first time.

Anthony: You want the truth,

Mercedes nods

Anthony: This is my first time too.

Mercedes: But you're hot.

Anthony: I wasn't always, I was kind of a chubby nerd in high school and that didn't get me many dates.

Mercedes: oh thank god, I'll be back.

Mercedes walks to the bathroom.

_Anthony- I would climb any mountain sail across a stormy sea if that's what it takes me baby to show you how much you mean to me. It feels like the first time, feels like the very first time, it feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time, it feels like the very first time I have waited a lifetime so foolishly, but now that I've found you, together we'll make history, and I know that it must be the woman in you that brings out the man in me, I know I can't help myself, you're all that my eyes can see, feels like the first time, and it feels like the very first time and it feels like the first time, it feels like the very first time, and it feels like the very first time, it feels like the very first time, oh it feels like the first time, yeah, it feels like the first time._

Mercedes exits the bath room: I'm ready,

Anthony sits on the bed and smiles as Mercedes sits next to him.

Scene 7

Anthony and Mercedes lay in the bed.

Mercedes: That was amazing.

Anthony: It was.

Mercedes: I feel relieved that our first times were with each other.

Anthony: I do too.

Kurt: Mercedes, how do you use this pomade again- oh dear dog,, um, it's morning, you guys should get ready.

Kurt leaves and Mercedes and Anthony laugh.

Scene 8  
Julia, Bernard, Kurt, and Rachel are in sitting in a row in the auditorium.  
Julia: Where is July?  
Rachel: Wait, did you actually expect her to be on time?  
Kurt: Julia the rules?  
Julia: Have no faith in July, don't count on July, the only July we can count on is the fourth.  
July: Not sorry I'm late class, I was up all night preparing our next production.  
July throws out the sheets into the audience.  
July: Study, end of class.  
July walks out.  
Julia, Kurt, Bernard, and Rachel all look at each other suspiciously then they fight their way over to a paper.  
Scene 9  
Mercedes and Anthony stop in the quad.  
Mercedes: hi.  
Anthony: hey.  
Mercedes: Vocals in ten  
Anthony: Psych in twelve.  
Mercedes: You're great,  
Anthony: You too.  
Mercedes: Thanks again, for everything.  
Anthony: My pleasure, no pun intended.  
Mercedes laughed: I gotta go, we'll talk later.  
Anthony: Bye.  
Mercedes leaves as Anthony watches her guiltily.

Scene 10  
Finn: You know Goolsby's been in a good mood lately, I know that eventually he will fall out of it eventually, we should take advantage off it.  
James: How so?  
Finn: Class outside?  
Lilly: It's February in New York.  
Finn: Bad idea?  
James: Very bad.  
Goolsby walks in: Kids, doing you all a favor, written a script, the person the best at it gets the rest of the year off.  
Lilly: What?  
Goolsby leans closer to Lilly and yells: The person that acts this piece the best gets the rest of the year off! Well of my class at least.  
Finn: A gift from the cheesy lord himself.  
James: What?  
Goolsby: Here next week, I expect perfection.  
Finn, Lilly, James, and the students look over the script and look around in fear and confusion.  
Scene 11  
James: Is he insane, this is garbage.  
Finn: I'm getting a D in script writing but I have to say this is crap.  
Lilly: Like it matters guys, he's in charge, plus we get the rest of the year off. I don't care how awful this is, I'm studying.  
Finn: Yeah, me too.  
James: Although time without Goolsby is tempting, my girl is waiting, I've been saving up for this date for a month, you guys have a wonderful night.  
Finn: You too.  
Lilly: Bye.  
James leaves the apartment.  
Finn looks over at Lilly with his eyebrows raised.  
Lilly: No.  
Finn put his head down and made a frown.  
Lilly: We have to study.  
Finn kept his look on.  
Lilly: Fine.  
Finn picks up Lilly and carries her to the bed room as she laughs and screams.

Scene 12  
Lilly and Finn were on Lilly's bed cuddling,  
Lilly: I missed you.  
Finn: I missed you too,  
Lilly: You know how you spent the night here before you left.  
Finn: mm, uh huh.  
Lilly: when you left I had another panic attack, it was really scary and you weren't there.  
Finn: Lilly, I always going to be there.  
Lilly: I know, that's what made me calm down. I'm so relieved you are here.  
Finn and Lilly laid in silence a bit more.  
Lilly: Finn.  
Finn: Yeah?  
Lilly: Move in with me.  
Finn's breathing stopped for a second, he looked afraid to answer.  
Lilly: Not now, maybe when the semester's over, and we have the summer to ourselves.  
Finn smiled: Yeah, okay, it'll be perfect, I'll move in with you and maybe Rachel can live with Mike.  
Lilly: It will be perfect.  
Lilly closed her eyes as Finn slowly moved from his side to his back straight up at the ceiling.

Scene 13

Julia walked into an amazing looking restaurant to James in a complete suit giving her a smile.

Julia: How long-?

James: A month. It's kinda why we've been going to the bar lately.

Julia: A violin, really?

James: Too corny?

Julia: To over played, but also really sweet.

James: So, did I do good?

Julia: You did good.

They kiss.

James pulls out her chair.

Julia: You know what, screw the dinner, no offense.

James: As long as I'm with you, I don't care.

Julia grabs his hand and they run out to the sidewalk.

_Julia- Give it to me baby_

_James- uh-huh, uh-huh_

_Julia- give it to me baby_

_James- Uh-huh, uh-huh_

_Julia- Give it to me baby_

_James- Uh-huh, uh-huh, and all the girls say im pretty fly for a white guy. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis, you know it's kinda hard just to get along today, our subject isn't cool but he fakes it anyway, he may not have a clue an he may not have style but everything he lacks well he makes up in denial._

_James and Julia- so debate, a player straight you know he really doesn't get it anyway. He's gonna play the field and keep it real, for you no way, for you no way, so if you don't rate, just overcompensate, at least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake the wolrd needs wannabe's so hey, hey do that brand new thing._

_James- Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah, he' getting ink done, he asked for a '13 but they drew a 31. Friends say he's tryin to hard and he's not quite hip but in his own world he's the dopest trip_

_Julia- Give it to me baby_

_James- uh-huh, uh-huh_

_Julia- give it to me baby_

_James- Uh-huh, uh-huh_

_Julia- Give it to me baby_

_James- Uh-huh, uh-huh,Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis, so don't debate a player straight you know he really doesn't gt it any way. He's gonna play the field, and keep it real, for you no way, for you no way, so if you don't rate just over compensate at least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake, the world needs wannabes oh the world loves wannabe's so let's get some more wannabe's and hey, hey do that brand new thing._

Julia and James kiss again and walk into the bar.

Scene 14  
Mike and Rachel lay on Mike's bed, fully clothed, staring at the ceiling.  
Rachel: Thanks for waiting.  
Mike: I would never push you to do something like that, I don't want you to feel like you have too, because you don't have too.  
Rachel: One day, I'll be ready, and it will be with you, can I promise that?  
Mike: It'll make me so happy,  
Rachel: Me too.  
Rachel moves closer to Mike and lets him hold her.

Scene 15  
Anthony walked into the bar with Mercedes and sat down. They were silent for a few seconds.  
Mercedes: Anthony you've been quiet all day why aren't you talking?  
Anthony: I have to tell you something, I wasn't a virgin, I lied. I didn't do it to get into your pants, only to make you feel more comfortable.  
Mercedes: I can't.  
Anthony: I'm sorry, just please don't leave.  
Mercedes: I'm sorry too Anthony.  
She gets up and leaves.  
Scene 16  
Kurt: You know 'Cedes, it's like I told you, guys are born non-virgins, it's like their blood to see who will be the youngest to do it.  
Mercedes: I can't believe, I believed him, what was I thinking?  
Kurt: It's over, you have the upper hand you know, you can you use this to get whatever you want.  
Mercedes: All I wanted was him Kurt, and he betrayed me.  
Kurt: You know he didn't do it to hurt you and the fact that he had to come clean about it makes it a little bit better, you can rebuild this, make it strong again  
Mercedes: I can't trust him again Kurt, I don't know how to trust him again. I've never been hurt this way before.  
Kurt rubbed Mercedes' back to comfort her as she cried.

Scene 17  
Mercedes was hanging around all her friends at the bar when Anthony sat down. She gave him a gruesome stare that he very much received. Finn's pat on the back brought him out of it. Now Mercedes gets up as no one acknowledges her.  
_Mercedes- You must understand that the touch of your hand makes my pulse react._  
Mercedes is behind Anthony singing to him.  
_Mercedes- That it's only the thrill of boy meeting girl, opposites attract, it's physical only logical you just try to ignore that it means more than that, oh what's love got to do with it._  
She starts circling her friends starting with James and Julia.  
_Mercedes- What's love but a second hand emotion._  
Bernard and Kurt next.  
_Mercedes- What's love got to do, got to do with it,_  
She moves on to Mike and Rachel, then Finn and Lilly, and back to Anthony.  
_Mercedes-Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken, There's a name for it there's a phrase that fits, but whatever the reason you do it for me, I've been taking on a new direction but I have to say I've been thinking about my own protection, it scares me to feel this way._  
She circles them again starting with Finn and Lilly, ending with Anthony.  
_Mercedes- What's love got to do with it, what's love but a sweet old fashion notion, what's love got to do, got to do with it, who needs a heart when a heart can be broken._  
She sits down and stares at Anthony a bit longer and then rejoins the conversation with the group.  
End  
1. S&M by Rihanna  
2. Feels Like the First Time by Foreigner  
3. Pretty Fly (for a white guy) by Offspring  
4. What's Love Got To Do With It by Tina Turner


	10. Episode 10

New York To Us Episode 10 "Friday The Thirteenth"  
This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belongs to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.  
Scene 1  
Lilly is sitting on her chair, her arm on the dining table, her head on her arms.  
_Lilly- All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces._  
Julia is walking alone on the street.  
_Julia- bright and early for the daily races goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere._  
James is also on the street alone.  
_James- And I find it kind of funny I find it kind of sad._  
Mike is on his bed looking at a picture of him and Ian on his phone.  
_Mike-The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had,_  
Kurt and Mercedes are sitting on their couch in silence.  
_Kurt- I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take._  
_Mercedes-When people run in circles it's a very, very…_  
_Everyone-Mad World._  
Finn on his couch.  
_Finn-Mad World_  
_Everyone-Mad World_  
_Finn-Mad World_  
Finn got off of his couch and onto the elevator.  
_Finn- Went to school and I was very nervous no one knew me._  
Rachel got on when it stopped on the next floor.  
_Rachel and Finn- No one knew me._  
Bernard was getting ready  
_Bernard- Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson look right through me._  
Julia enters the room just as Bernard leaves  
_Julia and Bernard- Look right through me._  
Mercedes enters a class and sits in front of Anthony.  
_Mercedes- And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad._  
_Anthony- The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._  
_Rachel- I find it hard to tell you._  
_James- I find it hard to take._  
_Lilly-When people run in circles_  
_Finn and Lilly- It's a very, very,_  
_Everyone- Mad World_  
_Finn- Mad World_  
_Everyone- Mad World_  
_Finn- Mad World!_  
_Everyone- Mad World_

New York To Us

Scene 2

Quick montage of Julia getting ready, (Julia: Damn it, damn it, damn it, late again, this is the fifth time this month, I swear TGIF, I can't habdle this crap from July anymore.)

Julia puts on her jacket grabs her bag and runs out the room closing the door.

She then comes back in again.

(Julia: Shoes!)

Julia runs over to the bed and hits her foot on the corner of her bed.

Julia: Ow,ow, no. Julia falls to the floor.

Julia: I hate Fridays.

Scene 3

Bernard walks into his dorm room.

Bernard: Jules, Jules look, my whites are pink. My jacket, my jeans, my one pair of rare white cargo shorts, my second jacket.

Julia: You have too many white clothes.

Bernard starts shifting through the basket of clothes.

Bernard: Where are you, you bastard? Why aren't you at July's class?

Julia: I'm sick. Why aren't you?

Bernard: I'm taking a personal day. I was going to prepare for her audition piece later this afternoon.

Julia: Crap, fine, help me up and I'll help you find the little devil.

Bernard walks over to help her off the bed.

Scene 4  
James and Lilly were walking down the street together. James was Carrying handfuls of things and boxes, with fragile on them.  
James: I don't care Lilly, it doesn't give the guy the right to throw out all my stuff,  
Lilly: James, you're lucky you got your stuff after skipping out on three months' worth of payments for the storage locker.  
James: Things like rent and food seemed more important at the time, Lil.  
Lilly: You sure you don't need any help?  
James: No, just hold the door open.  
Lilly used her key to unlock the door. She turned back around and faced James.  
Lilly: Oh god, Jay, your pants.  
James: Agh, get them.  
Lilly: I don't feel comfortable getting that close to your crotch.  
James: Lilly please, before-  
James stops suddenly when he hears honks and whistles from random others.  
Lilly grabs all his stuff and lets him pick up his pants as she tries to hold in her laughs.

Scene 5  
Mike and Rachel were in their advanced dance class, dancing with each other.  
Rachel: So will you be there?  
Mike: To cheer you on, of course I will.  
Rachel: Thanks Michael.  
Mike: I'll always be there for my girl.  
Rachel: Also I got you a job interview.  
Mike: What?  
Rachel: I know you have the thousand from Ian, but you should save it, get a job just in case something else happens, you have some emergency money.  
Mike: Right, where at?  
Rachel: Well Finn's going to try and get you into Bean St. Beanery.  
Mike's smile fades.  
Mike: You know what, thanks but I can find my own interviews.  
Rachel: I'm just thinking about you.  
Mike: I know, Rach, but I'd rather do things myself, I don't want to fight, let's change the subject. What are you singing in your audition?  
Rachel: I considered many options but I decided on one of my original songs.  
Mike: Which one?  
Rachel: Get It Right.  
Mike's smile disappears, Mike doesn't have a chance to say anything, he instantly trips and falls.  
Rachel: Mike?!  
Mike sits himself up as Rachel kneels by him.  
Rachel: Are you okay?  
Mike: My Ankle.  
Rachel: I'm calling 911.  
Mike: Rachel, relax it's fine.  
Rachel: Emergency!  
Rachel runs out of the dance room as other students tries to help Mike.

Scene 6  
Kurt is on the phone with Mercedes and carrying a cup holder with coffees.  
Kurt: I'm right around the corner 'Cedes. Yes I got our coffee at Bean St. Beanery. Yes, Anthony was there, yes he seemed fine. I gotta go, I only have two hands, bye-bye.  
Kurt slips his phone into his pocket. He holds the coffee with two hands. His smile slowly grows as he walks down the street until a passing car splashes a huge puddle of water all over him.  
Kurt spits out some water from his mouth.  
Kurt: Oh, dear mother of god.  
Scene 7  
Finn knocks a door; he seems nervous and a bit freaked.  
Mercedes answers it; she is wearing a rabbit's foot around her neck and four leaf clover earrings.  
Finn: You don't happen to have a horse shoe do you?  
Mercedes: Right, come in.  
Finn walks in.  
Mercedes: Watch the mirrors.  
Finn: Right, nice earrings by the way.  
Mercedes; Thanks, I like your pin.  
Finn had a four leaf clover pin on the collar of his shirt.  
Finn: Thanks again for lending this to me, Rachel thought it was a good idea to make a ring out of my horse shoe, I gave it to her and then we broke up.  
Mercedes smiles: Well, I guess this is yours.  
She tossed him the horse shoe ring.  
Mercedes: She gave it to me for today knowing about my "superstitions" but since it's yours and you need it more, you should keep it.  
Finn slips on the ring.  
Finn: Thanks,  
Mercedes: Don't get down on yourself today Finn Hudson, We all love you.  
Finn: Good Luck today.  
Mercedes: You too, we're gonna need it.

Scene 8  
Mercedes stepped over cracks and entered singing roads and made her way to her seats. Anthony sat with her.  
Anthony: Thank you for meeting me.  
Mercedes: What did you need?  
Anthony: Just you, I miss you please yake me back and have a little faith in me.  
Mercedes was about to speak,  
Anthony: Shhh, wait.  
Anthony got on stage.  
_Anthony-Well I guess it would be nice If I could touch your body I know not everybody Has got a body like you But I've got to think twice Before I give my heart away And I know all the games you play Because I play them too Oh but I Need some time off from that emotion Time to pick my heart up off the floor And when that love comes down Without devotion Well it takes a strong man baby But I'm showing you the door 'Cause I gotta have faith I gotta have faith. Oh baby I reconsider my foolish notion well I need someone to hold me, but I'll wait for something more yes, I've gotta have faith, before this river becomes an ocean 'cause I've gotta have faith, I've gotta have faith, _  
Anthony steps off the stage.  
Anthony: Okay I just realized that that song wasn't the best choice to ask for forgiveness.  
Mercedes laughs: I accept your apology, but we aren't getting back together today.  
Anthony: Wh-  
Mercedes: I don't want to start our relationship during bad luck, ask me again tomorrow.  
Mercedes gives Anthony a kiss on the cheek.  
Scene 9  
Lilly: I'm sorry Jay, but there wasn't enough money in the world to get me close to your undies.  
James: Yeah, thanks to you everyone saw them.  
Lilly: Fine, if they call, I'll be happy to pay their therapist bill for the trauma they experienced.  
James: You know Lil; if you took the time to pull my pants up you would realize that I have perfect calves and thighs.  
Lilly: Just keep your pants on from here out.  
James: You know what, I should belt it.  
James heads back to the apartment.  
Lilly: Hurry up or we'll be late for Goolsby's audition.  
Lilly slowly starts to step down, she suddenly trips and her fall goes into slow motion, she lands at the bottom.  
Lilly: Damn it.  
She blows the hair out of her face.

Scene 10  
Finn, Lilly, and James are all in a hallway waiting in chairs.  
Finn: Never again Lilly, you are not going out on Friday the 13th ever again.  
Lilly: I'm fine, Finn, it barely hurt.  
James: You were laying there in a very unnatural way.  
James shivers.  
Flash  
Julia limps down the hall with Bernard and his pink jacket.  
Kurt walks up to them with still wet hair.  
Rachel comes out of a room and jumps after seeing them.  
Rachel: What in the world happened to you guys?  
Kurt: Let's just get on with this.  
Split screen  
_Rachel, Kurt, Julia, Bernard, Finn, Lilly, James- Again, Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again! Step, kick, kick, leap, kick, touch...Again!_  
Full NYADA Screen  
_Julia(With Others)-_ _God, I hope I get it. I hope I get it. How many people does he need? (How many people does he need?)_  
_Bernard(with other)- God, I hope I get it. I hope I get it. How many boys, how many girls? (How many boys, how many...?)_  
Full NYAAFS (New York Academy of Actors Film Studio) Screen  
_James-Look at all the people! At all the people. How many people does he need?_  
Split screen  
_Finn, Lilly, James, Rachel, Kurt, Bernard, Julia- How many boys, how many girls? How many people does he...?_  
Full NYAAFS screen  
_Lilly- I really need this job. Please God, I need this job. I've got to get this job._  
_Finn(with others)- God, I really blew it! I really blew it! How could I do a thing like that? (How could I do a thing like...)_  
Full NYADA screen  
_Kurt- Now I'll never make it! I'll never make it! He doesn't like the way I look._  
_Split Screen_  
_Finn, Lilly, James, Julia, Rachel, Kurt, Bernard,- He doesn't like the way I dance. He doesn't like the way I..._  
Full NYADA screen  
_Rachel- God, I think I've got it. I think I've got it. I knew he liked me all the time._  
_Kurt- Still it isn't over._  
_Split Screen_  
_Julia and Lilly- It isn't over._  
_Bernard and Finn- I can't imagine what he wants._  
_Finn, Lilly, James, Rachel, Kurt, Bernard and Julia- God, I hope I get it! I hope I get it. I've come this far, but even so_  
_ It could be yes, it could be no, How many people does he...?_  
_Finn(with Lilly and James)- I really need this job. (My unemployment is gone.)_  
_Rachel(with Kurt, Bernard, and Julia)- Please, God, I need this job. (I knew I had it from the start.)_

Scene 11  
Rachel: I can't believe I didn't get it.  
Kurt: Rachel none of us got it.  
Rachel: Yeah, but I'm me.  
Anthony: We've all kind of been having an off day haven't we?  
Finn: I posted the threats about this day on my blog.  
Kurt: No one reads blogs any more Finn,  
Finn: Well maybe they should.  
Julia: With your spelling mistakes you're the reason they probably stopped.  
Lilly; I can't believe not one of us got a cut today.  
Mercedes: Now we know, next time we'll be ready.  
James: Hey, let's get outta here; I just want this day to be over.  
Julia gets up and walks carefully over to him and they leave.  
Kurt: Come on Bernard, I am determined to make today a non, black cat, mirror breaking, under the lader, inside with an umbrella open day.  
Kurt and Bernard leave.  
Rachel: Let's go Mike; I'll take care of you.  
Mike smiles, limps up and uses crutches to limp away following Rachel.  
Mercedes: They just don't understand.  
Finn: Truth.  
Lilly and Anthony raise their eye brows to each other.  
Scene 12  
Rachel brings a bowl of soup to Mike, who is resting on the couch.  
Mike: You do know I don't have the flu.  
Rachel: Soup cures everything.  
Mike: What is it?  
Rachel: The classic chicken noddle.  
Mike: You faced chicken for me?  
Rachel: Trust me, I didn't cook this unscathed, tons of nightmares came flowing back, but I realized I would face down that chicken if it meant I could make you feel better.  
Mike smiled.  
Rachel: Plus I feel guilty; you were dancing with me, how long are you going to be off?  
Mike: Just a few days, long enough for me to milk it out of you.  
Rachel: I will attend to your every need.  
Mike: Oh really,  
Rachel: Every need Michael not every want.  
Mike: Ooo, I love it when you call me by my first name.  
Rachel sits next to him as he uses his arms to prepare for the shift.  
Rachel laughed nervously: You okay?  
Mike: I am.  
Mike and Rachel stare at each other in silence for a few seconds until Rachel starts to feed Mike.  
Scene 13  
Finn and Lilly were sitting at the bar on bar stools together.  
Finn: You thought I was joking back there, didn't you?  
Lilly: What do you mean?  
Finn: I'm serious Lil; I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to leave me.  
Lilly: Finn, why would I leave you?  
Finn: Ever since Ian, I've been really cautious about everything, and everyone around me.  
Lilly: Finn, don't live like that, I am going to be right here for you.  
Finn brought his hands to his face.  
Finn: I'm sorry.  
Lilly: Finn, its okay, sometimes it takes time to let out what you feel.  
Finn kept his hands at his face as Lilly pulled him into a hug and held him.  
Lilly: Don't worry, Finn, don't worry, I miss him too.

Scene 14  
Bernard: Come on Kurt, you have to give your brother some credit here, I mean look at everything that happened to us today.  
Kurt: Benny, just cause, we had bad luck today, doesn't make this day cursed. It's just a strange coincidence that's all it is.  
Bernard: Coincidence, really?  
Kurt: Do you know why I have no faith put in to what Finn said. Because if today was cursed I'd have nothing, but I still have you.  
Bernard: Well, when you put it that way.  
Kurt: See, so let's move past this bad luck day so we can get to tomorrow.  
Bernard: Right behind you.  
Scene 15  
Mercedes was sitting at a table, Finn sits next to her,  
Finn: We completely underestimated today.  
Mercedes: Excuse me?  
Finn: There was no hiding from Friday the Thirteenth, it still got us.  
Mercedes: No way, we got away totally unscarred.  
Finn: I cried in front of my girlfriend and you have to spend one more day away from your "man".  
Mercedes: So do we just let it hit us next time, and home and pray it's not deathly painful or embarrassing.  
Finn: No way, next time we fight harder and we send it straight to hell.  
Mercedes laughed: Finn, why didn't we sing together more.  
Finn: I don't know, I guess my go to partner has always been Rachel.  
Mercedes: Well let's make a promise to hang more, we're going to get busy, and I don't want to lose touch with my friends.  
Finn: Me either.  
Mercedes: Come on, you're the only one I feel safe to duet with today.  
_Finn and Mercedes- Very superstitious_  
_Mercedes- Writings on the wall._  
_Finn and Mercedes- Very superstitious_  
_Finn- Ladders 'bout to fall._  
_Mercedes- Thirteen month old baby._  
_Finn- Broke the looking glass._  
_Mercedes- Seven years of bad luck._  
_Finn- The good things in your past._  
_Finn and Mercedes- When you believe in things that you don't understand then you'll suffer, superstition ain't the way._  
_Finn- Keep me in a day dream, keep me goin' strong._  
_Mercedes- You don't wanna save me, sad is my song._  
_Finn and Mercedes- Very superstitious._  
_Mercedes- Nothin more to say._  
_Finn and Mercedes- Very superstitious_  
_Finn- the devil's on his way._  
_Mercedes- Thirteen month old baby_  
_Finn- broke the looking glass_  
_Mercedes- Seven years of bad luck_  
_Finn- Good things in your past._  
_Finn and Mercedes- When you believe in things that you don't understand then you'll suffer, superstition ain't the way, no, no no!_  
Finn and Mercedes hug as the bar claps and Anthony and Lilly stand and applaud.  
End  
1. Mad World by Gary Jules  
2. Faith by George Michael  
3. I Hope I get it by Chorus Line  
4. Everybody wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears  
5. Superstition by Stevie Wonder


	11. Episode 11

New York To Us Episode 11 "No Really This Time"

This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belongs to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.

* * *

Scene 1

Julia and James were sitting together alone from the rest of their friends, they were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

James: I love you.

Julia: I love you.

James and Julia stay staring into each other's eyes.

James: Give.

Julia: Yes!

James; It's only cause you're a girl. You can handle this lovey dovey crap.

Julia: You knew going into this challenge, your fault not mine.

James and Julia lean back taking a look at everyone else.

James: Sort of depressing don't you think?

Julia: What?

James: That we are probably the most end game couple here.

Julia smiles: Yup, but who cares, cause, we're us.

New York To Us

Scene 2

Rachel was in the living room of the apartment reading a magazine, Kurt was sitting at the counter eating from her bowl. Mercedes walked into the living room, dressed up.

Rachel: Hey Hot Momma.

Kurt: Well, hello.

Mercedes: What are you doing here?

Rachel: Reading.

Kurt: Eating.

Mercedes: Your being giant pains in my butt, you're supposed to be out.

Rachel: No you're supposed to be out, tonight I have the apartment.

Kurt: Wrong I have the apartment tonight.

Rachel: It's Tuesday and Tuesdays are my days.

Kurt: First of all Rachel, it's freaking Thursday.

Mercedes: Second of all you don't get days, you're a temporary roommate.

Kurt: Barely a blimp.

Rachel: I have rights.

Rachel got up and left.

Kurt: Still my day.

Mercedes: Yes however, our pre dress rule? Yeah I'm calling it.

Kurt: Fine but only cause I'm a romantic.

Scene 3

Finn sat in a dark office Dustin Goolsby sat at a desk facing him.

Finn: I swear I didn't cheat on the final.

Goolsby: We didn't have a final in this class yet Finn.

Finn: Well, why am I here?

Goolsby: For some weird reason, your grades are great.

Finn: What?

Goolsby: We took an average of all freshmen grades and you are number one in the class.

Finn: I've never had grades like this before. Cool.

Goolsby: This will not leave this room but you are a wonderful actor, anything we give you, you nail it.

Finn: So why did you call me in, you could have sent my mom some letter or email something.

Goolsby: Only our top students are eligible for this opportunity.

Goolsby handed him a brochure.

Goolsby: It's a chance to study abroad in Europe. They have an accelerated program which will put you a semester ahead. When you come back you will that much closer to graduating.

Finn: But.

Goolsby: Take some serious time to think about this Finn.

Finn nodded and looked at the brochure.

Scene 4

Mike was standing in line in a bank; he walked up to a teller.

Teller: How may I help you?

Mike: I was left in charge of an account that was supposed to be given away as a gift.

Teller: Your name sir?

Mike: Michael Chang.

The teller typed.

Teller: You have two accounts sir.

Mike: It's the one for Finn and Rachel's wedding.

Teller: Right?

Mike: I'd like to cash it out and get rid of the account.

Teller: May the bank have a reason why sir?

Mike: I don't need it anymore.

The teller typed in the computer and handed him the money.

Scene 5

Lilly was in her apartment cooking. Finn came in smiling.

Finn: Lilly?

Lilly: In the kitchen!

Finn walked over to the kitchen.

Finn: Are you cooking?

Lilly: Yes, I took three years of culinary, enough to know how to not cut off my fingers.

Finn: This is sort of a turn on.

Lilly: What happened with Goolsby?

Finn: He gave me some interesting news.

Lilly walked back over to her cooking.

Finn: He told me I was number one in the class.

Lilly: That's wonderful Finn, I told you, you were talented.

Finn: He said I have a chance to study abroad in Europe.

Lilly: Ooh, for how long?

Finn: For a quarter. I'd leave as soon as summer starts and be gone for about three months. Lilly bit her lip for a second and then put on a smile and faced Finn.

Lilly: That is great.

Finn: Really?

Lilly: Yeah, I'm so happy for you.

Finn: Nothing like this has ever happened to me before Lilly, I'm never the good student.

Lilly: Call me every day.

Finn: Relax, Lilly, I'm not leaving yet.

Lilly laughed: I know but I already miss you.

Finn: I'm going to miss you too.

Finn hugged her.

Scene 6

Mike brought Rachel inside to his and Finn's apartment. There was candles all around with blankets on the floor of the living room and the couch cleared so there was open space.

Rachel: Beautiful, it's beautiful.

Mike: Wait.

Mike grabbed a DVD box.

Mike: Our entertainment for tonight.

Rachel grabbed the box.

Rachel: Tangled? Really, Disney?

Mike nodded.

Rachel: Oh Mike sometimes you try too hard.

Mike sits down and pats the spot next to him. Rachel smiles and sits next to him and Mike turns on the TV and music starts.

_Rachel- All those days watching form the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been and at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted and at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new and its warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted all at once everything is different, now that I see you._

_Mike- All those days chasing down a daydream all those years living in a blur All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here shining in the star light. Now she's here suddenly I know if she's here its crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go._

_Mike and Rachel- and at last I see the light_

_Mike- And it's like the fog has lifted_

_Mike and Rachel- And at last I see the light_

_Rachel- And it's like the sky is new._

_Mike and Rachel- And its warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted all at once everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you._

Mike and Rachel hold hands together, as they fall asleep and the movie credits roll.

Scene 7

Mike and Rachel lay naked, covered by blankets on the floor of the living room.

Mike: I didn't pressure you right?

Rachel: No, I haven't loved you more than I did at that moment.

Mike and Rachel smile and cuddle.

Mike: I love you, Rachel.

Rachel: I love you, Mike.

They lay in silence a few moments longer.

Mike: We should get dressed before Finn walks in.

Rachel: Agreed.

They stay where they're at.

Rachel: Few more minutes?

Mike: Few more minutes.

Mike stretches his head to kiss her; Rachel pulls him in to lengthen the kiss.

Then the door unlocks and Finn walks in. Mike and Rachel jump and cover themselves.

Finn: Um,

Finn quickly covered his eyes.

Finn: Sorry! I'm sorry.

Rachel: Finn!

Mike: Leave.

Finn: I would, but I'm sorry.

Finn begins to walk through the living room, his eyes still covered.

Rachel: Finn, get out of here!

Finn: Come on Rachel, it's not like it's anything I haven't seen before.

Mike: Dude!

Finn: Okay, I'm gone.

Finn walks back to his room blinded by his hands, only walking into something once, then entering his room and shutting the door.

Mike and Rachel look at each other and laugh.

Scene 8

Rachel and Kurt were sitting at a table in bean St. Beanery.

Rachel: I know Tina boasted a lot about her and Mike last year, but I can say I finally understand why.

Kurt: You and Mike?

Rachel: For the first time together.

Kurt: Wow, to be honest Rachel I thought this Asian rain was just a phase but you're really going for it aren't you?

Rachel: Yes and excuse me but isn't Bernard included in that Asian rain?

Kurt: Yes but it's different.

Rachel: Why is that?

Kurt: Because he is more like my best friend.

Rachel: That's how it always starts of.

Kurt: I'm going to leave the next step up to him.

Rachel: Asian boy toy club.

Kurt nods: So, about Mike's Body.

Rachel: What, he has abs; you know that's his thing.

Kurt: No, I mean, the rest of his body.

Finn leaned into the conversation.

Finn: Nothing special Kurt.

Kurt: What?

Finn: What, Rachel didn't tell you? Her and Mike were using my living room floor as a sex mat, I walked in on them.

Rachel: We had blankets.

Finn: From my room.

Finn shook his head as he cleaned off the table and went back to work.

Kurt: poor boy.

Rachel: He'll be scared for life.

Kurt turned to Rachel who was still staring at Finn.

Kurt: Now, back to Mike's body.

Scene 9

Lilly and Julia come trotting into singing roads during lunch hour.

Julia: Whatever you've done I'm sure he can forgive you.

Lilly: I'm not in trouble.

Julia: Well I know I didn't do anything.

Lilly: What makes you think this even has to do with anything bad?

Julia: Old habits, my boyfriends have brought me to places like this to breakup with me or comfort me.

Lilly: Well it's not like that with me.

Julia: Sorry I forgot I'm dating a romantic.

Julia and Lilly are seated as music starts. Finn and James take the stage dressed up in suits.

_Finn-Just something about you, the way I'm lookin' at you getting' scared right? Don't fear me baby it's just Finn, it feels good right? Listen._

_James- I kind of noticed from one night in the club your front face it's kind of weird to me since you're so fine. If it's up to me, you'll face no change. Sing this song with me._

_Finn and James- Ain't nobody love you like I love you, you're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you late at night I talk to you. You will know the difference when I touch you._

_James- People are so phony, nosy, 'cause they're lonely, aren't you sick of the same thing? They say so and so was dating, love you and they're hatin'_

_Finn- When it doesn't matter anyway cause we here tonight. Yea! (You) know I can (Make Ya!) happy (I could change your life) _

_James- If you give that chance to be your man (I won't let you down) baby. If you give me that chance to be your man here baby put on my jacket and then._

_Finn- Maybe we'll fly tonight_

_(James- I just wanna love you baby)_

_Finn- Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_James- Girl maybe we'll fly tonight._

_(Finn- I just wanna love you baby)_

_James- Girl!_

_Finn- Maybe we'll fly tonight_

_(James- I just wanna love you baby)_

_Finn- Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_James- Girl maybe we'll fly tonight_

_(Finn- I just wanna love you baby)_

_James- Girl_

_James and Finn- Ain't nobody loves you like I love you you're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya. Late at night, I talk to you. You will know the difference when I, I, I, and that's what it is, now everybody dance._

Finn and James kiss their girls.

Julia: That's was really sweet guys.

Lilly: But what was it for?

James: Just Finn's pre-going away party.

Finn pushed him: Hey.

James: When I heard you were leaving I couldn't help but celebrate.

Finn got to eye level with Lilly.

Finn: I need you to know that I won't stop loving you even if I'm in another country.

James: Or another continent.

Julia nudged him.

Lilly: I'm not going to stop loving you either.

Finn smiled and kissed her as Julia and James smile and clap.

Scene 10

Mike and Rachel left a NYADA dance room together.

Rachel: We nailed that dance final.

Mike: We did do great didn't we?

Rachel: Oh wait?

Mike stopped.

Rachel: This was our last class together.

Rachel hugs him.

Rachel: What in the world am I gonna do without you?

Mike: I'm still around.

Rachel: But not seeing you every day like this.

Mike: I won't stand for it.

They begin walking again.

Mike: So you move in with me,

Rachel: What, no Finn?

Mike: Finn might be moving on and out too; didn't you hear about his offer to go to Europe?

Rachel: He's taking that?

Mike: Yes he is, and when he gets back he'll be so home sick for Lilly that he wouldn't want to be away again which drives a move out of him and straight into her arms.

Rachel: Which leaves you and me to frolic in his apartment alone.

Mike: Just you and I.

Rachel smiled at the thought.

Rachel: Only if Finn accepts, I don't want to make him feel awkward, when we're around him. I love you but we have three years' worth of memories.

Mike: Of course.

Rachel beings to walk ahead of Mike as he stops jumps in victory then catches back up to her.

Scene11

Finn and Goolsby are at Bean St. Beanery having some coffee and sitting with one another.

Goolsby: I appreciate the coffee.

Finn: 15% off with employee discount so.

Goolsby: But this sort of new mentor relationship we are starting is not my kind of thing.

Finn: Trust me Goolsby I want to be nothing like you.

Goolsby: Harsh.

Finn: Mr. Schue isn't going to be able to listen to all my problems and Burt's busy being a congressman trying to legalize gay marriage and marijuana.

Goolsby nodded approvingly.

Finn: I need a father figure. I've gone through most of my life without one already.

Goolsby: Alright, alright, clean up your baby tears I'll be your father whatever.

Finn: I need help; I don't really know what to do.

Goolsby: I can't say.

Finn: Fathers are supposed to be helpful.

Goolsby: Even if I wanted to Finn, which I really don't. I couldn't legally. There's nothing I'm supposed to say to persuade you. Besides as a father I would imagine I'd say something like, you have to decide this on your own Finn. I can't make it for you.

Finn: I really like Lilly, I, I love her but I'm allowed to make a selfish decision. I'm allowed to get up and be myself without worrying about what anyone else thinks. For the first time in my life I'm not tied down by anyone.

Goolsby: Maybe, but ask yourself Finn, if you're ready to be selfish. Why are you questioning your decision?

Finn furrowed his eye brows and bit his lip.

Scene 12

Lilly laid on the couch in her and James' apartment on her phone. James walked in.

Lilly: Hey jay,

She made a funny face and took a picture with her phone.

Lilly: How was work?

James: Annoying. I had to wait on Finn and Goolsby all day today.

Lilly: Finn was with Goolsby?

James: Yes rubbing that little trip in my face.

Lilly: I thought Finn made up his mind.

James: Apparently not.

Lilly sighed.

James took a seat: What's wrong Lilly?

Lilly: I can't trust him I love him I do but I feel him slipping away. Looking at others girls when he thinks I'm not looking at him. If he leaves James, I'll lose him, I know it.

James: Great.

Lilly: What?

James: I love the guy and all but you don't deserve that Lilly not when you've been loyal.

Lilly: I love him.

James: Just because you do Lill's doesn't give mean he gets do whatever he wants to you.

James gets up leaving Lilly alone to think.

Scene 13

Finn was leaning back in a chair with his feet on a table he was still at Bean St. Beanery, but it was darker now and the place was empty.

Anthony walked by him up some chairs am stacking them on the table.

Finn: Thanks for letting me stay late Anthony/

Anthony: Right.

Anthony smiled and scooted his feet off of the table.

Finn: Question?

Anthony: Shoot.

Finn: Europe.

Anthony: Go.

Finn: Really?

Anthony: Come on Finn, this comes once in ten years, maybe, why pass Europe up?

Finn: Lilly,

Anthony: She's a great gal, but I would go to Europe.

Finn: I don't want to give her up.

Anthony: And you won't have to give her up, not unless you don't think your love can last the 6 months and the miles upon miles apart.

Finn: I love her, but, anything could happen.

Anthony: If you love her dude everything will be fine.

Anthony gets back to work leaving Finn to think.

Scene 14

Kurt sat in a class room taking some notes looking back at an empty seat and sighing.

Bernard walked in a tie dye shirt.

Bernard: Hey.

Kurt looked up.

Bernard: I know why aren't as close as the others are but I do love you.

Kurt: Um, Bernard?

Bernard: Everyone?

The class: Take him Kurt.

Bernard leaned in: I may have paid them in skittles.

Kurt smiles: I love you too.

Bernard smiles back and kisses him.

Scene 15

Lilly read over one of her scripts pacing back and forth. Finn slid open the door and saw her studying and smiled he turned to shut the door then began to walk over to her.

Lilly: Finn!

Finn: Hey.

He kissed her.

Finn: You know I'm not going to leave you right?

Lilly: Of course we'll get through this Europe thing.

Finn: I'm not going.

Lilly: What, Finn no.

Finn: Listen to me Lilly. I'd rather be here with the girl I love, because the next thing we know we can be gone, gone form this place, spending it with you seems like a better idea.

Lilly smiles as she shakes her head.

Lilly: Anyone ever tell you, you're the best boyfriend ever.

Finn: I know,

He shrugs.

Scene 16

Mike put away some cash he had gotten form the bank and opened his bedroom door running into Rachel.

Mike: Trying to sneak up on me when I sleep Berry?

Rachel: I was going to knock. What were you doing?

Mike: Ah nothing.

Rachel: Secrets, Michael.

Mike: Hey, you know what's not a secret? Loving you.

Rachel winked.

Mike: Off to Singing Roads.

Rachel lead the way as Mie looked back for a second then shut the door.

Scene 17

Lilly: Alright Finn, spill.

Finn: Spill what?

Lilly: Those pots of beans, what's going down at Singing Roads?

Finn shrugged: I'm not exactly a psychic Lilly, how am I supposed to know?

Lilly: Okay but you've been warned.

Finn: All I'm going to say is that there is a corny song waiting for you.

Finn winked.

Scene 18

Anthony and Mercedes were walking along the streets of New York City. They stop at Singing Roads.

Mercedes: Singing Roads, again?

Anthony: Trust me you'll swoon over me soon enough.

Flash

Kurt and Bernard were walking in the streets as well.

Kurt: You know I'm not like those girls you can easily please right?

Bernard: Come on Kurt stop fooling around you're easier than cake.

Kurt: Oh well thanks.

Bernard: It does help me out a lot.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Bernard laughed.

Flash

Julia and James sat at a table in Singing Roads.

Julia: We spent all of our week here, James.

James: And you're complaining now?

Julia shrugged.

James: Have you noticed we missed nearly all of the drama as well?

Julia: But the drama's fun.

James: Fine I promise you I'll get you some drama for next week okay?

Julia: Okay.

She smiled and kissed him.

Scene 19

Everyone sat at their usual tables laughing and enjoying the night together.

Dj: Hello everyone To end our night, we got an offer from now usual costumers, they would like to commandeer the stage and sweeten up their other half's. Give it up for my boys.

Mercedes: Oh no, they didn't!

The guys line up on stage

Kurt: I think they did.

They face away from the crowd. Each turning around when they sang.

_James-Shut the door, turn the light off I wanna be with you, I wanna feel your love I wanna lay beside you I cannot hide this even though I try. Heart beats harder, Time escapes me them bling shards touch skin it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face._

_Finn-If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time._

_Guys- You know I'll be your life, your voice your reason to be my love my heart is breathing for this Moments in Time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today._

_Mike- Close the door throw the key Don't wanna be reminded don't want to be seen, Don't wanna be without you, my judgment clouded like tonight's sky._

_Bernard-Hands are silent voice is numb try to sram out my lungs it makes this harder and the tears stream down my face._

_Finn- If we could only have this life for one more day if we could only turn back time._

_Anthony- Flashes lights in my mind going back to the time playing games in the street kicking balls with my feet there's numb in my toes standing close to the edge. There's a pile of my clothes at the end of your bed As I feel myself fail, make a joke of it all._

_Guys- You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be my love, my heart is beating for this moments in Time I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today._

The guys do a single hand raise as they end the song, the girls and Kurt cheer them on and the restaurant fills with applause

* * *

End

1. I see the Light From Tangled

I love You by Justin Timberlake

by One Direction


	12. Episode 12

New York To Us Episode 12 "Family's Everything"

This fanfic is in no way making profit and is for entertainment purposes only. Glee belongs to its creators and all thanks go to them and its employees. Any songs that were used belong to its writers and composers.

* * *

Scene 1

Rachel and Mike lay in Mike's bed kissing.

Rachel: And you're sure no one will bother us?

Mike: Of course, Finn is out meeting up with Kurt, Carole and Burt.

Rachel: Good.

Mike: I bought Ice cream.

Rachel: Get it.

Mike kissed her quickly and got out of bed.

Mike proudly walked along in the apartment, naked, and paused when he heard the door open.

Hiram: Knock, knock, oh.

Leroy: My Barbra.

Mike stood in front of them.

Rachel: Mike, What…

Rachel saw her dads and screamed spreading open the robe she had on and used it to cover Mike's naked body.

Rachel: Dads don't you can't call?

Leroy: Your father wanted to surprise you.

Mike smiled awkwardly at them as he and Rachel side stepped toward the room.

Hiram: So this is your new boyfriend.

Mike: Hello Mr. Berry's.

Leroy: Don't pester the boy.

Hiram: I'm just saying hi.

Rachel: Just wait here.

Mike opened his door and stepped in she closed her robe and tied it then faced her fathers.

Rachel: And from now on, actually knock.

Rachel smiled and entered the room.

New York To Us

Scene 2

Finn and Kurt sat at a booth in Singing Roads alone.

Finn: Where in the hell are they?

Kurt: They told us to meet them here hours ago; I hope they didn't get lost like last time.

Finn: You think they'd keep track of where their children live, yo.

Kurt looked at him questioningly: Drop the bro thing already, it douchey.

Finn: I think I rock it.

Kurt: there they are.

Kurt pointed.

Burt smiled and waved then got Carole's attention and pointed them out to her.

Kurt and Finn smile and wave.

Harmony: Hey Hudson!

Harmony smiled and waved.

Finn: Oh God.

Kurt: It's the devil.

Harmony ran over to them and hugged them.

Finn: Harmony, I didn't know you were coming.

Harmony: Well neither did Aunt Carole or Burt, I showed up on their door step early morning packed and ready.

Burt: Sorry we were late.

Carole: Harmony dragged across half of New York looking at things.

Harmony: It is sadly my first time here, and I'm sure as god not going to waste it on you two when I've seen you already, sorry, you know I love you both right?

Finn: Of course Harmony, we love you too.

Kurt: Speak for yourself.

Carole: Let's have a seat.

Finn and Kurt take their family back to their booth from before.

Carole: This is a nice place.

Kurt: It's like our version of Breadsticks. Everyone form NYADA comes here.

Burt: And how is that for you, school?

Harmony: Oh, yes, tell me all about NYADA.

Kurt: Simple, I was actually thinking about getting a job?

Burt: Hey go right ahead, I'm not going to stop you from becoming your own source of income.

Carole: Finn?

Finn shrugged: It's going okay.

Kurt nudged him.

Finn: What?

Kurt: Tell them.

Finn: It's nothing.

Kurt: Tell them.

Finn: No.

Kurt: Finn is number one in his class.

Carole: Oh my, Finn, I'm so proud. You've never been number one at anything.

Kurt: Yup, and he also declined an opportunity to go to Europe for free.

Carole: What, why not?

Finn: I like it here.

Kurt: It's a girl, her names Lilly.

Carole: Finn, why didn't you tell us?

Burt: I didn't even know he broke up with Rachel.

Kurt: Well now I know my weekly email updates mean nothing to you guys.

Harmony rolled her eyes.

Finn: I have S- ah, stability Here, right that's the word? A house, a job, a girlfriend, and I'm afraid that if I leave I'll screw it all up.

Carole: Fi-

Burt: Carole, come on, he is an adult now, let him make his own decisions.

Carole nodded.

Carole: So when do we meet her?

Carole smiled and Finn sighed and smiled as well.

Scene 3

Mike hid from embarrassment as his parents sat with him at Bean St. Beanery criticizing Anthony for the food quality.

Mike: Dad its New York, what did you expect?

Mike Sr.: To be able to chew my food and not my coffee.

Anthony: I'm sorry sir; I'll get you a new one and a refund.

Mike Sr. handed him the cup. Mike winced and mouthed Sorry to Anthony. He sighed.

Mike: So is it national parent's day or something?

Julia: I talked with most of the parents, we agreed that this would be the perfect week to come up and visit you all.

Mike Sr.: Why you wanted to meet us here is beyond me.

Mike: Well, I have been meaning to tell you guys this.

Mike took in a deep breathe.

Mike: I was thinking about marrying Rachel Berry.

Julia: Michael,

Mike Sr.: No, no chance at all. Not until you graduate. You can ruin your life then.

Mike: Please hear me out? Every day I love her more and more and I know that she loves me and I know that she'll say yes.

Julia: Mike, you have to be sure about this. Don't listen to us, because we'll say no, but listen to what your heart says, your father and I will come around.

Mike Sr.: Don't do this Michael, it is a mistake, Rachel berry is not the love of your life.

Mike looked at his parents hurt.

Scene 4

Finn, Kurt, Harmony, Burt, and Carole decided to stay at Singing Roads. Burt and Carole enjoyed the performances as Harmony Judged the harshly.

Burt: This is so fun, these people do this all the time?

Finn: Every night.

Kyle: Nice to see you again Finn.

Finn: Thanks Kyle.

Kyle: Owner wanted me to give this to you, good for one duet with anyone tonight only.

Kyle winks and walks away. Finn is taken back seemingly shocked as Kurt smirks.

Finn looks over to him and looks at him questioningly.

Kurt: Oh no, Tatum, this is all you.

Harmony: ooo, I'll do it.

Finn: what?

Harmony: Oh come on cousin, like you haven't dreamed about this.

Harmony grabbed Finn as Carole encouraged him.

Harmony and Finn go to the stage and she tells the DJ what song to play.

Harmony: Follow me okay, you know it, one of the classic's.

_Harmony- Oh, Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind hey mickey, hey mickey._

_Harmony and Finn- oh Mickey, you're so Fine, you're so fine you blow my mind Hey mickey hey mickey oh mickey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind hey mickey, hey mickey,_

_Harmony (with Finn)- oh, mickey, what a pity you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you (take me by the hand Oh) Mickey (You're so pretty) can't you understand (It's guys like you mickey)_

_Harmony and Finn- Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don't break my heart mickey, Hey Mickey._

_Finn- So come on and give it to me anyway you can anyway you want to do it I'll take it like a man oh please baby please don't leave me in the damn._

_Harmony-Mickey._

_Harmony (with Finn)-_ _oh, mickey, what a pity you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you (take me by the hand Oh) Mickey (You're so pretty) can't you understand (It's guys like you mickey)_

_Harmony and Finn- Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don't break my heart mickey, Hey Mickey._

_Harmony (with Finn)-_ _oh, mickey, what a pity you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you (take me by the hand Oh) Mickey (You're so pretty) can't you understand (It's guys like you mickey)_

_Harmony- It's guys like you Mickey!_

_Harmony and Finn- Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey, don't break my heart mickey, Hey Mickey._

Finn smiled and looked over at Harmony who smiled back and hugged him.

Finn: Woo!

Scene 5

Rachel walked into the bathroom at Singing Roads and walked over to the sinks Checking her hair. She paused and took a moment to stare at herself in the mirror for a few seconds.

Harmony: They say mirrors are like a portal to another world.

Rachel turns and faces Harmony who came out of a stall. She walked over to a sink and began to wash her hands.

Rachel: harmony, I didn't know you were down here?

Harmony: Neither did Finn and Kurt.

Rachel: How are you?

Harmony: Great, embracing my new fame in your old glee club, dating a high maintenance boyfriend and becoming Mr. Schue's star pupil.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse.

Harmony: I know what's going through your mind.

Rachel: Goodbye Harmony.

Harmony: hey don't you toy with him, not unless you mean it. He seems to like this girl.

Rachel: I didn't just hear that, okay?

Rachel continues.

Scene 6

Lilly and Finn stand outside of Singing Roads. Kurt was a few feet away.

Lilly: I should go home, I should change.

Finn: I already told them you were here.

Bernard walked up to them.

Bernard: Why did I need to get here in a hurry?

Lilly: We are meeting the parents.

Bernard: What?

Kurt walked closer to the three.

Kurt: My dad and his mom are here to meet you two.

Bernard: I don't do parents Kurt; I'm really bad at first impressions. You guys know this I met you before.

Lilly: Your parents won't like me, I mean look at Rachel, look at me. I am a living nightmare compared to her.

Finn: You are beautiful no matter how you dress.

Finn grabbed her hand and led the way inside as Bernard tried backing away with Kurt stopping him and making him follow Finn and Lilly inside. Burt and Carole waited by the booth and smiled greeting Lilly and Bernard. They sat back down exchanging stories and laughing. Finn took a pause and looked over at Rachel who was talking with James and Julia. She smiles and Finn smiles back then faces his family again.

Scene 7

Lilly and James enter their home and fall on the couch exhausted.

James: Ugh.

Lilly: I feel you.

James: How did parents' night go? Did they like you? Are they ready to adopt a daughter?

Lilly gasped: Why? Did Finn say something? Is Finn going to propose?

James rolled his eyes: Are they cool people or aren't they?

Lilly: Well his dad's a congress man, I think.

James: well now we know he's not a spoiled rich kid brat.

Lilly: I think his mom used to be a hair dresser.

James: Cut to the chase Lil; what did you think of them?

Lilly: Almost perfect, I mean jus the best family I can think of, They accept Finn and Kurt and support them in all of their decisions which is more than I can say for my parents.

James: Yeah same here.

Lilly wrapped her arm around James.

Lilly: Those butt munchers.

James: Yup.

James smiles and begins to laugh Lilly does the same.

Scene 8

Bernard and Julia walk into the dorm room.

Bernard: His parents, yuk.

Julia: They seem nice.

Julia and Bernard begin to change.

Bernard: They are but even freaking Mary Poppins would shoot herself in the head after twenty minutes with them

Julia: Ooo… well at least you didn't spend the night with a desperate Berry.

Bernard: Doesn't she have parents to go to?

Julia: She ditched them at the theatre.

Bernard laughed.

Julia: How you gonna break the news?

Bernard: News?

Julia: That you have suicidal thoughts when you're around your boyfriend's family.

Bernard: It's called acting my dear.

Julia: If you pull this off you deserve the Tony.

Julia shakes her head as Bernard stops by his closet and continues to undress.

Scene 9

Finn and Kurt waved bye to Carole, Burt, and Harmony as they were climbing into a cab.

Finn and Kurt turn back toward Singing Roads after it left.

Kurt: Feels like I dodged bullet.

Finn: Really, I feel more like I just took a really good poop.

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled but said: Eww.

Finn: Have you ever been constipated?

Kurt: What? No! You?

Finn: Well, no, but I'm curious, what makes you bloated, do you feel like exploding?

Kurt: Do you think they liked them?

Finn: Burt and my mom or Bernard and Lilly.

Kurt: Choice A.

Finn: They've always sort of liked who ever we dated.

Kurt: Are you kidding? They despised Quinn, they found Rachel annoying and Blaine is on their black list because he forgot to flush.

Finn: Well, maybe it's different. Maybe they'll warm up to Lilly and Bernard.

Kurt: What makes this different?

Finn: We're adult's now, we do adult things and date adult people.

Kurt smiled and looked back out at the street. He started to tear up.

Finn: Hey, what's wrong?

Kurt: I forgot how much I missed them.

Finn smiled and patted Kurt's back, turned around and escorted him back to Singing Roads.

Scene 10

Burt and Carole are set up in a hotel unpacking a small bag they each had.

Burt: Here I was thinking we were going to drop the bomb on them tonight.

Carole: They were too excited to tell them tonight.

Burt: That Bernard fellow was nice.

Carole: he did, very quiet though, as was Lilly.

Burt: Very different people than Rachel and Blaine.

Carole: I want to call them.

Burt: It's the middle of the night Carole we don't even know if their home. We can wait.

Carole: They deserve to know now.

Burt: We can wait.

Burt smiled and sat with Carole on their bed.

Scene 11

The old gang was back at singing roads. Burt, Carole, Harmony, Finn and Kurt were at a table together. Mike, Julia, and Mike Sr. were at a table together. And Rachel, Leroy, and Hiram were at a table together.

Leroy: Are you going to sing darling?

Hiram: Don't pressure her Leroy.

Rachel rolled her eyes and played with her food.

Mike Sr.: This might be a cool hang out for you, but next time try a more appropriate dinner setting.

Mike sighed.

Kurt tapped at the table anxiously.

Harmony: Not a good look hun, they'll think you're an addict.

DJ: Kurt Hummel

Burt: What? Kurt, what is this?

Kurt smiled as he Rachel and Lilly run up behind him.

_Kurt- I've been crying_

_Rachel and Lilly- oh, oh,_

_Kurt- Cause I'm lonely,_

_Rachel and Lilly- For you,_

_Kurt- Smiles have all turned_

_Rachel and Lilly- To tears_

_Kurt- But tears won't wash away, the hears_

_Rachel and Lilly- Oh, Oh_

_Kurt- That your never ever gonna change_

_Rachel and Lilly- Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh,_

_Kurt (With Rachel and Lilly) - To ease the fire that with in me burns it keeps me (crying baby for you) keeps me (singing baby for you)_

_Kurt- So won't you hurry? Come on boy, see about me?_

_Rachel and Lilly- Come see about me._

_Kurt- See about your baby (come see about me) so come on hurry, come on and see about me (come see about me) see about you baby (come see about me)_

_Kurt- Sometime's up (oh, oh) sometimes (Down, oh,oh) my life's so uncertain, (oh, oh) with you not around (oh, oh) from my arms you may be out of reach (Rachel and Lilly- eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) but (my heart says you're here to keep) (Rachel and Lilly- eh, eh, eh, eh, eh) Keeps me (crying baby for you) keep on, keep on, (crying baby for you) so won't you hurry, come on boy, see about me, (come see about me) see about you baby (Come see about me) you know I'm so lonely (Come see about me) I love you only (Come see about me)_

_Lilly- See about me (Come see about me)_

_Rachel- You know I'm so lonely (come see about me)_

_Kurt- I love you only, (come see about me) Come see about me, ohh._

Kurt: Thanks ladies.

Hiram: I knew my girl wouldn't pass up a performance.

Kurt sat next to Burt.

Burt: I miss you too Kurt.

Kurt smiles and hugs.

Scene 12

Finn was leaning on the bar in Singing Roads waiting for the drinks. Harmony hopped onto the stool next to him.

Harmony: Hello cousin.

Finn: What do you want Harmony?

Harmony: I can't just say hi to my favorite cousin?

Finn looked at Harmony sternly.

Harmony: Fine so I don't actually do that all the time but I do care about you, I truly do cousin, which is why I'm gonna tell you a dirty little secret.

Finn: What?

Harmony: Rachel still likes you.

Finn: No,

Harmony: Finn trust me her and I are like this.

Harmony crosses her fingers.

Harmony: We wear our emotions all over. And I see it, she still cares about you very much.

Finn: Well, so do I, but Harmony, it's more than that, I love Lilly now, and she loves Mike, we still care for each other but we moved on.

Harmony: I don't like her very much.

Finn: Rachel?

Harmony smiled: Lilly,

Finn: Why?

Harmony: She seems to be the kind of person to hide things from you. Secrets are what destroy a relationship Finn.

Finn: Tell me about it.

The drinks were served on the bar.

Kyle: Here you are Finn.

Kyle smiles and leaves, Finn smiles back as he gathers the drinks.

Harmony: Stop that!

Harmony helps Finn.

Harmony: That's just cruel.

Finn: I ain't doing nothing.

Harmony: Flirting with that poor boy to get free stuff.

Finn: Not my fault I'm a hottie.

Finn smiled and Harmony shook her head.

Scene 13

Leroy, Hiram, and Rachel, were still at Singing Roads. Rachel sighed as Leroy and Hiram continued to talk.

Leroy: Their show tune pieces aren't very enormous.

Hiram: I did expect a lot more, isn't this a NYADA go to place?

Rachel shrugged as she stared at Mike then to Finn.

Hiram: Rachel, honey?

Rachel: Sorry, just a little distracted.

Leroy: We know.

Hiram: It's sort of why we're here.

Rachel: What's going on?

Hiram: Being funders of NYADA since you showed us that beautiful school; we have special access to files.

Leroy: Your grades are crap Rachel.

Rachel: You know this is illegal right?

Leroy: 2 C's,

Hiram: And a D.

Rachel: This isn't the same. It's harder, much harder. And I'm doing the best I can.

Hiram: Your father and I think you're distracted.

Leroy: A little too distracted especially with your new boyfriend Mike.

Hiram: When you

were with Finn honey, you were still 100/ focused on school.

Rachel: Every relationship is different, with Finn I was focused on my dreams and with Mike, so what if I'm a little care free.

Leroy: We think it'd be better if you came home for a semester.

Rachel: No, no way, I'd fall behind, I've built something here. I have a new life, one where I feel important. Thanks for visiting but, I don't need you to bring me down.

Scene 14

Finn walked over to a table Lilly was at.

Finn: Boo.

Lilly: Hey.

Finn: I saw you over here all by your lonesome, I thought about joining you.

Finn and Lilly pause for a second.

Finn: Woah,

Lilly: Did you-?

Finn: Yeah, total Déjà vu.

Lilly: Takes me back to the start of us.

Finn: 9 months.

Lilly: Today.

Finn: Wait today, aw man, I'm so stupid.

Lilly: Finn don't worry, I know you and you wouldn't a day with me. I can let you visit your family, a little.

Finn smiled and kissed her.

Finn: Happy anniversary.

Finn walked back over to his table as Lilly followed him with his eyes.

Scene 15

Rachel walks into Finn and Mike's apartment.

Mike: We need a better lock.

Rachel looks back at the door: Sorry.

Mike: maybe a sign.

Rachel: Nothing say rob me now better than a do not disturb sign.

Mike: Aren't you supposed to be with your dad's?

Rachel: Aren't you supposed to be with your parents?

Mike: They were, how do I say this, bugging the crap out of me, trying to tell me how to live and who to love.

Rachel: Exactly, they think they could just up root my life and take me away from all of this.

She picks up a picture of Finn then walks around holding it.

Rachel: They said I was better with Finn. I was more focused. And,

She sighed and sat next to him.

Rachel: I was, but I think I was also more closed off. You help me feel more; you help me be someone kinder and nice, someone who cares more about others.

Rachel walks over to where she picked up Finn's picture and got another picture of the New Directions from their sophomore year.

Rachel: Sometimes I take time to just relive that moment. And think about how perfect we all were. Everything was so much easier then.

Mike: True, but, what kind of world would this be if we moved backwards? We can't go backwards, Rachel, only forward.

Scene 16

Mike and Rachel were cuddling on the couch. They smiled as music started; She jumped off the couch and pulled Mike up then run down the hall to the elevator.

_Mike- Well lately I've been living a lie leaving everything that comes inside, oh drop me a line,_

_Mike and Rachel- Drop me a line_

_Rachel- How could you be alone but live so alive._

Mike and Rachel run down New York Street together.

_Mike and Rachel- I've been so lost, before I met you, and I'm not leaving, until you let me know I'm not going home. It's all in my head, I'm losing my brain, but lately I'm thinking I might be dead. Falling apart kick me in the heart, could you be the one, could you be the one._

Mike and Rachel enter Singing Roads and split. Each meeting their parents and they each talk with them one on one.

_Rachel- I'm not sure what your mother said._

_Mike- But baby you're the one I let my lovein, in. Not going home (Rachel- Not going home) Could you be the one, could you be the one (Rachel- One!)_

Rachel: I'm sorry.

Mike: I'm sorry.

Rachel and Mike: But I have to do this for me

_Mike and Rachel- It's all in my head I'm losing my brain but lately I've been thinking I might be dead._

Finn and Kurt were laughing with their family.

_Mike and Rachel- Falling apart kick me in the heart could you be the one, could you be the one_

Lilly was alone at a table.

_Mike and Rachel- It's all in my head losing my brain but lately I'm thinking I might be dead falling apart kick me in the heart. Could you be the one, could you be the one_

_Rachel gets up to meet Mike- I'm not sure what your mother said._

_Mike- but baby you're the one I let my lovin' in, I'm not going home, (Rachel-Not going home) could you be the one, could you be the (One!) Not going home, (Not going home) could you be the (one..)_

Rachel and Mike begin to leave Singing Roads together as she meets eyes with Harmony and nods.

Scene 17

Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt, and Harmony sat at a booth together each exchanging stories and spending time together as a family. When the laughing stopped an awkward silence began to grow.

Carole: Okay,

Burt: Now?

Carole: Now,

Burt: Okay.

Kurt: What's going on?

Carole: Your dad and I have something to tell you and it's going to change our family forever.

Finn: Huh.

Carole: I'm pregnant.

Harmony: Oh, cheese its.

Finn: What?

Burt: We're going to have a baby.

Finn: Like a person, baby right? A human baby?

Kurt: Oh, my god, I'm going to have a sister.

Finn: Or ya know a brother.

Carole: Oh I don't care what it is, I'm just, and I'm so happy my family just keeps getting bigger. And I love all of you, so much.

Burt: And so do I.

Finn and Kurt smile.

The four join in a group hug over the table pulling in Harmony.

Scene 18

Mike had dropped off Rachel at home. She invited him in but he told her with everything that happened today it was best to just get some rest, he'd be back later. Mike had spent about twenty minutes online looking for jewelry stores. When he found a respectable one he wrote the address down and instructed the cab driver to take him there. He entered and was almost blinded, everything was very beautiful.

Garrett: Hello, young man, you look like one who means to give a nice gift.

Mike: I looking for an engagement ring,

Garrett: Are you sure about that?

Mike: You want my money right?

Garrett: I just started; I don't really have anything to lose.

Mike: Great more people telling me what to do.

Garrett: Trust me I wouldn't, last thing we want to do is push our suiciders over the edge. We just make sure our customers are positive.

Mike: I think I am. I've only felt this way one time before.

Garrett: Then let's get you that ring.

Scene 19

Anthony waited outside of a door; Mercedes answered it and quickly let him in.

Mercedes: Hey.

Anthony: Mercedes I know it's been kind of weird between us lately but you've been gone all week, What's going on?

Mercedes: I didn't feel like making much of an appearance this week. My parents thought it was a good week not to visit me. They think my dream is stupid and all I'll ever be is disappointed.

Anthony: Mercedes,

Mercedes: I don't want to talk about it.

Anthony: You know all of us are here right? I don't mean to sound cheesy, but we're a family. You that right?

Mercedes nods.

Anthony: I love you.

Anthony hugs her.

Scene 20

_Mercedes- we are family I got all my sisters with me. We are family get up everybody and sing._

Mercedes and Anthony walk out of Mercedes room and out of the apartment, Rachel and Kurt follow them.

_Mercedes- Everyone can see we're together as we walk on by._

_(Anthony, Rachel, Kurt-Fly!)Rachel- And we fly just like birds of a feather, I won't tell no lie._

_(All!)Mercedes- All of the people around us they say_

_Rachel and Mercedes- Can they be that close?_

_Rachel- Just let me state for the record._

_Mercedes- We giving love in a family dose._

Singing Roads explodes in cheers and people excited as the New York gang takes its stage together.

_Mercedes- We are family, I got all my sisters with me, we are family get up everybody and sing! Living life is fun and (with NYG- We've just begun) to get out share, of the worlds delight's (high) high hopes we have_

_Rachel- For the future._

_Mercedes- And our goals in sight (We) no we don't get depressed here's what we call (our golden rule.)_

_Finn- Have faith in you and the things you do you go wrong_

_Mercedes- This is our family jewel. We are family (I got all my sisters with mee-ee-e!) We are family (Finn- Get everybody and sing.) we are family ( Rachel- I got all my sisters with mee-ee-e!) We are family (Finn- get up everybody and sing.)_

_Mercedes with NYG- We are family, I got all my sisters with me, we are family get up everybody and sing!_

* * *

End

_1. Hey Mickey by Toni Basil_

_2. Come See About Me by the Supremes_

_3. Not Going Home by Cameron Mitchell_

_4. We Are Family by Sister Sledge_


End file.
